


Ever After (A Cinderella Story)

by Tsubychan1984



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Based on the movie, Fluff with a little Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, because we all like it let's be real, but a lot of fluff mostly, ever after au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubychan1984/pseuds/Tsubychan1984
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a young boy who loved his father very much…Yuzuru is a servant in his own house since his father's death, following the orders of his stepmother and her daughters while trying to keep his house togheter.Javier is the prince of the Toronto Kingdom and he really don't like the idea of becoming a king in the future.An unexpected meeting will change their destiny forever.A Cinderella AU based on the movie Ever After.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I suck at summary, nothing new here. I started this story back in January and it's finish(that's a first for me, I'm kinda proud of it XD), I just need to do a serious edit. English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so if you find some mistake please let me know and sorry for that! I'll try to post a new chapter every week.  
I will follow the movie with a lot of extra scenes ;)

Once upon a time there lived a young boy who loved his father very much…

His father was born in a family of tradesmen and he was bound to follow the same path in business, but he possessed a special talent: he was great on the ice. Skating was very popular in the Toronto Kingdom but it was also very expensive. Only nobility or rich people could afford it, but thankfully his family was wealthy enough. He loved to perform in shows and earned good money for it, so he started travelling around his country and beyond at a very young age with a company of professional skaters. He performed for royals and aristocracy and meanwhile he formed useful connection for his family business. He kept skating for all of his adolescence, since his knees allowed him to. Eventually he had to step down and kept travelling only for work. He was 20 at the time and very lucky, he had granted the possibility to do something he loved and being paid well for it. And so much more than that.

For his last skating performance, he went to the Sunrise Kingdom, and he always considered it the best decision he ever made, because he found the love of his life in that trip. She was a dancer and possibly the most beautiful woman he ever seen in every land. She was born in an ancient noble family, but their fortune ran out over the years and now she only had her title but no money, so she needed to work as a dancer, and that fact was considered like a great shame in her house. She was poorer than him, but he couldn’t care less. Nothing could ever come closer to the feeling of being at top of the world when she accepted his marriage proposal and returned with him to the Toronto Kingdom.

Until the day he became a father. His wife gave birth to a lovely little boy and from that moment he loved his son with every fiber of his body.

He had a wonderful family, great business and lived in a peaceful countryside near the capital. He couldn’t ask for more.

But life could be very cruel. His beloved wife was the greatest woman he ever knew, so elegant and graceful, but her healthy was very frail. Only two years after their son was born, she fell seriously ill during a particularly cold winter. She fought, but nothing the doctors did was useful and in the end she died. He was heartbroken and the only thing that kept him sane was his little son. At her wife’s funeral, he swore on her gravestone that his baby boy would have the great life that he deserved.

His child looked just like his mother, with dark hair and eyes and a thin, elegant body. And he has her same kind heart, with a smile that could melt everybody. But he got from him his curiosity, his adventurous spirit and the talent for ice skating. He still had to travel a lot for work and he always brought home a new book for his boy. They did everything together. Skating, reading, playing, riding around the country. He read him a different book every night and taught him everything about the stars in the sky. They shared a special bond and life seemed perfect again. But deep down the man knew that his child missed his mother, a mother that he never saw. So he started searching for one. He didn’t ask for the true love, he already had it and no one could ever replace his wife in his hearth. He was looking for a good woman to peacefully shared the rest of his life with, someone who could understand his wish for a stable family. One of his best client, the Duke of Asada, has a friend who could be the right choice. He trusted the Duke, they know each other since they were little, his castle was in the property next to his, and their children loved to playing together all the time. Plus, the duke owned the biggest ice rink outside the king’s palace, so he was always there to skate with his son. His trusted friend introduced him to Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent. She was also a widow and has two daughters around the same age of his. She was searching for some stability too and the nobility title was a total bonus.

The wedding in Vancouver Town was a quiet affair, so he spared his son a boring and long trip. He would come home to him with their new family in just a couple of days anyway.

\- Oh Kanako, it feels just like Christmas!- Yuzuru was jumping up and down on his bed, making a total mess, and the young woman rolled her eyes with affection. Her little master was too much excited sometimes, like in that moment.

\- Can you imagine?- he continued screaming happily.- A mother and sisters all in one day!-

\- Yes, it’s going to become very exciting here, what with the baroness and all…-

\- YES!- Yuzuru shouted, running away from her, too excited to stay still.

\- Oh, hold on for a moment, come on!-

Nobu chose that moment to enter, looking at the scene with a gleeful grin.- The master deserves some happiness after all this time, bringing up Yuzuru on his own. She must be lovely.-

Kanako was finally able to put Yuzuru still in front of the mirror to, hopefully, fix his appearance. It was a thought job sometimes.

Yuzuru smiled at his reflection. - I hope she likes me.-

\- She will love you!- exclaimed Nobu.

Kanako laughed. - Just be the little angel. I know is in there somewhere.-

\- Oh, and don’t chew on the bones at dinner and give yourself away.-

\- You’re funny, Nobu!-

In that moment something hit the wall just outside the window and Yuzuru escaped again from Kanako with a shout of joy.

\- Child, your father arrives at every moment!-

But Yuzuru wasn’t listening anymore, too busy looking outside, where his friend Misha, who lived at the Asada castle, was throwing little stones at the window, with Shoma at his side, who looked a little doubtful.

\- Misha, I told you! Not today!-

\- See, I told you, he can’t today.-

\- Oh, shut up Shoma. Yuzu, you look like a little master!-

\- That’s what I am, halfwit!-

\- Yeeeeah, but today you look like it!-

Shoma slapped a hand on his forehead. That could only end in one way.

\- Master or not, I can still whip you!-

\- Hah! You wish!-

Misha started running to the woods and Shoma could see Yuzuru doing the same. He tried to follow them, but Satoko’s voice blocked him. – Don’t you ever think about it, come to greet the master and his new wife!-

Shoma didn’t want to argue, especially since Satoko has that look in her eyes. He knew better than that. Plus Yuzuru could totally handle himself.

Shoma followed Satoko and they arrived in front of the house just in time to saw the master approaching on his horse, with a carriage right behind him. All the farmers and workers were already there, trying to appear presentable under the observant gaze of Kikuchi-san, who wanted everything to look perfect for the special occasion.

When the master stopped in front of him, Kikuchi-san smiled widely. – Welcome home. I see you brought us a baroness.-

\- I have brought an entire household, Kikuchi.- he responded with a smile, looking around.- But it’s look like I miss a son around here.-

In that moment the carriage’s door was open by the charioteer. Two young girls came out first. Shoma looked at them from his place in line. They seemed nice enough. And then the baroness stepped outside. She was still a beautiful woman, looking exactly like the noble woman she was. Rodmilla looked around her with a calculating gaze, before smiling politely.

\- Oh Evgeni. It’s absolutely charming, really.-

Maybe Shoma was still too little to understand everything, but he thought she sounded exactly like him every time he swore to Kanako or Satoko he didn’t do something dangerous with Yuzuru that they totally did.

And speaking of the devil…

\- Papa!- Yuzuru shouted, running to him. He was cover in mud and smiling satisfied from ear to ear.

\- Ohohohoh!.- Evgeni caught his son and spun him around gleefuly.- Look at you! Just as I left! I’ll bet your friend Misha is around here.-

\- No sir! I slaughtered him!-

Evgeni looked behind him and laughed aloud. Yuzuru was a mess, but Misha was even worse and looked defeated.

\- Well, so you did son.- he smiled, putting him down.- I had hoped to present a little lord. I’ll suppose you’ll have to do.-

His father’s expression of fake condolence was so funny that Yuzuru couldn’t help but smiled at him with love, before turning around to finally greeting his new family.

\- Yuzuru, may I present to you baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters, Marguerite and Evgenia.-

The Baroness only moved an eyebrows while looking at him.- Hello Yuzuru. At last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else.- She turned to her daughters.- Ladies, say hello to your new stepbrother.-

The girls bowed in synch, much to Yuzuru’s delight. They were so cute! He was so happy to have sisters now!

Later in the evening, his father came to kiss him goodnight as always, and gave him a new book.

\- Utopia?- Yuzuru read on the front.

\- It means paradise, my boy.- Evgeni smiled gently at him.- This may be a little thick for and eight years old, but we could add it to your library.-

\- Will you read some?-

\- It’s been a very long day.-

Yuzuru grinned at his father.- And you’re a husband now.-

\- Yes, I’m a husband.- Evgeni put the covers gently around him.- But a father first and forever. We’ve been two peas in pod, you and I, for a long time. I suppose this will take some time getting used to.-

\- Did you see the way they ate their supper?- Yuzuru said with a smile.- It was perfect! Like a dance!-

\- Do you like them?-

\- Very much!-

\- Good, good.- Evgeni sighted.- Because I have to go to Vancouver Town in a fortnight.-

Yuzuru sat up at that.- But you just got back!-

\- I know.-

\- For how long?-

\- Only… three weeks.-

\- One!-

\- Two.-

\- One!-

\- T… two.-

They fixed each other, before going with their favourite solution: rock, paper and scissors. And Yuzuru just looked smug when his scissors beaten his father’s paper.

Evgeni gave up.- All right, one. Come on now, go to sleep.- He covered his son again and kissed him on the forehead.- Sleep thight.-

\- You too, papa. I love you.-

\- I love you, my little swan.-

Evgeni always called him like that. Yuzuru looked so much like his mother and has her same grace. The Swan was her favourite dance.

Yuzuru closed his eyes, dreaming to fly away someday, just like a swan.

Everybody was once again in front of the house, this time to say goodbye to the master for his new trip. Yuzuru couldn’t manage more than a blank expression. He knew it was for work but he didn’t like having his father away again.

Evgeni exited the house, pressing a hand over his left shoulder. He was feeling off for a couple of days now, but it was probably because of all the changing in his life. He looked to his new big family and couldn’t help but laugh.- I’ve never seen so many gloomy faces around here! I shall be back in a week!-

Baroness Rodmilla gazed at his husband with a pout.- Then go. The sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return.-

Evgeni pecked her on the lips, before turning to the children.- Perhaps by then, the three of you will know each other better.- He kneeled in front of Yuzuru, caressing him on the cheek.- I’m counting on you to teach them the ropes around here. The baroness isn’t used to get her hands dirty.- He kissed him on the forehead, like they did every time, and walked to where Kikuchi has his horse ready for him. And just before leaving, the pain came back, worse this time. Evgeni managed to cover that with a cough.

\- Safe journey master.-

He plastered a smile.- Thank you, Kikuchi.-

Evgeni started to leave, Some fresh air in the woods would probably do him good.

The Baroness clapped her hands.- Come along, children. Back to your lessons!-

\- Wait, it’s tradition!- Yuzuru exclaimed. He has to teach them everything around the house. His father trusted him and he took the job very seryously.- He always wave at the gate!-

The baroness fixed him with a severe expression, before turning around to enter in the house. Yuzuru sighted, looking back at his papa.

Evgeni was almost at the gate when the pain struck again, and this time he couldn’t help it and screamed in pain, losing his balance.

With horror, Yuzuru saw his father falling down the horse and hitting the ground hard.

\- PAPA!- he shouted, running to him as fast as he could.

The Baroness turned around at that. When she saw what happened, she gasped loudly and followed the boy, with the rest of the servants right behind them.

Yuzuru was little and fast so he arrived first, kneeling beside his papa with tears already streaming down his face.

\- Papa, papa!-

Evgeni was in so much pain that he didn’t responded at first and Yuzuru was never this afraid before in his life. Baroness Rodmilla kneeled on his opposite side, and she was screaming.- Evgeni, Evgeni, wake up!-

\- Papa!-

Evgeni slowly opened his eyes at last. The Baroness tried to reach for his hand, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was looking at Yuzuru and with his last strength he whipped away some tears from his face.

\- My…little…swan…-

His father’s hand fell down and he didn’t move again. He was gone

Yuzuru didn’t see the strange expression on Rodmilla’s face, while looking at his father’s last gesture, didn’t registered her scream about “Evgeni, you can’t leave me here!”. He was barely aware of Nobu trying to take him away.

\- No, no, leave me here!-

\- Yuzuru, Yuzuru, there’s nothing we can do, he’s…-

\- NO! PAPA! PAPA!-

Yuzuru didn’t want to hear that. He knew, but he didn’t want to hear that his life has just change forever.

He didn’t know how much yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plushy, I'm sorry, but the father die in this one. I never mentioned the mother on purpose :)  
Rodmilla and Marguerite are almost the only characters left from Ever After, everybody else is a skater XD Like, a lot of skater because I'm a total nerd XD  
I hope you like it, feel free to leave a comment or find me on tumblr or twitter :)
> 
> This is ACI week and also I will go to Lombardia Trophy so now I'm going back to freak out about it XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is a reclutant prince. RIP Brian's hair as always. Tracy and Anna are the only sane persons here. Also, Sergei is an idol XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, time to introducing Javi :)  
I'm sorry for any mistake, feel free to point it out!

_Twelve years later…_

Javier took off or a quadruple salchow, but the land was so messy that only the gods knew how he didn’t fall on his butt. Michal beaten him, with just a little turn on the landing. Mikhail went for a quadruple lutz and splatted himself on the ice. That was the moment when Sergei decided to start laughing like a crazy maniac.

\- Oh, fuck off Sergei! - Mikhail exclaimed while rolling his eyes hard. – It’s a difficult jump. -

\- My little cousin, I know, and I’m not making fun of you for trying. Well, to be fair, you really need to learn how to fall like Javi, our king of stylish failed landings. I’m totally laughing because you’re a bunch of amateurs and no one beaten my perfect quadruple toe loop. -

\- He’s right, you know, he’s the clear winner this time. - Scott said with a grin.

Javi shook his head. - I dislike you immensely, you jerk.-

\- I love you too, your majesty! -

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh at that. Nobody could resist when Sergei Voronov put on his innocent mask.

\- Soooo, another round? - Ondrej was always the optimistic one of the group.

\- Hey hey, you can all jump later. - Luca peeped in. - I have to kick Scott and Alex’s butts on steps.-

Alex grinned at that. - Ha! You wish my prince! -

Javi skated to the board, reaching for a towel and some water. He had always loved this afternoons with his friends. Having the rink for them was totally awesome. One of the privilege of being the prince of Toronto. He looked around at the boys, feeling grateful for having each one of them in his life. Javier had a good character, very open and friendly. He had no problem talking with all the members of his father’s court, but he also knew very well that he couldn’t give his trust easily. Thankfully, he was able to form some solid friendship over the years that he was proud of. Granted, Luca was his little brother and Ondrej just married his little sister, princess Anna, and he was a teddy bear that you could only love. Scott and Michal were from two of the most important families in the country and they basically grew up around the palace, and Alex joined them since he and his sister Maia arrived in Toronto with their father, the ambassador of Armantia. Mikhail was the youngest of them and he always tried to imitate what his cousin Sergei did. And Sergei Voronov was the biggest pain in Javier’s life and also his best friend.

Speaking of the devil, Sergei arrived at his side smiling like an idiot. - Recharging for another beating Javi? -

\- Don’t be so smug, Voronov. - He grinned.

Javier loved these happy moments all together. It was so difficult to find the time lately. Sergei was the captain of the royal guards after all, with Mikhail as sergeant, and they all had their duties. Or their wifes, like Ondrej, Michal and Scott. They were not children anymore, but it was nice to have the gang all together for a little fun. Javier was painfully aware of his role as the heir, but sometimes he needed a break, before it all became too much. And skating was perfect for that. It was a popular sport in his country and the royal family had a private rink in the palace free to use for them. Javi was good too, with some strong jumps. His favourite was the salchow. Some of them could only do simple jumps but are unbeatable in dancing. Scott and his wife Tessa were just breathtaking, and Alex and Maia were also good. And he couldn’t forget the twins, Anna and Luca, always so elegant while moving together on the ice.

In the meantime, the dance battle seemed almost over and Javi was ready for another round of jumps when Anna entered the rink.

Ondrej immediately lighted up and skated in her direction like an enthusiast puppy. – Anna! -

\- Hello Darling. - Anna smiled at his husband, before turning to Javier. - Javi, what are you doing still here? -

\- Uh? What do you mean? -

She looked up with a resigned expression. - Think about it dear brother, there’s nowhere you needed to be this afternoon? -

Javier frowned and thought about it. Then thought about it some more. In the end he went still with a horrified expression. - Oh my god, the meeting with the council…-

\- The meeting with the council. -

\- Was it today?!-

\- You basically lost it already. -

\- Crap! - Javier was already putting off his skates. He was in so much trouble.

Sergei, always helpful, just shook his head. - Well, the queen is going to kill you. It was an honour, my friend. -

Javi couldn’t deny it, his mother would totally kill him. He hated when Sergei was right.

Queen Tracy rolled his eyes at him when Javier entered the council room spectacularly late with his best charming smile.

His father, King Brian of Toronto, was less subtle. - Where have you been Javier? We started like an hour ago.-

\- Sorry father, I just lost the track of time. -

Brian closed his eyes and took a big breath before making a fool of himself for shouting at his son. - You can catch up later, we still have work to do.-

Javier sat down, while one of the member of the council started speaking again about some boring problem. He really couldn’t understand why his father wanted him there every single time. Yes, he had to gain experience for when he would become king, but he was still young and there’s so much time before that. Plus his parents always handled everything without a single problem. Javi felt so trapped sometimes. He just wished he could fly way.

Later that night, King Brian was looking outside the window of his private chambers when queen Tracy entered.

\- Why so pensive, dear husband? -

\- I received a proposition. - the King said, without turning to look at her.

\- What kind of proposition? -

\- A letter from our ambassador in the Kingdom of Valencia, the Duke of Asada. -

\- Valencia? And what would queen Eteri possibly want from our Kingdom? -

\- It’s a marriage proposal. -

\- I beg your pardon? -

\- Eteri of Valencia asked the Duke to propose and arrangement between her daughter and prince Javier. -

Tracy looked at his husband. - You’re thinking about it.- It wasn’t a question.

\- Tracy…-

\- Brian! Do you really want that our son…-

\- What am I suppose to do? - he interrupted her, turning around and start walking nervously around the room. - You saw him today! And not only today. He can do so much better Tracy, but he’s lazy and he can’t go on like that! And if finding him a wife would help him growing up a little I’ll find him one! -

\- But Brian, he’s a grown man, we can’t…-

\- He’s still a boy in so many ways! And Tracy, I know what we promise each other about our children, I really do, and I wish I could stick to it, but Javier needs to understand he has to take some responsibility! He’s very smart, but he doesn’t apply because he think he has all the time in the world, and it’s not true. I know that better that anyone! -

Tracy signed at it. Her husband was right, but she still didn’t like the idea.

Their marriage was arranged by Brian’s mother, queen Katarina, and that happened during a very difficult time for all the Kingdom.

Brian always found it ironic that his father survived the long war against the Northern Kingdom, that they won after years of battles, only to die in a stupid hunt accident, when a dog scared his horse in the worst moment possible and the king fell down, hitting a rock with his head.

So Brian became a king at 18 years old and, as the only heir, he had to marry the noble girl who his mother chose for him. It was hard, he didn’t even like girls and he never truly fell in love in his life, but he knew what he needed to do. Brian had the crown now, he had to guide his country out of the troubled times of the war, supervised the borders, restarted the economy and secured his dynasty with a heir, love be damned. He did what he had to do and luckily his mother picked well. Tracy knew her duties too and never complained.

Now, after years of marriage, Brian considered her the person he could trust more in the entire world, his best friend, and he knew that Tracy felt the same. They loved each other, but it was a love between family members, like brother and sister. They both gave up on romantic love many years ago. But, if possible, they wished for something different for their children. Javier was the heir and the twins were a nice bonus. They made to each other the promise that they would do everything they could so the three of them would marry for love and not for affair. They could make it, with Tracy’s help Brian was able to stabilize the Toronto Kingdom over the years, and now they were again a strong nation, looked with respect from allies and fear from enemies. They already realized part of the promise: Anna was marry and she loved his husband very much. Luca was head over heels for a nice girl from Armantia and they were already engage to be marry in a few months. The dynasty line was secure, even if Javier hadn’t choose a wife yet.

But it wasn’t enough anymore, Brian hated to do it, but his son needed to grow up, and fast.

Out of his parent’s chamber, Javier returned silently to his room. They didn’t need to know that he listened to the entire conversation. He didn’t wanted to, he was about to talk to his father and made amends for being late that afternoon, but they were arguing so loud. About him. And a marriage proposal. Javier wouldn’t even think about it. He didn’t want to marry anyone while he had all his life for that. He wanted to travel, learning new thing, spending time with his friend. He had all the time in the world for being a husband when he became older.

Well, there was only one thing he could do now.

King Brian insisted to talk to his son about the marriage immediately and he and the queen continued arguing for all the trip to the prince’s chambers.

\- I will sign a marriage treaty with the queen of Valencia and that boy will obey me or there will be hell to pay! -

\- God, you’re always so dramatic when you’re angry. -

\- I’m not dramatic! If he’s too immature to become a king I will make him grow up, he must accept his responsibilities! -

\- Really Brian, can this wait till morning? -

\- If I can’t sleep, neither shall he! -

They entered in Javier’s room, while Tracy covered her eyes with a sight. Very, very dramatic.

\- Javi! Wake up! -

But the bed was empty. And a long rope made with sheets went out of the window.

\- Oh god. - Tracy whined. - Not again.-

Brian was really angry now. Typical Javi, his son was running away again.

\- Call out the guards! Bring it back! -

It would be a really long night, queen Tracy could feel it in her bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the royal family! XD  
What can I say, I like the idea of Anna and Luca as Javi's twin siblings. And I love Anna and Ondrej, okay? Best real life couple ever.  
I made up some of the countries names, but Valencia is actually a Galavant quote XD
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!  
See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remarkable first meeting XD Also R&J 1.0 costume in this one, Misha is the hand, Shoma is the brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is slow so I can post early, yeeee! Sorry for any mistake and enjoy!

The firsts ray of sun entering the kitchen slowly woke up a boy, peacefully asleep by the fireplace. Again. Yuzuru stirred and looked out of the window. It was going to be a beautiful day. He probably had ashes all over his hands and face, but he honestly didn’t care. He always loved reading until later at night by the fireplace. It made him feel warm and loved, so Marguerite could mocking him and calling him Cinder Boy all the time she wanted, he wasn’t going to stop soon. Besides, Yuzuru really needed some comfort in these past days. He carefully placed away his copy of Utopia. He knew the book by heart, he had read it so many times over the years that he lost counts. He couldn’t help it, that book was the last gift that his father gave to him, it was special. Besides, his Stepmother took all his library long ago, and his father’s library mysteriously disappeared, so Yuzuru had nothing to read anymore, only some occasionally books that Mao was able to sneak for him when he stopped by at the castle.

Yuzuru stood up, ready for the day. He had a lot of work to do before breakfast, starting with feeding the animals. Plus, he wanted to help the girls as much as he could, they were both so heartbroken. Trying to not think about it, he went out and started his duties. The sun was up when Yuzuru finished in the farm and he was already sweating and probably still had some ash in the face. Time to get some apples for the ladies’s breakfast. While he was in the orchard, he saw a group of royal guards passing by quickly. Weird, they seemed to look for something.

Yuzuru was almost back in the house when he saw someone, a man hidden by a hood, outside their stables. Someone on his father’s horse. Clearly a thief, probably the guards were searching for that horrible man.

\- Come on, let’s go!- he screamed to the horse while trying to ride away.

Yuzuru was beyond furious.- Oh no, you don’t!-

He knew what to do and started running in the garden, ready with a plan to stop him. Yuzuru took an apple and threw it with all his strength.

Javi was almost on his way again when something hit him right at the head. Hard. He lost his balance and fell, luckily on some hay.

\- Thief!- he heard someone screaming, while still hit him everywhere with what appears to be apples. What the hell.- This will teach you to steal my father’s horse!-

\- Mine slipped his shoe, I had no choice!-

\- And our choice is what?- Yuzuru was angrier by the seconds. He kept throwing apples while the man struggles to get free of his cape. He was determinate to teach that thief a lesson he would never forget.- We have just to let you steal it?-

\- I was borrowing it!- Javier tried to defend himself but it was vain. Damn, whoever it was, he was kicking Javier’s ass with apples. The only good thing was that Sergei would never know any of this. He would tease Javi for the rest of his life.

\- Get out or I’ll wake the house!- Yuzuru catched him on the head again and made the man fell on his butt. He felt very satisfied for a moment.

The problem was that, when the thief stood up again and finally managed to uncover himself from the cape, Yuzuru was finally able to saw his face. And he knew that face. Like, everybody in the Kingdom, especially the ones who lived in the capital or in the countryside around it and saw so much parades over the years, knew that face enough to recognize a member of the royal family immediately. Like prince Javier.

Yuzuru felt all the blood living his face. He was so screwed, he knocked down the prince! He threw himself at his feet.- Forgive me, your highness. I didn’t see you.-

Javier blinked. The boy, he couldn’t see him clearly since he bowed so much that his face was basically on the ground, seemed really terrified of him now for someone with that strenght.- Your aim would suggest otherwise.- He said, in what he hope was a playful tone. He really didn’t want to scare him, he could understand why he did it. Even if it still hurt like a bitch.

\- And for that I know I must die. -

Javi looked at him disbelief. Great. Oh well, better got along with it, so he wouldn’t say anything about him. He was still on the run after all.

\- Then….uhm… speak of this with no one and… I shall be lenient.- He climbed on the horse again, it was time to leave.

\- We have other horses, your highness. Younger, if that is your wish.- And that wasn’t his father’s, but Yuzuru couldn’t complain. He was lucky to be alive after that.

\- I wish of nothing more that to be free of my golden cage.-

Yuzuru blinked, still facing the ground. Free from what cage? But then he heard the sound of coins falling near his head.

\- For your silence.- the prince said to him before leaving.

Yuzuru just glanced in his direction, then looking at the price for his silence. It was good money. And in that moment everything returned right and he smiled widely, collecting the coins. He knew exactly what to do with them.

\- Yuzuru!-

\- Coming!- He was late and he knew it but he could’t care less. His stepmother and sisters waited for a very good reason this time.

\- She’s in one of her moods.- Satoko said to him, rolling her eyes.

\- Did the sun rise in the east?- Kanako grinned in response.

\- Yes Kana, it did!- Yuzuru exclaimed happily, putting down the apples and kissing both of them in the cheek in a hurried greeting, before throwing the money on the table.- And it’s going to be a beautiful day!

Satoko looked shocked.- Oh my god!-

Kanako eye’s where so big.- Child, where did you get this?-

\- From an angel of mercy. And I know what to do with them.-

Satoko was almost crying.- Kikuchi-san?-

\- If the baroness can sell him to pay her taxes, then these can bring him home. They have to let him go!-

\- But he was sold to monsieur Le Pieu.- Kanako murmured, shuddering at the thought alone.- He’s bound to be deported to Armantia.-

Yuzuru put his hands on her shoulders, reassumingly.- This is our home and I will not see it fall apart.-

In that moment the baroness shouted again.- We’re waiting!-

\- Don’t let her knows about it.- Satoko whispered, hiding the money in Yuzuru’s pockets.- Do everything you need to do, we trust you.-

Yuzuru nodded with a smile, and then hurried to serve the rest of the breakfast.

\- Good morning Madame. Marguerite. Evgenia. I hope you slept well.-

As usual the only one who cared enough to respond was Evgenia, with a little smile and a nod in his direction.

\- What kept you?- the baroness asked, clearly upset.

\- I fell off the ladder in the orchard, but I am better now.-

Marguerite looked at him with her usual mean smirk.- Someone’s been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you, ash and soot everywhere.-

Her mother was nothing better.- Some people read because they cannot think for themselves.-

\- Why don’t you sleep with the pigs, Cinder Boy, if you insist on smelling like one?-

\- That was harsh Marguerite.- But the baroness was smiling. Yuzuru kept a straight face. He couldn’t let her words sink in and made him react in any ways, especially not today. He thought about Kikuchi-san and kept his mouth shut.

\- Yuzuru, come here, child.- the baroness stopped him. She sighted.- Your appearance does reflect a certain… crudeness, my dear. What can I do to make you try?-

\- I do try stepmother. I do wish to please you. Sometimes I just sits on my own and think about what I could do, how I could act…-

\- Oh, calm down child, relax.- She interrupted him, glancing away with indifference.

Yuzuru knew when was the moment he was not welcome anymore and stared leaving, head down. He was almost on the door when he tried again, hoping that his stepmother would see some reason.- Peharps if we brought back Kikuchi-san I would not offend you so.-

But it was a mistake. She was angry now.- It is your manners that offend me, Yuzuru! Throughout these hard times I have sheltered you and cared for you. All that I ask in return is that you help around the house without complain. Is that such an extraordinary request?-

Her words had the power to hurt him every time, even after all these years. He hated it.- No my lady.-

\- Very well, you’re dismissed. And no more talk of servants coming back.-

He went out quickly, trying to fight back tears. Plus, he had some important work to do.

Shoma was looking outside the window at the market square, were the baroness was busy buying some jewelery for Marguerite while Evgenia, who couldn't buy anything, and Nobu, who had to carry them around, looked bored out of their minds.

\- Have you lost your mind?- he said for what seemed like the million time.- Do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their station?-

Jason kept playing his guitar gently and looked at him with a smile.- Come on Shoma, it’s the worst case…-

Shoma reduced him into silence with one of his killing stares.- Five days in stocks, that’s the punishment. Do your hear me, Yuzu?-

Behind a curtain, Yuzuru was changing his dress.- Admit it, you’d do the same for me.-

\- Of course I’ll do, that’s beside the point!-

Misha looked up from his new sketch.- Well, he often dress like this at the rink.-

\- That’s different, there’s only us around, not the entire court! He never been there before!-

\- Then I won’t be recognise.-

\- Smartass.-

\- Don’t you want me to save Kikuchi-san?-

Shoma sighted, closing his eyes in defeat.- Of course I want Kikuchi-san at home safe, but not at the price to see my best friend in jail.-

\- Don’t worry Sho!- Misha tried to calm him down.- Nobody will understand he’s a servant, he’s wearing one of my best creation!-

Luckily, that was true. Misha worked for the Asada family as a painter, and his small atelier in town was fill with paintings and sketches, but his duty was also to designing and tailoring a lot of dress for them, especially for the ice shows. Being one of the few family rich enough to afford a private rink, the Asada’s were a big name at organized various ice events all around the country and beyond. One of the biggest Mao’s regrets was actually that the baroness would never allow Yuzuru to take part at one of those. He was only able to keep skating because of Evgenia. Like every little noble girls in the kingdom, the baroness’s children learned to skate at a young age. But while Marguerite wasn’t quite good and get bored with it quickly, Evgenia actually fell in love with the ice. Her mother agreed to let her taking private lessons because it could become a good bonus for her reputation, having a good skater as a daughter. And Evgenia actually liked Yuzuru, she always treated him with kindness and even tried to defend him when she could. Kikuchi-san was the one who had the duty to take Evgenia at the Asada Castle for her lessons, and he always made sure to let Yuzuru sneaking out with them. Once they grew up, going with Evgenia became on of Yuzuru’s duty, so he was able to kept skating regularly. And since they were children, Misha had some new dress experiment that Yuzuru had absolutely to try, or a dress arranged for him from one of the show, or some old Tatsuki’s dress that Misha brought to a new life. Thankfully that habit never die down, so now he could try to pass as a noble to save Kikuchi-san from being deported.

\- The dress is wonderful, but you have still to be careful, Yuzuru.- Jason spoke up again. He worked for the Asada too, as a musician, and always hung out with Misha and Shoma.- You’re too sweet to be one of these horrible noblemen. Well, besides our masters of course, they’re one of a kind. The others are all ugly.-

\- They’ll never buy a servant with 20 gold coins either.- Yuzuru responded.- I am Kikuchi-san’s only hope.-

\- What did you tell the baroness?- Misha asked curiously.

\- I am picking wild flowers.-

They all laughed at his innocent tone.

\- Shoma, can you still see her?-

\- They’re buying a brooch or something.-

\- Unbelievable! She ignores the manor, blames us for her debt, and still pretends to have money to burn!-

\- Keep dressing you, or you’ll never complete your mission.- Misha smirked.

\- You’re the one that keeps distract me! I’m coming out anyway, don’t you dare laugh.-

Shoma rolled his eyes at Jason.- We see him like that all the time at the rink.-

\- But never outside and without skates.- the musician said.

Yuzuru came out from behind the curtain. This time Misha created a champagne colored dress that seemed simple but was, in fact, very well done and full of intricate details, like the sparkling cross on his chest.

Jason started clapping excitedly.- You look so beautiful!-

Misha just nodded, satisfied with the result.- Very noble.-

Yuzuru felt himself blushing.- The shoes are too big.-

\- Nobody will be looking at your feet.- Shoma said.- And you’re dressed as you deserve.-

\- Yards of fabric and I still feel naked.-

Shoma stood up in front of him.- If you want to pass for a nobleman you must play the part well. Chin up, proudly.- He actually raised his chin with a finger.- You belong to the palace, remember that. Just think about what Lord Daisuke always do.-

\- Your crush for our master is too cute Sho.-

\- Shut up Misha.- Shoma looked at Yuzuru seriously.- Don’t you dare getting arrested or I’ll kill you!

Yuzuru could only smile before crushing Shoma with a big hug. He missed him so much sometimes, it was difficult not having him around all the time, even after all these years. Yuzuru still remembered the day when his father returned home with a little scared boy. Apparently, his parents had enough children to feed and they abandoned him in a city market. Little Shoma was so sure that they would come back that he started panicking and crying only late at night. Evgeni was returning to the inn after a long day of work when he found him and he just couldn’t leave that poor thing in the street alone, at best he would end up in an orphanage. So he took him at the manor. Yuzuru immediately liked him and Nobu with his wife Kanako raised him. Shoma grew up like a little brother for his master’s child, until everything changed with Evgeni’s death. Yuzuru still shuddered thinking about his luck when one night, he was twelve years old at the time, he heard baroness de Ghent complaining about Shoma with Marguerite. The boy was still very little for his age and couldn’t do any hard job around the house. He was a burden for her, as he was for his parents earlier. She was thinking about sold him to get some money. Yuzuru started panicking at that. He couldn’t lose Shoma. So he did the only logical thing and ran away to the Asada Castle, punishment for being out late be damned. He needed to found Misha, his friend could make him talk to Mao somehow.

Tatsuki and Mao Asada never stopped considering him a friend over the years and after his father’s death they always tried to help him. He knew that they talked with their father about his situation, without result. The Duke of Asada wasn’t a cruel man, but he was an old friend of the baroness and her dead husband for a long time and refused to believe a bunch of children over her. Besides, he didn’t think high about his son. Tatsuki was the same age as Yuzuru and he wasn’t interest in politics or economy. He had an artistic spirit and loved to study literature and philosophy, two things that didn’t went well with his family ambitions. On the other hand, his older sister Mao was a really smart girl who knew exactly how to please her father and help Tatsuki and Yuzuru. She was the heir of the family and her father’s pupil. So when she asked the Duke to take as a servant that little boy from the de Ghent house, she found a low resistance. She reasoned that Shoma could become her personal valet, since she needed one, and that he could be useful in ice shows once trained well, because he was a cute kid. Yuzuru remembered well how it was both a relief and a heartbreaking moment for him when Shoma leaved the manor to went living at the castle. He wasn’t always with him anymore, but he was safe in a good house and he could see him very often. Plus Mao was right, once trained he turned out to be really something else on the ice. Mao and her husband treated him well. It was an arranged marriage, but a lucky one because they actually fell in love. Lord Daisuke was a kind man, more like Tatsuki. Since the Duke was sending to Valencia as the king’s ambassador, Daisuke and Mao were ruling things at the castle.

Shoma hugged him back and Yuzuru felt more determinate than ever. He saved his little friend back then, now he had to save Kikuchi-san. He wouldn’t let his house fell down completely.

\- Stop hugging me, you have work to do.-

Yuzuru smirked.- You just don’t like when I get too sentimental.-

\- I live with Misha, I know everything about sentimental idiots.-

\- Hey!-

Jason laughed hard at that.- Come on Yuzuru, let’s do something for your hair, they’re a mess. You have to be perfect for the job.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like that first meeting, it's so funny in the movie XD
> 
> Also, now that most of my cuties are here, a little summary of how old they are in this story:
> 
> Javier 24, Anna and Luca 22, Marguerite 21, Yuzuru 20, Evgenia and Misha 19, Shoma 18. Feel free to ask for the others, I have all this thing planned out but I don't want to scare everyone with how nerd I am when it comes to fanfiction XD
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you are familiar with the movie, but in this version of Cinderella's story there's Leonardo Da Vinci involved and he's basically the Fairy Godmother. I kid you not. Obviously, I need to recast him with someone from figure skating XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mistakes are all my fault, feel free to point them out as always and thank you for reading! Thing are starting to move finally!

Javier rode through the woods, feeling very proud of himself, he never arrived this far in his earlier runaways. But it wasn’t enough, he could hear the sound of horses in the distance. Better going faster. Behind a curve, he saw a carriage on the road, and clearly something was very wrong. There were a group of gypsies very busy robbing everything, some servants trying to stop them but in vain and an old man was screaming, asking them to stop.

\- Please, there’s nothing there, leave us alone!-

A moment later, one of the gypsies shouted.- Get on the horses! It’s the royal guards! Run!-

Javier looked behind his back and there it was, Sergei and his merry men.- God, I don’t believe this.-

He tried to escape again in the general confusion, but the old man stopped him, pleading.- Please sir, for the love of the God, my painting! That man, he’s getting away!-

\- The guard will help you. I cannot.-

\- Please sir. It’s…my life.-

Damn, Javi couldn’t say no to someone so desperate. The guards were almost there, but he couldn’t run away and let the poor man down. So he went after the thief. He catched him on the road and the gipsy tried to punch him with the painting case.

\- Ugly bastard! Fast!- Javi screamed to the horse.

Well, he was angry now. He ran after him as fast as his horse can. Apparently the old animal was still very good and he was able to attack the thief. Both of them fell to the ground during the fight, so Javi had to run after him.

\- Got you! Give it to me!-

They started another fight, not giving much attention on where they were going until it was too late and they both fell in the river. The thief swam away, and Javier just stayed here, soaking wet and grumpy.

\- Well, at least he left the painting.-

A couple of guards helped him out of the water and Sergei smiled at him like the psychopath he was.- Wow, you arrived really far this time, I’m impressed.-

\- Oh, shut it, you don’t understand.-

\- Yes, yes, you’re suffering greatly. Now, I think we have to get back something.-

The old man lighted up when he saw Javi returning with his painting.- Oh thank you, thank you!-

Mikhail, who had rescue Javi’s horse, rolled his eyes at him. – You promised your mother you wouldn’t try it again.-

\- I know. I lied. I just thought I’d see the world before I gave up my life to God and country.-

\- Why on earth did you stop?- the old man asked, clearly interested in dramas.

\- I suppose I lack conviction.- Javier looked at him, so happy now that he had his painting back.- You seems to have it in spades, my lord. Besides, you claimed it was a matter of life and death.-

\- A woman always is, Sire.- he responded, while rolling the painting and revealing the portrait of a beautiful woman with a mysterious smile.

Javi sighted.- She laughs at me sir, as if she knows something I don’t,-

\- Very likely, lady Aljona has many secrets, I barely painted some of them.-

Sergei turned to Javi.- Messier Mishin has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence.-

Javier looked at the man in shock.- Alexei Mishin?-

The artist smiled.- Arutunian was trap under a ceiling in New Rome. I’m just a second choice.-

Javi felt like he would explode for the excitement.- Here I am, on my way to Genovia and I find my salvation on the highway!- he grabbed a perplexed Mishin by the shoulders.- Sir, you are the founder of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward! Could you talk some sense into him?-

Mishin blinked, then turned to Sergei.- Captain Voronov, do translate.-

\- Prince Javier suffer from an arranged marriage, sir, among other thing.-

Javier looked affronted at his so-called best friend, before huffing indignantly.- Let’s go back then, but I have to return the horse before.-

\- Where?-

\- The manor of baroness De Ghent, I think. I know where.-

\- Fair enough. Mikhail, help the servants clean up this mess and try to find out something about that damn gypsies. We meet at the palace.-

\- Consider it done.-

\- Great. Now, messier Mishin, do you like to see our dear prince returning a horse?-

\- Why not? I always appreciate some good manners.-

Javi sighted. He had the worst friends ever.

When the group arrived at the manor, there weren’t any servants with apples in sight, Javier was very thankful for that, and the baroness was smiling widely at them from the door.

\- Ooooooh, your highness. What a lovely surprise.-

Javi just wished to get away with this as soon as possible.- Baroness.-

\- To what do we owe this great honour?-

\- I’m returning your horse, baroness.-

\- Oh. Was it missing?-

\- Yes. I took the liberty of borrowing it earlier. I’m afraid I scared your servant. A young boy with a… quite a good arm, actually.-

She looked at him with a strange expression, she seemed angry for a second, before smiling again.- He is mute, my lord.-

Javi raised his eyebrows in confusion. Mute? - Really? He spoke quite forcefully.-

The baroness batted her eyelashes.- Well, it comes and goes. But, as always, your highness is welcome to anything he wishes. Anything at all.-

Javier wanted nothing more to escape from that conversation entirely, when he heard some screams and two girls exited the door.- Oh, ladies. Here you are.-

They bowed in synch.- Your highness.-

Sergei and Javier exchanged a knowing look. Oh god.

\- Your highness, may I present Marguerite Françoise Louise, of the house of Ghent? And Evgenia.-

Holy shit, talking about preference. He and Luca could never complain again about his father’s soft spot for Anna.

\- You may indeed. Ladies, forgive me, but you seem to have blossomed overnight.- Javi said with his best flirting voice. It seemed to work too well on the blonde one, the infamous Marguerite. Who had a brooch that looked frankly enormous. - I must say, Marguerite, that brooch is… stunning.-

She batted her eyes.- This old thing? You’re to kind.-

On her side, his sister actually looked up with a resigned expression and Javi needed to use all his good manners to not smirk at that. Sergei actually covered his laugh with a cough. Clearly it was time to go.

\- Thank you again for the horse baroness. God day ladies.-

\- Oh, you’re always welcome in our home my prince!-

\- I bet.- Sergei whispered, making him snort.

Ok, they were friends for a reason.

Yuzuru ran as fast as he could and arrived in front of the palace. He slowed down, looking around while silently praying that nobody would understand that he was a servant.

\- Just breathe.- Chin up, like Shoma said. Looking up proudly, like he belonged in that place.

\- Make walk for the lord.- a guard said, letting him pass. So far, so good. He stepped behind the guards at the bridge and looked around in wonder. It was like a new world, full of colour, music and beautiful dress. He needed to find Kikuchi-san, soon. He was almost at the castle’s gate, when he saw him. Right in time, Kikuchi-san was in a cage with other men, ready be taken to the first ship for Armantia. Yuzuru breathed deeply one more time. – God, give me strenght.-

Yuzuru started running again, this time to stop the carriage. He blocked the street and spoke up with his best intimidating tone. - I wish to discuss the issue of this gentleman.- Kikuchi-san smiled widely at him. It actually helped.- He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him.-

The man on the carriage looked annoyed.- You’re too late, he’s paid for.-

\- I can pay you 20 gold coins.-

\- You can have me for 20 gold coins. Drive on!-

Yuzuru wasn’t going to give up without a fight and he grabbed the horse’s bridles.- I demand you release him at once or I shall take this matter to the king!-

He was playing with fire and he knew it, and people was starting to look at the scene with interest, wich wasn’t good, but he wouldn’t stop now.

\- The king doesn’t care, he’s now property of Le Pieu.-

\- He’s not a property at all, you ill-mannered tub of guts! – Yuzuru was angry now.- Do you think you have the right to chain people like chattel? I demand you to release him immediately!-

\- Get out of my way!- the man shouted right on his face.

Yuzuru was about to respond with something nasty, when someone else spoke.- You dare raise your voice to a Lord, sir?-

Yuzuru remembered that voice from the morning. He didn’t need to hear the timid “your higness” from the man in front of him. He turned around slowly, praying that the prince wouldn’t recognise him.

Javier was looking at the scene in front of him with a frown when the young lord who was fighting with that man turned around. Well, hello there. He had kind of familiar face, but at the same time Javi was sure he never saw him before around the court. That was strange. But on the same time it wasn’t possible that he forgot someone this handsome. Dark hair. Beautiful eyes. Slim body. And a snarky personality it seems.

\- F-forgive me sire. I meant no disrespect. It’s just…. I’m following orders. It’s my job to take these thieves to the coast.-

Javi was so busy staring at the boy that he caught only half of it, but it was enough.

Yuzuru spoke up again at that. Apparently the prince didn’t recognise him, luckily.- A servant is not a thief, your highness, and those who are cannot help themselves.-

Javier felt intrigued now.- Really? Well then, by all means, enlight us.-

Yuzuru looked around, they were surround by curious people, but he was determinate. He decided to ignore everyone else and stared at the prince proudly.- If you suffer your people to be ill educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crime to which their first education disposed them… what else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?-

Javier blinked, taken aback. Snarky and intelligent, oh god. Even Sergei at his side looked impressed. Messier Mishin was smiling at the boy. – Well, there you have it.- he ordered to the man.- Release him.-

\- But sire…-

\- I said release him.-

\- Yes sire.-

And if Javi thought that the boy was cute before, when he smiled at his words he looked just… stunning.

Yuzuru couldn’t believe it, it was actually happening! Somehow he convinced the prince to help him and now Kikuchi-san was free from his cage. He ran to him immediately.

The old man looked at Yuzuru with pride in his eyes.- I thought I was looking at your mother.-

Yuzuru grabbed him by the shoulders, feeling so relieved he would probably explode. - Meet me at the bridge.- he whispered, before saying louder.- Prepare the horses! We will leave at once!-

Kikuchi-san hurried away with a bow, and Yuzuru turned to face the prince.

Messier Mishin was looking at that courageous boy with a smile. Shoes too big for him. Interesting.

\- I thank you, your highness.- Yuzuru said heartily, bowing down before starting to leave.

Javier couldn’t let him go away like this and went after him. – Have we met?-

Damn it, Yuzuru was hoping for a quick escape. – I do not believe so, your highness.-

\- I could have sworn I knew every courtier in the province.-

Couldn’t that annoying prince just let him go? – Well… I’m visiting a cousin.-

A cousin? Javi needed to know everything about him.- Who?-

\- My cousin.-

\- Yes, you said that. Wich one?-

\- The only one I have, sire.-

Part of Yuzuru was patting himself in the back for that answer, another part was facepalming while calling him an idiotic smartass in what sounded suspiciously like Shoma’s voice.

Javier blinked again, perplexed. Usually everybody fell at his feet only because he was the prince, but this boy actually seemed ready to start running away as fast as he could.- Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?-

Name? Yuzuru couldn’t give him his name!- No! And… yes.-

\- Then, pray, tell me your cousin’s name so I might call upon her to learn who you are.- No way he let him escape like this.- Anyone who can quote Thomas Moore is well worth the effort.-

Yuzuru couldn’t help but stop at that. He wasn’t able to talk about his favourite books to basically no one, the only exception being Tatsuki because he was another hopeless compulsive reader but he was monosyllabic in his answers. He turned around with a hopeful smile. Maybe that prince wasn’t so bad after all. - The prince has read Utopia?-

\- I found it sentimental and dull. I confess, the plight of the everyday rustic bores me.-

Correction, he was actually the worst human ever. – I gather you do not converse with many peasants.- Yuzuru commented sarcastically.

What the hell was this boy talking about? Javier was a prince! He laughted.- Certainly not, naturally!-

Wrong answer, now the boy looked angrily at him.- Excuse me sire, but there is nothing natural about it.- He started walk away again, so Javi followed him. A difficult one, really.- A country’s character is defined by its everyday rustics, as you call them. They are the legs you stand on. That position demand respect, not…-

\- Am I understand that you find me arrogant?-

Yuzuru probably already took it too far. He sighted, trying to calm himself, before answering.- Well, you gave one man back his life, but did you even glance at the others?-

Javier stopped in his tracks, stunned. That boy put himself in place like nobody else.- Please, I beg you, a name. Any name.-

Yuzuru bite is lips. It was his fault, why couldn’t he just go away without bitching at him? Well, it was also the prince’s fault for being so annoying. And handsome, actually. But mostly annoying. But he couldn’t give him his real name, so he came up with his best option at the moment. – I fear that the only name to leave you with is… Comte Yuzuru Hanyu.-

That was his mother’s clan, so it was unlikely that somebody ever heard it before. He started walk away when the prince sayd.- Here now. That wasn’t so hard.-

They looked at each other with a smile, before being interrupted.- Oh Javier! You’re back!-

Javi turned around with a smile.- Hello, mother.-

Yuzuru paled. Mother? The queen? Definitely time to go. He used that moment of distraction to escape, he had to find Kikuchi-san and gave back the dress to Misha before returning to the manor. Hopefully Shoma would show him some mercy for being this late.

Javi turned back after greeting his mother and the boy was just… disappeared.- Comte Yuzuru Hanyu…-

\- Javier, your father had some words to you. Several in fact.-

\- I’m used to it. Walk with me?-

\- Don’t think to get away this easily child, but it’s a good start.- Tracy smiled at his boy, accepting his arm.

Javier returned to the palace feeling like a dead man walking. And thinking about that dark, fierce eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Mishin as our personal Da Vinci here XD I couldn't resist XD  
Also, he's from Genovia, no discussion. Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi is our queen people u.u
> 
> The next chapters will be longer, I have the habit to start slowly and then just.... vomit my feelings I guess ^^''
> 
> See you soon, space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is busy being dramatic and gets an ultimatum from Brian, Yuzuru gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta, all the mistakes are my fault and I'm sorry!

Kanako, Nobu and Satoko were busy in the orchard when Yuzuru and Kikuchi arrived. The first one to saw them was Kanako, who screamed with joy and started running to them. Satoko and Nobu stopped what they were doing to celebrate with a hug, before following her.

Meanwhile, Kanako almost knocked out both Yuzuru and Kikuchi.- I was so worried for you two! Thank God you’re okay! You’re here!- She shouted tearfully, hugging them so hard that Yuzuru was a little worried for his life.

\- Wooohooo, boy, you did it!-

Yuzuru grinned at Nobu's enthusiasm, while Satoko started crying. He patted her on the back. - Hey, don’t cry, everything went well.-

\- I’m just so happy, you bring Kikuchi-san home!-

The old man looked at them with a warm smile, tears in his eyes.- I’m so grateful for each one of you, you’re all my life.-

Kikuchi had worked for Yuzuru’s father and his family all his life. He never had a wife and didn’t have relatives left, so he always considered them his family. Nobu and Kanako were a young married couple when they arrived with Kanako’s sister, Satoko, from the Sunrise Kingdom, after following Yuzuru’s mother here to start a new life. The master's death was hard for them, but they never gave up and always trusted each other, like a real family. And then there was Yuzuru, his little master. The old man couldn't be more proud of him.- It was like seeing your mother again. But with your father’s temper.-

Yuzuru hugged him hard to hide his tears.- I’m so glad you’re here with us again, Kikuchi-san.-

That’s all the family Yuzuru had left. He had to protect it.

\- You are restricted to the grounds.- King Brian said without looking up from the letter he was reading when Javier and Tracy arrived in his consulting room.

Javi rolled his eyes, already annoyed.- Am I under house arrest?-

\- Don’t mock me boy!-

\- Javier, don’t start.- His mother looked severe at him.- You can’t run away every time something doesn’t appeal you.-

\- Well, forget me mother, but we’re talking about a damn marriage here! It’s my life!-

\- Do not talk to your mother like that!-

\- Or what, father? You’ll send me to Armantia like some criminal?-

\- Don’t tempt me.-

\- Oh please, calm down you both.- Tracy stopped them with another glare.- Now, talk to each other properly or I will have words with both of you and it will not be pretty, I can assure you.-

Brian sighted. He knew his wife too well to not listen to that.- Fine. Javier, listen to me. You are the crown prince of Toronto. You can’t escape that.-

\- But it’s also my life, father.-

\- You were born to privilege son, and with that comes responsabilities…-

\- Forgive me, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room really happy.-

Tracy stepped in again before Brian would strangle his son.- Javier, we know exactly how it is. And by all mean, we’re actually happy, so your argument here is invalid. I’m not thrilled at the idea either, but I can see your father’s point. We’re worried for you. Your time as a young prince isn’t eternal, you need to start growing up.-

Brian nodded at that seriously.- You have to learn that be a king sometimes means to make sacrifice for the sake of your people.-

Javier looked away. That wasn't fair.- Good. Then, I don’t want it.- he said then angrily, before exiting the room.

Tracy shook her head with a resigned sight.- He really needs to grow up some. He looks a lot like you when you were younger, Brian.-

\- Hey!-

\- I married you then, I know.-

Brian huffed.- I'll talk to him later again. He can’t escape from his duties forever.-

\- Let’s hope he starts listen.-

Yuzuru entered the main room with the flowers, thanks to Jason that one actually, and Marguerite started chant happily.- Someone is in trouble.-

He stopped dead in his tracks, allarmed.- What do you mean?-

In that moment the baroness stormed in and started pushing him against the wall.- You stupid, stupid boy! How dare you do this to me? To Marguerite? It all makes me sick!-

Yuzuru looked around in panic. She found out about earlier at the palace? But how? They just went to the market and back!- What did I do?- He looked at Evgenia and she was mimic a horse with her hands. Oh right. That. Damn annoying man.- Prince Javier stole our horse this morning?-

\- Yes! And that would explain why he returned it this afternoon! - the baroness shouted angrily. - How dare you let him surprise us like that?-

\- I’m sorry! -

Rodmilla glared at him like he was and insect before turning around. - Luckily for you, Marguerite turned in a beautiful performance.- She sounded so proud now.- She and the prince had quite an interlude.-

Marguerite smirked. - Yes, I shouldn’t be surprised if he drops by again.-

Yuzuru blinked at that. Marguerite and the prince? He thought back at how the man had look at him during their banter about Thomas Moore. Well, clearly it wasn’t a performance to be proud of by Marguerite’s standards, but prince Javier had seem invested enough. Probably Yuzuru just underestimated his stupid ego.

\- Come come!- the baroness snapped him out of his thoughts.- I must know exactly what was said. The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings. He said you were forceful. What did you say?-

Oh god, he had to confess that embarrassing moment. - I… I called him a thief, madam. I did not recognise him at firts!-

After a moment of disbelief, she laughed at him.- Oh Yuzuru. You poor little country boy. Well, we have to work harder to make sure the house is looking perfect now, right?-

\- Yes madam.-

Kikuchi-san decided it was the right time to enter with Kanako. The baroness looked at him.- What are doing here?-

\- I paid my debt, madam. They let me go home.-

She seemed uninterested.- Good. Go… grab some chicken.-

Kanako nodded in his direction and Yuzuru exited with a bow, the sound of Marguerite laughs still in his ears.

Javier was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, busying himself with feeling angry at his father, his mother and the world in general, when his brother Luca stormed into in his room and just launched himself on the bed beside him.

\- Our fugitive is back to us, what an honour!-

\- Shut it, Luca.-

\- Mother and Anna were worried, you know. I wasn’t. You are too much of a lucky bastard to hurt yourself while dramatically run in the countryside.-

Javi rolled his eyes. - You’re so annoying little brother.-

Luca smirked. - Why, thank you. It’s basically my job to be your pain in the ass.-

\- That’s actually Sergei's task, you have to live to be in the second place.-

\- Wow, you really hit me in the feelings Javi.-

Javier sighted.- Look, I appreciate that, really, but I'd like to be alone right now.-

\- Sorry, I can’t do that, you would just staying here and thrown yourself and amazing pity party when you can actually talk to someone who wouldn’t judge you about your problems.-

Javi elbowed him in the arm.- Ok, I was wrong, you are the number one pain in the ass.-

Luca elbowed back.- What an honour. Now speak.-

\- There’s not much to say. Father wants me to marry some girl. I don’t want to.-

\- Yes, but you never think about why father wants you to do that?-

\- Oh my god, please, not you also with that crap about growing up! I’m an adult!-

\- You are. technically. But sometimes you don’t act like it.-

\- Luca!-

\- No Javi, listen.- Luca looked at him seriously. – I know that your role is scary. I would be terrified if I was in your shoes. But that won’t change the fact that you are bound to be a king and right now your only answer to any type of problem is basically to jump out from the first window avaviable.-

Ok, maybe his brother had a point here.- Fair enough. I clearly have to work on my temper. But Luca, I have time! I’m still young! I want to live my life before becoming a king!-

\- Javi, becoming a king is your life. You talk about it like you wouldn’t be yourself anymore, or you couldn’t have a life of any type. You don’t have an expiration date once you'll be crowned, you know. You are the only one who can decide what type of king you would be, no one can do that for you.-

Javier just kept looking up, frowning.- You talk like I actually have a choice, I have no choice.-

\- You have responsibilities, it’s different. Everybody has them. Yours are enormous and frankly scaring, but you are the one in charge on who you will become. The arrange marriage? Of course I don’t like it Javi! And I’m pretty sure that our father isn’t so thrilled either, but you have to prove him that you don’t need it, get it?-

\- Prove him what, exactly?-

Luca got up with a sights.- That you can do the right choice for you. Just think about it.- He patted him on the shoulder before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Javier kept looking up at ceiling, thinking about the conversation with his brother. The right choice. He still felt like there was no choice for him, let alone a right or wrong one. Plus, he wasn't ready for marriage. He didn't want to tie himself down, especially to a stranger, like his parents had to do a long time ago. He was genuinely happy for his sister’s marriage and his brother’s engagement, they’re both in love with their partners and he want them to be happy, but he couldn’t picture himself in that place at the moment. Not anytime soon. Michal and Scott kept telling him that he probably hadn’t met the right person already. He really didn't know. Every girls and boys in the court were fighting for his attention, and of course he’d appreciate having some beauty around. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t crushes over the years, there were even epic some. Like when he discovered that he actually liked boys as much as he liked girls when Duchess Carolina Kostner married lord Tomas Verner. His young self basically turned into an incoherent mess of a teenage boy disaster every time he saw Lord Verner around. Like, it was basically impossible to not drool. And it was kind of funny to share a love interest with Anna. But the worst crush ever was for Queen Miki of the Sunrise Kingdom. She stayed at the palace for some economic arrangement between their kingdoms for like six months, in wich he literally lost his damn mind over her. At least she was very gentle when she turned him down. His friends stopped mocking him after a year or two. So, he had a lot of options, really. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted that. And in that moment he thought back at the morning, that mysterious boy who could quote Thomas Moore and fight for the poor people rights but also blushed in embarrassment when Javi asked for a name. Comte Yuzuru Hanyu. He totally had to ask his mother who he is.

\- Comte Yuzuru Hanyu?- Tracy said thoughtfully, while she and her son slowly walked trough the gardens after dinner.- I’m afraid I never heard of him.-

\- But you know every courtier, mother.-

\- Oh Javi, please, do you have an idea how many young people are actually in the court? You better ask Anna, really.-

\- I will.-

Tracy had a knowing look in her eyes.- He must be very interesting if you want to know about him so bad.-

\- Let’s just say that he… intrigues me.-

Javier was actually saved from an interrogation by his father.- Son, can I talk to you?-

He looked at his mother, who rolled her eyes.- Behave, you two.- she responded, before walking back to the palace with a nod to her husband.

\- What would you like to propose this time, father?-

\- I’ll give you want you want.-

\- I beg your pardon?-

\- You want a chance on love? You want to decide for your life? Fine. But be quick. Seven days from now there will be a royal ball in honour of Messier Mishin. In that occasion, you will announce your engagement with a girl of your choice, or I will announce your wedding with the princess of Valencia.-

Javi sighted. - And what if is not a girl?-

With great surprise, Javier saw his father shaking his head with a resigned expression.- Whatever, I don’t care. You get the point?-

He stared at him in disbelief.- You… don’t care? That I also like boys?-

\- Son, really, you think you hide it so well over the years, but you actually are an open book when you like someone. Kind of embarrassingly clear. At least Anna was subtle about Lord Verner, you always acted like you were about to faint on the spot. And don’t even get me start about Queen Miki.-

\- Oh my God.- Javier wanted to die in embarrassment now.

\- I don’t care who you want to marry, Javier. I was an only son and I had to married your mother. But it’s different for you, the dynasty is secure, I don’t need an heir from you now, I need you to prove me that you can become the great king I think you can be.-

Javi blinked. He didn't expect that. – Really?-

\- Of course. Look, your grandmother choose for me, and it was actually a great choice. But I want to trust you enough and give you this opportunity, the only thing I ask you is to be careful with your choice.-

\- What, are you afraid I will pick an embarrassing spouse?-

Brian looked at him seriously.- No, you have to be careful because marriage is a commitment, it’s important and you really need to understand that. You will be tight to another person for life. And that person would be tight to you. Javier, you have to choose someone who can understand the weight on your shoulder and help you carry it, but it’s not only that. You have to care for this person, for his life, his happiness. Marriage can be great but it’s a lot of work, arranged or not. And I’m worried for you because you are wasting your time and your talent right now. So, if you can’t make a choice for love, I’ll make it for you with someone who knows exactly what would mean to marry a future king, someone who I can trust about taking care of you, as a king if not as a lover. -

Javier nodded, feeling a little bad now for how he acted all day after that speach.- I’m sorry father.-

\- I’m sorry too, son. Now, hurry up. And choose wisely.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's October. GP season is here. Time to grab the alcohol even if I don't drink. Plus, get well soon Misha, I love you!
> 
> Ahem, real skating moment aside, yes, I'm an old fangirl and I crushed on Tomas Verner like everybody else, sue me. Like, I took a picture with him last year at the Lombardia trophy and I was speechless for the next half an hour. I feel Javi so much here. Luca is the little annoying brother XD
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier needs to think about his life choices, Yuzuru wants some relax but ends up meeting the prince again, meanwhile Mishin sips his tea and the boys try to be helpful in every possible wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta, I'm the one to blame for every mistake. Thank you for reading! :)

Yuzuru and the others were in the middle of their morning duties around the house when someone knocked at the door.

\- I’ll go, that’s on me!- Nobu chanted with a wink. Yuzuru was very grateful for that, since he was in the middle of cleaning the curtains. He heard a little chat, then Nobu closed the door with a letter in his hand.

\- What’s that?-

\- An invitation for a ball.-

\- A ball?- he asked curiously.- What did it say?-

\- “To the Baroness de Ghent and the lords and ladies of the house. Their Majesties’s Lord Chamberlain cordially invites you to a masque in honour of Messier Alexei Mishin on the eve of feast of St. Jude.”-

\- Ooooooohhhhh, a masque!- Kanako piped in.- That sounds fun!-

Satoko rolled her eyes.- Yeah, I don’t like thinking about Marguerite and the Baroness having fun, thank you very much.-

But Kanako was too enthusiastic to stop.- Yuzuru! You better pick a good costume!-

The boy started laughing.- For what, cleaning the floor?-

\- Oh, come on, you can go!-

\- She’s right, you know.- Nobu said.- It’s written here. “The lords and ladies of the house”. You are the lord of the house.-

\- Yeah, like the baroness would really let me go to a ball.-

\- He’s right, you two are too optimistic.-

Kanako pouted.- Satoko, you’re no fun.-

Satoko stuck her tongue out to her sister.- Whatever. Yuzuru, I need help with the bees when you’ll finish with that monstruosus things.-

He smiled at her.- Yes, five minutes and I’m all yours.-

\- I wait outside.-

Nobu sighted.- I know it’s impossibile, but you will always be my little master, Yuzuru, and you really deserve to have some fun. And with that, I’ll go help Kikuchi in the kitchen.-

Yuzuru finished his work, hugging Kanako while heading outside.- Thank you Kana, you’re always so kind to me.-

\- Oh, shut up boy or you make this old woman cry.- She hugged him back. More strangled him with her love, but Yuzuru was use to that.

He felt so lucky to have all of them.

\- You know, I’d actually have given anything to see you all dressed up like a courtier.- Satoko said with a sly smile while they were working outside.- Especially while speaking with the prince like the little snark you are.- she concluded with a smirk.

\- Oh yeah, scolding him is more like it.- Yuzuru grinned before closing his eyes in embarassement.- God, I cannot believe I gave him my mother’s name. And the man is insufferable.-

\- Yeeeees, You’ve been saying that. Aaaaaall day.-

\- Don’t use your smartass tone, Satton, it’s as true now as it was this morning and if you were there you would totally agree with me.-

\- I bet, I always agree with you on judging people. Well darling, he’s royalty. They’re born like that.-

\- Then I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is having to live with the rich.-

Satoko kept looking at him with a knowing smirk. Devil woman.- I’ll bet he’s quite charming up close.-

Yuzuru was ready for the verbal match.- Honestly, I think he and Marguerite deserve each other.-

Satoko stared at him with a horrified shudder.- Oh, bite your tongue! The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean every day!- when Yuzuru started laughing, she looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes.- Maybe I can just make her fall down from that throne by throwing some apples.-

Yuzuru gasped in betrayal.- You swear to never speak about it again, that was so embarassing!-

Satoko just laughed at him. Yuzuru gave up, he couldn’t win against her. While they were returning to the house, he thought back at their conversation. Yuzuru didn’t really believe that the prince and Marguerite deserved each other. The man seemed insufferable enough yes, but nobody deserved that kind of punishment. And the tought of Marguerite as the queen was frankly scaring. But in that way they could have the manor back, the baroness and the girl would living at the royal palace and finally leaving them alone and free.

And yes, the prince was quite charming. Oh well, Yuzuru would never admit that out loud anyway, Satoko would never let him hear the end of it.

Javier stepped absently on the ice, not really thinking about doing something cool as usual but only trying to distract himself from everything. Or maybe focus on finding a spouse. Or both. At this point he just didn’t know anymore.

\- Guys, Javier is thinking, the end is near.-

And his friends were all horrible people.

\- You’re a bastard Scott, really.-

\- Oh come on Javi, you’re no fun today.- Sergei was basically grinning like an idiot.- This is one of the best thing that ever happened around here, let us have some satisfaction.-

\- To be fair, you always get satisfaction on having fun about Javier’s troubles.- Mikhail smirked.

Alex was actually no better.- That’s because he always end up being the funniest one.-

Michal nodded, faking a serious expression.- You’re the light of the party around here.-

\- I’m glad to see that you all gets joy from my misery, thank you guys.-

\- Oh come on man, it’s not that bad.-

\- Ondrej, I love you, but you were lucky enough to marry my sister, you have no room to talk here.-

Luca rolled his eyes.- Ondrej is right, you know. You need to stop being your dramatic self and start searching for someone if you don’t want to marry that princess.-

Mikhail blushed.- Marrying a princess actually sounds cool.-

Sergei shook his head.- You’re a sappy one.-

Javier sighted in defeat.- Well, it’s not easy. I can’t just go outside and hope to fall for someone. How you guys managed it?-

\- Man, really, I wish I knew, I guess I’m just a very lucky bastard.- Scott risponde, shooking his head in disbelief.- I get the best girl in the country and I still don’t understand how it happened.-

\- Animal magnetism?- Alex snorted.- That goes for Michal and Ondrej too.-

Michal held his hands up.- Guilty as charge. You know Javi, I think you have to let yourself go a little. And really, Ondrej is the worst sappy of us all but he’s right, you need to stop thinking too much and try.-

\- Scott married Tessa Virtue, so there’s hope even for you my friend.-

\- Thanks Sergei, you always know how to cheer me up.-

\- I live to serve you, my prince.-

Luca and Scott almost suffocated by laughingn too hard. Javier looked up. He was surrounded, there was no hope.

Ondrej patted him on the shoulder.- Honestly, Javi, do you really want our help?-

He shook his head.- As always you’re the only normal one here. And you’re right, I have to do it alone. I just don’t know how, or where to begin.-

\- Well, we can totally help for where to begin! I already have a list!-

Javier stared at Alex in horror.- A list? A list of what?-

\- A list of possible brides or grooms of course! You can’t just pick up every courtier that thrown themself at your feet!-

\- Oh my god, please, no!-

Sergei lighted up.- Oh my god, please, yes! Alex, you’re a genius!-

\- Good thinking!- Michal said, clapping his hands. They were all too enthusiastic about that. Javier was terrified. - Like, what do you think about lady Kaetlyn Osmond? She’s beautiful.-

\- Or, comtesse Kiira Korpi?- Scott looked excited like a baby.

\- Guys, guys, please, he doesn’t need this.-

Luca was a good brother, really.

\- I propose that knight, Brian Joubert. He’s handsome, smart and older, my brother needs someone to guide him.-

Correction, he was the worst.

Sergei nodded at the young prince.- Good observation, nobody here forget the infamous Verner madness.-

Michal nodded knowingly.- A pity that he and Carolina aren’t an open couple, they’re both a good pick.-

\- Oh my god, shut up you all!-

But they hadn’t finish yet.

\- I would offer my sister but she actually like girls.- Alex was very serious about the all situation.- Lady Vanessa James?-

Ondrej approved with a thumb up.- She’s stunning, really.-

\- Oh, I know, Tatsuki Asada!He’s really handsome, right?-

\- Scott, we’re looking for someone who would actually give him a chance.- Sergei smiled sweetly. Too much sweetly.- I have the perfect idea: Loena and Jorik Hendrickx. Together. At the same time. Both handsome and you can actually have a double wedding since your father gave you total freedom. I say polyamory yes!-

\- I need new friends. I always say that, but this time it’s true, I really need to find new, normal friends.-

The arrival of Messier Mishin actually saved Javier from more “helpful proposition”.- Gentlemen, good morning! I have a couple of new things to try, but for one of my inventions I need a lake or a river, some of you can help me?-

Javier spoke up immediately.- I know the perfect place, Messier Mishin. I will take you myself!- he glared at the boys.- So I don’t have to listen to my stupid friends and their crazy ideas.-

Sergei put an arm around his shoulders.- Yes, messier Mishin, and please help him with his troubles.-

\- What kind of troubles?-

Javier sighted.- Love.-

\- Oh, so the best kind. Let’s go, my prince, this is bound to be interesting I think.-

Yuzuru walked around the forest, searching for some truffles for dinner and generally enjoying that beautiful afternoon. He arrived at the lake and the water looked so tempting. His hands were dirty and he worked all day long around the house. Well, he deserved to enjoying that perfect weather a little more.

Messier Mishin was busy preparing some of his inventions, while Javier couldn’t stop grumbling about everything.- Do you really think there is only one perfect mate?-

The old man smiled at the prince's troubled tone.- As a matter of fact I do.-

Javier walked around the small beach.- How can you be certain to find them? And if you find them, are they really the one for you or do you only think they are? And what if the person you’re meant to be with never appears?-

Mishin actually looked up at Javier with a resigned expression. The monologue seemed endless at this point.

\- Or that person appears, but… but you’re too distracted to notice? –

\- You have to pay attention.-

Javier kept throwing rocks in the lake, lost in his reasoning.- Then… let’s say… God puts two people on earth and they are lucky enough to find one another. But… one of them gets hit by lighting. Well, then what? Is that it? Or per chance you meet someone new and marry again. Is that the person you should be with? Or was it the first? When the two of them are side by side, were they both the one for you and you just met the first one first? Or is the second one suppose to be the first? And is everything just chance or are some things meant to be?-

Messier Mishin patted his back.- You can’t let everything to fate, boy. She’s got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand.- He put down his new invention.

Javier smiled curiosly.- What’s this project?-

Mishin was both glad for the change of argoument and pleased to show off his abilities.- Would you care to see if they work?-

\- Yeah, let’s see!-

Yuzuru was swimming slowly, eyes closed. The water was perfect and it was nice to not thinking about everything for some moment.

A shadow passed on Yuzuru’s face. Maybe a cloud…

\- It looks like rain!-

Yuzuru opened his eyes, saw someone above him and screamed loudly. That made the mysterious someone fell on him from some strange pieces of woods. When Yuzuru emerged from the water, he realized it was actually an old man, not some strange monster. And he was coughing loudly.

\- Sorry sir, I’m so sorry, let me help!-

\- Oh… oh. Thank you. Clearly it didn’t work.-

\- What?-

\- Nothing. You’re very kind.-

Javier found it entertaining at first, those strange boat shoes seemed really funny. But then he watched in horror when messier Mishin fell in the water. He gasped in panic and started running. It looked like someone was helping him.

\- Messier Mishin! Are you all right?-

\- I should leave walking on water to the son of God. Fortunately, I tripped over an angel.-

Javier stopped dead on his track, literally aghast.- Comte!-

Yuzuru looked up at that, he was so concentrated on helping that poor man that he didn’t look around him. And guess what, the prince again. His amazing luck.- Your higness!- In that moment he slipped on some rock. Great, that was going better and better.- Oh, careful, it’s very slippery right there.-

Javier moved from his freezing position when he saw Messier Mishin helping the boy. Why wasn’t he help him? The comte seemed ready to freeze.- Here please. Allow me.- Javier took off his cape and put it around his shoulders.

Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. He was soaking wet, a little shaken from earlier and that cape felt warm and soft.- Thank you.-

Oh god, that boy needed to stop smiling like that immediatly. That smile did strange things to Javier stomach, really.

Messier Mishin kept glancing at them with a knowing expression, his only regret was not having some good tea in to sip while watching the scene. Oh well.- Time to dry up.- Both of them snapped out of their staring match to look at him with matching embarrassed expression.- Luckily, I always have extra clothes around.-

Yuzuru fidgeted with the cape.- Uhm, well, I should…-

Mishin patted him on the back.- Oh don’t worry, you both will became more wise with the years and thinks about these details. Just enjoy the sun my boy, you will be good in a moment.-

Javier nodded eargely.- We can seat by the lake as long as you need.-

Yuzuru couldn’t say no to that.- You’re both very kind, thank you.-

They sat down in silence, trying to not think about messier Mishin changing behind them.

Javier sneaked glances from the corner of his eyes. The comte looked pensive, facing the lake. He seemed somehow younger, with the wet hair covering his front. Almost ethereal. And thank god for the cape because his dresses were wet and Javi couln't handle to think about that without some dirty addings from his stupid brain. He wanted to try to talk, but his mind was blank. Oh, there was something.- Where are your attendants?-

Yuzuru turned to face the prince.- I…decided to give them the day off.- It was a stupid answer and he knew it, but that man’s eyes made it difficult to think straight. Damn it.

Javier blinked, confused.- A day off? From what? Life?-

Yuzuru tilted his head, looking at him honestly curious at this point.- Don’t you tire of people waiting for you all the time?-

\- Yes, but… they’re servants. It’s what they do.-

\- I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours.- Yuzuru sighed, that was pointless.- I should go.-

Javier stopped him.- You’re angry with me.-

\- No.-

\- Admit it.-

Yuzuru turned around.- Well, yes, if you must know.-

Javier frowned.- Why?-

\- Because you’re trying to bait me with your snobbery.-

Oooooh, this shall be good. That boy kept proving to be a mystery for Javi.- I’m afraid, my lord, you are a walking contradiction and I find that rather fascinating.-

Yuzuru frowned.- Me?-

\- Yes, you. You spout the ideals of a utopian society, yet you live the life of a courtier.-

Not exactly, but Yuzuru couldn’t let it go.- And you own all the land there is, yet you take no pride in working it. Is that not also a contradiction?-

\- First I’m arrogant, and now I have no pride. However do I manage that?-

\- You have everything and still the world holds no joy. Yet you insist of make fun of those who would see it for its possibilities.-

Luckily they never looked up. Messier Mishin actually found some tea and biscuit in his baggage.

Meanwhile, Javier stared at the boy in amazement.- How do you do it?-

\- What?-

\- Live each day with this kind of passion? Don’t you find it exhausting?-

Yuzuru blushed at that, pleased by the compliment, and gave him a little smile.- Only when I’m around you. Why do you like to irritate me so?-

Javier found that blush fantastic and the conversation even better.- Why do you rise to the occasion?-

They both started laughing, still looking at each other. Mishin enjoyed that, clapping silently. But in that moment the horse made a noise and Yuzuru snapped out of his trance. Definitely time to go.

\- Ehm… forgive me, your highness, I lost the track of time.- He gave him the cape back.

Javier catched it automatically, just confused by that change of tone.

Mishin held up a strange thing that seemed made to fly.- But the wind! Is perfect now!-

Yuzuru would actually love to saw that strange invention better, but he couldn’t stay longer.- I am sorry.-

\- I’ll play tennis Tomorrow.- Javier said with a hopeful tone.- With maquis Lambiel. Will you come?-

\- I must go!- the boy screamed one last time, while running away.

Javier sighted, looking at messier Mishin.- Why does he keep doing that?-

\- Well, my boy, remember, don’t let everything on fate.-

\- Let’s just hope he’ll come Tomorrow.-

Maybe his friends were right on something: he really needed to stop thinking and went out, he found that mysterious boy again after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, before heading to Egna for the JGP I find the time to post this chapter, I'm so happy XD
> 
> Things starting to move from here ;)
> 
> Also, from now on let's the serious skate watching begin! XD
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier needs an advice. Mao has a plan. If you think that Javi's friends are the worst, wait until you see Yuzuru's. Or Anna's. Purple pants of sin alert in this one. Sergei and Mao are the captains of the ship in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loooooong. Like, I don't want to split it in two, but probably should had XD  
All mistakes are mine, still no beta.  
Thank you for reading!

Javier woke up excitedly and hopeful to saw the mysterious comte Hanyu again later. For good conversation purpose of course. He still wasn’t sure about that entire finding someone thing but at least the boy was interesting with all his arguments. And about that…

\- Hey…uhm… I’m sorry, what’s your name again?-

The young waiter who was responsible for the prince’s chambers and had the difficult task to wake him up every morning, turned to Javier with a stupefy look on his face.- Your majesty?-

\- What’s your name?-

The boy blinked, clearly taken aback.- I’m Nam, your majesty.-

\- Oh, Nam! I’m sorry, you are here every morning and I simply never bothered to remembered it. Someone just scolded me for that.- he smiled while remembering his conversation with the comte.- So, how are you? Do you like your job?-

The poor waiter seemed unsure on what to do, so he responded uncertainly.- I’m…I’m good, your majesty. I have a good work here and I’m always being paid in time.-

Javier raised his eyebrows at that.- What do you mean? Not everybody get their payment in time?-

\- Or any payment at all…- Nam realized what he just said and paled.- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean….-

\- No, no, I ask, I want to know. So, not every servants get a right payment? But that’s basically slavery!-

Nam shrugged.- Oh well, nothing new. I know some stories about people shipped to Armantia as thief only as a payment for their lord’s debts… Oh god, I’m so sorry!-

Javier put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.- Again, it’s fine. You know what, thank you Nam. It was an interesting chat!-

\- Uhm… you’re welcome?-

Javier had to go now, but the comte was right, he didn’t know how his people were really doing. And he had every intention to made it better.

Usually Javier enjoyed playing tennis and marquis Lambiel was a very good opponent and a perfect company. But today they found themselves surrounded by a lot of young courtiers, both lords and ladies, that kept chanting “oooooohhhhhh” and “aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh” at every single thing Javier did on the field. Clearly the news about his possible engagement spreaded like wildfire and now he felt like a deer in a forest full of hunters. God, Luca was so right about him being particularly dramatic these days. Javier tried to catch a good shot and failed spectacularly, ending up fall out the field right in the middle of his new legion of fans. He somehow escaped with new handkerchiefs hidden everywhere as gifts. But the ball was nowhere to be found. Marquis Lambiel just smirked at him and signed a precise point. Javier turned around in that direction, where Marguerite de Ghent was holding the ball with a cocky expression on her face and wearing a really showy dress.

\- You’re looking well, Marguerite.-

\- You’re welcome to look, your highness.-

Javi faked a laugh. Here she is, the most dangerous hunter of them all.

Yuzuru, Kanako and Satoko were busy at the market, trying to selling their vegetables, when their best client arrived. Unfortunately.

\- Ah, Yuzuru Plushenko. You’re getting prettier every week.-

Yuzuru didn’t have to raise his head to know that the other man had his usual luring smirk on his face.- And you, monsieur Le Pieu, are wasting your flattery.-

\- It’s a pity, your soil is the best in the province, and yet so poorly tended.- Le Pieu always knew where to hit to hurt the most.

Kanako piped in.- We have limited resources sir. We do the best we can.-

\- Anything I can do?-

Kanako smiled as politely as she could manage.- You should bring it up with the baroness and stick to shopping.-

\- I’d rather discuss it with Yuzuru, if you don’t mind.- he looked at the boy again.- I may be twice your age, child, but I’m well-endowed.-

Yuzuru sighted and turned around, but the man clearly won’t give up that easely.- As shown by my estate. I’ve always had a soft spot for the less fortunate. You need a wealthy benefactor.- The man fixed his body from head to toe and Yuzuru had to suppress a shiver, no need to give him any type of satisfaction.- And I need a young boy with spirit.- he concluded.

Yuzuru ignored the speech entirely and faked a smile.- Prunes?-

Monsieur Le Pieu clearly wasn’t happy about being dismiss like that.- No. I don’t buy anything this week. And you’d do well to remember that without my generosity your pathetic little farm would cease to exist. So I’d be very, very careful if I were you.- with a last smirk in his direction, he walked away. Yuzuru took a deep breath, returning to work.

Kanako, however, was still in full mama bear mood.- Horrible man! If he didn’t buy a bushel of vegetables every week, I’d spit on him! Are you okay, Yuzuru?-

\- Yes, Kana, I’m fine. Nothing new.-

Satoko was concerned too.- I really don’t like the way he looks at you, tought. Who knows what he’s capable of.-

\- Don’t worry, I can handle myself.-

Kanako hushed him.- We know that, Yuzu, we raise you, child! I just found him so creepy!-

\- He is. But we can do nothing about it, so no need to worry.-

Satoko rolled her eyes.- You’re awful optimistic sometimes.-

Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Javier decided to visit market, another phase of his exploration on how normal people actually lived, with Ondrej and Alex, when they bumped into Baroness de Ghent and her daughters.

\- Your highness! What a wonderful surprise.-

\- I bet.-

Javi discretely kicked Alex for trying to making him laugh.

\- Baroness. Marguerite. Evgenia. Always a pleasure to see you, my ladies.-

\- We’re heading to the market.- Marguerite said, batting her eyes.- Perhaps your majesty is coming this way too?-

\- Oh, we would be so honored to walk with your highness.-

He couldn’t say no without a good excuse, so Javier gave up. He could still went around and talking to his people, so that was just a little harm.- It would be my pleasure ladies.-

The baroness kept talking the entire way and the only one who handled the situation well enough was Ondrej, with his infinite patience and never-ending smiles. Alex looked ready to jump on the first trail he found to escape. If only Javier could do the same. Luckily, as a prince, he was able to look interested in every situation. Especially since the baroness made everything in her power to make him walk with Marguerite, who was just as bad as her mother. Thankfully, Alex saved them from boredom when he spotted a particular product, passing it to Javi.- Hey man, look!-

\- Oh good!- he turned to Marguerite, ready for a change of argument, shoving her that strange food.- Never have you tasted anything so delicious.-

He actually didn’t expect her reaction. Marguerite closed her eyes, mouth open, waiting for him to feed her. Alex was clearly suffocating behind his back.

He gave up, uncomfortable with the entire situation, and gave her the food. – Like it?-

\- Like it?- her face clearly said no.- Why, it’s positive sinful. What is called?-

\- Chocolate.-

\- We have a lot of that in Armantia.- Alex commented.

\- Yes, the monks keep sending bricks of it.-

\- Oh, and what use you can…- Evgenia tried to speak, but her mother hushed her abruptly. Ondrej looked startled at her.

Marguerite pointed to a trail on their left to distract them.- These are our servants, your highness.-

Javier looked up, actually interested.- Really? Oh, I’d love to meet them.

Kanako and Satoko saw the group approaching and froze on the spot.

Javier smiled at the two stupefied servants, they seemed nice women.- Good day, ladies.-

Yuzuru looked up at that with a gasp and just through a chicken in the air, in the prince direction. Immediate chaos. Satoko pushed him away quickly.

Javier didn’t expect to be attacked by a bird and almost fell over Alex, while Ondrej shouted proudly.- I got the chicken!-

The baroness was furious.- What are you doing? Trying to scare the prince to death?-

\- We were startled, that’s all.- Satoko said with her best poker face.

Javier frowned, looking around. He was actually sure to had seeing someone else here before the chicken, but…- Were there only the two of you?-

\- And the chicken.- Kanako supplied.

Javier just shrugged at that, keep on with asking them how they were doing at the market that day, while Yuzuru was busy breathing, hidden behind some barrels. That was close.

After returning to the castle, Javier asked to Ondrej.- Do you know where I can find Anna?-

His friend beamed, as always when he heard his wife’s name.- Usually she enjoys a walk in the private garden at this time of the afternoon.-

Good. He needed some privacy so he could talk to his sister properly. The fact was, Javier felt a little lost right now and the best person to reach for some advice about his problems was Anna. She was a good listener and a really sensitive person, plus she understood Javier better than anybody else and gave good advice on everything.

And yes, Anna was in fact in the private garden, having a tea under the gazebos. But she wasn’t alone.

She was with her best friend, Duchess Tessa Virtue. Javier stopped dead on his feet. Crap.

Tessa was famous in the entire court. She was beautiful, elegant and smart, and the reason why Scott always referred at himself as a lucky bastard by marriage.

The problem was, Anna did scold both him and Luca when they did something stupid, but she was always posed and diplomatic while did it. On the other hand, if Tessa Virtue had to scold you, you better be ready to be buried alive. And Javi was positive he would get the scold of the century sooner or later.

But it was too late to turn back and leave, because Anna was already smiling in his direction.- Javier! What are you doing here, brother?-

\- Uhm, I wanted to talk to you, but if you’re busy with Tessa…-

\- Oh, nonsense, come here and sit with us!-

\- Yes Javi.- Tessa smirked sweetly.- No need to be scared.-

Anna laughed at her antics.- Don’t make him run away, Tessa.-

\- Too late.- Javi sighted as he sat down on a chair.- At least, there’s cookies. And I really need some advice from my little sister.-

Anna nodded, holding his brother’s hand to comfort him.- Why don’t you start from the beginning?-

\- Well, I don’t know if there’s a real beginning, but… Okay, how can you be sure you really like someone? Like like, I mean.-

Great, he was already babbling.

Anna and Tessa looked at each other, then his sister said tentatively.- Javi, I mean, it’s not like you didn’t have crushes in the past…-

\- Yes, ok, I know, I…but what if you find somebody…interesting…-

Anna basically squeaked at that.- Oh my god, you like someone! You’re always so cute when you have a crush!-

\- Embarrassing you mean.- Tessa snickered, before rolling her eyes.- Please tell me this isn’t about Marguerite de Ghent, we all saw that scene on the field earlier.-

\- Why? She’s quite beautiful after all.-

\- I sure hope you’re smart enough to not choosing a spouse only by the beauty. Because in that case you can just marry that girl from Valencia, rumors as it that princess Alina is quite beautiful.-

Anna agreed seriously.- It’s not just that Javi. You have the right to choose who you want, but I really don’t know about her… I always have the impression that something is off about that girl and her mother. I feel like she always hide her real character. And I really hope you can find someone who can make you happy, she seems like she wants to make herself happy.-

Anna was always a good judge of character and Javier could actually saw that himself.- I understand what you mean, but it’s not about her…-

\- Oh, wait, I know, our mother talked about some mysterious comte….-

\- A comte? I heard some stories in the past days around the court about a young man who wanted to free a servant.-

Javier could feel himself blush and that was all the answer they needed. Anna clapped her hands excitedly.- Oh my god, we’re right! Who is he?-

\- That’s the problem, I only know his name but he basically disappeared from the face of earth. Do you happen to know a comte named Yuzuru Hanyu?-

Anna thought about it.- Yuzuru Hanyu? I’m afraid I never met him. Tessa?-

\- Me neither, sorry.-

\- He said he’s here to visit his cousin. And before you two ask, I don’t know who his cousin is.-

\- Well, that sounds complicated.- Tessa commented.

\- I kind of invited him at the field today but he didn’t show up.-

\- Kind of?-

\- Anna, what can I say, I happen to run into him casually in the most unexpected places, we basically bitch at each other and then he always runs away in a heartbeat.-

Tessa tried to suppress a laught.- He’s already bitching at you? Whoever he is, I like him.-

Anna casted him a knowing look.- So, an interesting one?-

\- Really interesting. I just need to find him first.-

\- Found who?-

Javier closed his eyes. He knew that voice, unfortunately.

\- Maia, Meryl, we were waiting for you!We have an extra guest, as you can see.- Anna exclaimed happily. Javi didn’t share her enthusiasm. He was so screwed now.

Lady Meryl Davies sat near him, patting his back with a gleeful smirk.- We always appreciate extra guests. How are you today, my darlings?-

\- Oh, we’re fine.- Tessa responded.- Javi here, however, needs advice on romance.-

\- By the way Javi, is true that there’s going to be a selection for your future spouse?-

Javier looked at Maia terrified.- What?!-

\- Really, and I had to know that from my idiotic brother! I have so many possible choices for you! Some are my exes, so I have real good references.-

\- A selection?- Meryl asked, intrigued.- I think we risk too many participants, we actually need an audition first. I volunteer as a judge.-

\- Good idea, me too!-

\- And me three.-

Anna just laughed at her brother’s horrified face.

\- Oh my god Maia, don’t listen to your brother’s crazy ideas!- he screamed.

\- Why not? You clearly need help.-

\- Kill me now.-

Meryl nudged him.- Come on, no need to be this nervous, you basically have a legion of possible choices, you can totally find someone in time!-

\- Apparently he had found someone already.- Anna said, still trying to solve the mistery.- You two don’t happen to know…-

\- Ladies!-

Everybody turned to the young woman coming their way.

Anna lit up.- Mao! What a pleasure! When did you come back?-

Oh god, why on earth his sister had to be friend with all the worst girls in the court? Plus, his luck, he just wanted to talk to her, not facing all the four horsemen of the apocalypse in a single afternoon.

Mao sat down near Anna.- It’s a pleasure to see all of you! We came back from our trip two days ago. I just finish to talk to Chamberlain Ghislain about the ice show during the masque, I have so many ideas!-

Maia gushed.- Wonderful, your shows are always the best!-

\- By the way, apparently everybody around here lost their minds over your engagement, Javier.- Mao smirked at him.- My father clearly hopes you will choose princess Alina but I really don’t care about that, don’t worry.-

Javier looked up with resignation.- Well, thank you I think.-

\- He’s grumpy because he’s the talk of the day around the palace.- Meryl whispered to Mao, loud enough to be heard clearly.

Anna smiled.- No, he’s grumpy because he has a secret crush.-

He looked at his sister with betrayal, while the girls went awwww in synch.- Not you too, you traitor.-

\- Javi, you’re actually really obvious, plus they can help, maybe they know him.-

\- Know who?- Meryl asked.

\- A mysterious comte that apparently is here to visit some cousin and in the meantime catched my brother attention.-

\- Oh cool. What’s his name?-

\- Yuzuru Hanyu.-

Mao gasped, surprised, and covered her mouth. Everybody turned to her once again.

\- Yuzuru… Hanyu?-

Javi looked at her hopefully.- You know him?-

She blinked, than started snickering like a hyena.- Yes, kind of.-

Javier really dind’t know why she was laughing so much but he couldn’t care less. Finally!

\- Lady Mao, do you know where I can find him? I know he’s guest at some cousin’s house, but….-

\- Oh, no, I don’t know that, but I know that he used my private rink these past days. You, know, my brother was in charge while me and Daisuke were away and he likes to have guests on ice.-

\- The rink? He can skate?-

Mao smiled at him like a cat who catched the mouse.- Actually, I think he would come to skate tomorrow.-

\- Really?-

Anna clapped.- That’s wonderful!-

\- You have to go too!- Tessa added.

Mao looked positively delighted.- Oh, it would be an honour to have you at our rink. Lord Yuzuru would be there in the afternoon, I think.-

Javier opened up in a large smile and the girls actually cooed.- Oh my god, you’re so gone. Please, take Scott with you, I have to know everything!-

Meryl looked at Tessa with a grin.- Why Scott? We can go with him.-

\- Ladies please, he needs to be able to talk to that guy.- Anna shook her head.- Don’t screw up Javi.-

\- I’ll do my best. Thank you, Mao.-

\- Oh, it’s definetly my pleasure.-

\- Well, sister, it’s not exactly the talk that I had in mind but it was really productive. Now, if you like to excuse me, I have to talk to our father about something important.-

Mao left the castle basically vibrating with excitement. Now she just had to know everything. Easy. It would be really funny to go directly to Shoma, he always acted like he was grumpy and scary but Mao knew how to make him talk in a heartbeat. And normally she would, but she needed someone else for what she had vaguely in mind.

Her carriage stopped in front of Misha’s atelier in the town. She asked Keij to wait for her downstairs while entering.

\- My lady, welcome! I hope you had a good day so far!-

\- Very good, thank you. I had a really interesting chat at the palace.-

\- About the show? Oh, I’m so excited and nervous, Messier Mishin will see my works!-

\- Yes, about that, but I heard something else, a really interesting rumor.- She smiled sweetly at him.- So, you don’t happen to know why suddenly there’s a mysterious comte named Yuzuru Hanyu around the court? Because I find it funny that he has Yuzuru’s mother family name.-

Misha’s face was so red at first and then suddenly paled so fast that Mao was actually a little worried for a moment. Got it.

\- Lady Mao, I…-

\- Are you going to lie to me? Because I’m positive that somehow our Yuzuru turned the palace upside down and I need to know everything. Am I right?-

\- Well…yes.- he said in defeat.- But it was for a good reason!-

\- I bet, I know him, he’s not stupid. Tell me the entire story!-

So Misha confessed to her Yuzuru’s plan to save Kikuchi. Mao nodded seriously.- Damn, if I wasn’t visiting my father in Valencia I would have helped him. But this is even better!-

\- Better? Are you…not mad?-

\- Oh no, but you can totally make amend!-

\- Everything!-

\- Do you have new costumes for Yuzuru?-

\- Actually I do, I worked on something here and there…-

\- Great. I want to see them all, we have work to do my friend!-

That night at dinner the atmosphere at the manor was a little dark.

\- Kanako.- The baroness spoke up.- Where are the candlestick? We can hardly see our plates.-

On the other side of the room, Yuzuru raised his eyes in Nobu’s direction.- Here we go again.- he whispered, making him snickers.

\- They’re missing, my lady. I’ve searched high and low.-

\- The paint in the hall is gone too.- Marguerite said.- It seems we have a thief around here.-

Her mother huffed.- So this is how I’m treated after all our years together! My husband’s prize possessions! Well, I shall just garnish your wages until the pilfered items are returned. Is that quite understood?-

\- Yes ma’am.- they all responded.

The baroness kept on with her scolding.- Perhaps I shall ship you to Armantia with all the other thieves.-

Marguerite was smiling with satisfaction at that, when Evgenia spoke for the first time during the dinner.- Oh! Didn’t you hear mother? The prince asked the king to release all those men.-

\- He didn’t!- Yuzuru exclaimed, unable to contain himself. Nobu looked at him strangely, but Kikuchi just smiled knowingly.

Evgenia turned to him, clearly pleased to have some good conversation for once.- Mmmmm, now by…-

Baroness Rodmilla looked sternly at both, so Yuzuru returned to stay still and Evgenia turned to her mother.- Now by royal decree, any man who sails must be compensated.-

She stared laughing.- Compensated! Honestly! What is the world coming to?-

Evgenia tried to speak again, but Marguerite interrupted her.- Enough with that, who cares. I want to know who this Comte is that everyone keeps talking about. Ten courtiers were speaking of him today and how the prince fell all over himself.-

Yuzuru was serving the wine and just shared a glance with Kanako and Satoko at that words. If only they knew…

\- We should find out who he is and bury him.- the baroness said.

Yuzuru almost spilled the wine all over the table. Luckily there was no way they could find out about him.

Shoma was skating lazing around the rink, ready for a rehearsal of his new program for the masque in his new costume. Misha finished it in the morning and apparently Shoma had to try it on right away because they all had to be perfect for some reason. Like that Misha was a fanboy of the special guest of the masque. Oh well. He stopped by the board near Jeff, who was busy explaining some new possible groups number to Nathan and Boyang, who were more busy rocking the bench to make the other one fall down. Typical.

In that moment Matteo exited from the changing room and entered the ice without a shirt on, half naked

\- Oh my god, put something on you pervert, there are minors here!- Shoma exclaimed, covering Boyang’s eyes with one hand and Nathan’s with the other.- Plus you’re going to catch a cold and also nobody want to see it!-

\- Speaks for you.- Alexandra shouted happily from the other side of the rink, making Ivan pouting on her side.

\- Wooohooo, I said nude yes!- Adam said from his place near Jason, stopping for a moment his guitar.

\- You are all perverts.-

Matteo smirked and ruffled his hair.- Come on Shoma, live a little!-

\- I don’t know how Nicole can stand skating with you, seriously.-

\- Plus it’s for the show, I just have to get used to that while on ice, so I’m making experiments.-

\- Jeff, tell me you wouldn’t let him perform naked at the palace!-

\- Well, the court would love it.- Jeff grinned.

Nathan rolled his eyes.- You’re such a grandpa Sho.-

Boyang nodded.- And we’re just a year younger than you, you jerk.-

Shoma ignored them as always.

\- Don’t worry, Misha would do some body painting, apparently I wouldn’t appear naked in the end.- Matteo said.

\- Oh, cool!- Nathan sounded excited at that.

\- Why don’t you do some body painting too, Sho?- Boyang asked with a grin.

\- You are all beyond hope.-

\- Oh, if you freak out this much about me, wait until you see Yuzuru.-

Shoma glared at Matteo suspiciously.- What do you mean?-

\- Seriously, Misha is in the changing room with a new costume for him and let me say, I’m less scandalous like this.-

In that moment Yuzuru entered, followed by Misha and Tatsuki, dressed up in a purple suit so tight that it would probably be better if he just went around naked.

Shoma covered his eyes, scratch the purity of that ungrateful children.

\- What do you think guys? Matteo and Nicole really like it!-

\- Yes we do!- Matteo smirked.

Jason and Adam were cheering loudly, Jeff was speechless, Alexandra sighted dreamily while Ivan muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “I need a cold shower”.

Yuzuru looked at Shoma, a little concerned.- Are you okay? You’re so red.-

\- Don’t worry about me. This is… thigt.-

\- Oh, I think I would move better on the ice, Misha and Tatsuki agree on that.-

Misha was basically absorbed in analyze every detail of his work, ignoring Shoma’s death glare entirely.- I think I’m a little too much of a genius.-

\- Tatsuki, thank you very much for let him use this fabric for me.- Yuzuru smiled gratefully to his friend.- The colour is so pretty and it’s wonderful on the skin.-

\- No problem.- Tatsuki nodded.- You look amazing, and this is not much of my colour anyway. Misha, I was thinking on something silver for my next suit. And a little more…sparkling.-

Given that he currently had some see-through shirt, it really said something, Shoma thought.

In that moment, Nicole piped out the changing room’s door:- Matteo, for god’s sake, we’re all taking a break before Jeff make us work to death, stop showing off to impress the kids and put on something!-

Jeff nodded serenely.- We have a masque at the palace, we need to be perfect people.-

\- Whatever, I just want to skate for a bit.- Shoma shrugged, following Tatsuki around the ice while Alexandra and Ivan exited with Matteo.

She turned to the bench.- Guys, come with us.-

Boyang pouted.- Shoma can stay, why we have to gooooo? Plus, I want to watch Yuzu skates.-

\- Yeah, if he stay, we stay.- Nathan exclaimed stubbornly.

Jeff muttered a “babies” before going out with the others. Yuzuru was about to go on the ice when Misha called him back.- Wait, I have to do your hair!-

\- Whyyyyyyy? It’s not like somebody cares. I don’t care!-

\- Shut up, you need to be perfect in every moment! Now, come here.-

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. Misha was so fixated sometimes.

Javi was lacing his boots in a nice guest room just outside the rink. He was very nervous, but trying to not act like it. And probably failed spectacularly if Sergei’s smug expression was an indication. He, Scott and Michal were with him for support. Kind of. More for teasing in fact.

Lady Mao was finishing with her own boots at the other side of the room.- Gentlemen, are you ready?-

Javier nodded.- Thank you again for your hospitality, my lady.-

\- Oh, it’s nothing. Our rink is nice, but certainly not as yours at the palace. It’s very practical since my athletes use it for prepare the shows.-

\- Well, I always wanted to skate here.- Scott smirked.- Some of your performers are incredible.-

\- Thank you, my lord. Let me lead the way, my husband will catch us later, my brother Tatsuki is already on the ice.-

They followed her into the rink. It was big but very simple, as she said earlier, with a series of bench around it, very practical. Tatsuki Asada was on the ice trying some spins. He wasn’t alone, a young boy was skating around fast. Javi recognised him from some of the previous shows. He had always enjoyed his exhibitions. A couple of boys were sitting on a bench near the other entrance, chatting with the musicians. He was about to tell the others to go trying the ice when another figure passed by in front of them so fast that for a second they could only saw the purple of his costume. After a moment, Javier recognised comte Hanyu, busying with some intricate steps on ice and wearing a suit so tight that leaved basically nothing to the imagination. He could feel his inside temperature rise insanely high.

Sergei made an impressed whistle, while Michal covered his eyes.- I’m married, I’m married, I can’t see that kind of things…-

\- Well, I’m married too but I’m not dead and have eyes so…-

\- Scott!-

\- What? It’s actually glorious, Tessa would totally drool with me.-

They all seemed to forget about Mao, who just stood behind them trying to not laugh too much.

Sergei nodded at Scott’s words.- Well Javi, my friend, now I know why you’re so fixated with that boy. Good pick, good pick.-

Javier tried to say something but he probably lost forever the ability to speak. Or think. Especially when the comte started to slide on the ice, legs spread…

\- Oh god…- the only good thing was that he didn’t notice them, too lost in his own world apparently.

Just when Javier thought he saw the worst of that sweet torture, Yuzuru launched himself in a donut spin, ending with a bielmann.

Michal shrieked in pain and Scott commented something about good flexibility, Javier wasn’t sure. His brain stopped working after that.

Sergei put a hand on his arm.- Wow, congratulation for choose such a hottie as our new ruler. I’m so proud of you.-

Javier shook his head.- Shut up. I can’t think about a good remark right now.-

But they didn’t see nothing yet. Tatsuki Asada choose that moment to do a combination jump and the other boy followed with a quadruple toeloop. Apparently that was all the encouragement that Yuzuru needed to start jumping. They watched him performing a triple axel basically out of nowhere from a back counter with a perfect smooth landing.

Their jaws went to the floor level in synch.

Next he went for a gorgeous quadruple toeloop, nailing it.

\- Yes, he has amazing jumps, can we go to the ice now? I’m carving some axels.-

They all jumped at Mao’s voice, completely forgot about her. She smirked at them, before heading to the rink entrance and shouting.- Boys, calm down, we have guests!-

Yuzuru was in the middle of launching himself into a quadruple salchow when he turned at Mao’s voice and saw the guests. Prince Javier and friends. Crap. He missed the landing and just slipped on the ice in a sit position, looking at them with a shocking expression. He was so absorbed in the joy of being on the ice again after almost two weeks of nothing, he hated when he couldn’t skate for so long, so he wasn’t paying any attention to the rest of the world. He was so happy when Misha and Shoma came to him at the market and proposing some skating time. He felt bad to leave Nobu and Kikuchi-san here alone, but they basically sent him away. He just wanted to have some quality time on ice. Why on earth the prince was here? Usually the rink was only for Mao’s family and her skaters. He never saw someone from the royal family and he had skated in that place since he was able to walk basically. He couldn’t understand why he kept running into the prince in the most unexpected places these days. That was so dangerous. And his heart couldn’t stop beating so fast, but it was probably for the shock. Right?

\- Wow, he also beast our Javi on being the king of fashionable falling, I already stan him!- Scott laughed, but Javier ignored him entirely and skated to Yuzuru, offering a hand to help him.

\- Are you all right, comte?-

The boy looked at him strangely, he seemed weirdly afraid, before accepting his help.- Yes, it’s nothing.-

\- I’m so sorry, we didn’t meant to scare you.-

\- I was only surprised and it’s also my fault, I’m always too much focus when I’m skating.-

Mao arrived near them.- Oh, comte Hanyu, I see you already know our prince. I invited him here today with some of the lords, I hope you don’t mind.-

Yuzuru tried his best to not glare at Mao, he always knew she was the worst, he just didn’t realize how much since now. She was smiling at him like she was innocent and pure, but he knew better. Tatsuki was probably involved too. The traitors. Yuzuru cleared his voice before speaking.- Not a problem at all, you and your brother are just kind enough to let me use the rink while I’m here.-

\- You are a wonderful skater really.- Javier said, making Yuzuru blush.

\- Hate to interrupt that moment, but some of us are actually here to skate.- Tastuki looked unimpressed as always.

\- He’s right!- A blonde man stopped near the prince, followed by the other guests.- I’m Sergei Voronov, it’s a real pleasure to meet you properly. And this two are lord Michal Brezina and…-

\- Duke Scott Moir.- Scott shook Yuzuru’s hand with his best charming smile, earning a glare from Javi.- Let me say, I’m a fan. Peharps do you dance on ice like me and my beloved wife? Your steps are incredible.-

No way in hell that Yuzuru would actually confess that he had spent his childhood ice dancing with both Mao and Tatsuki.- No my lord, I usually skate only by myself…-

\- A pity, really, you are very talented.- Scott smirked.- Peharps you can teach our prince here some good moves…-

He was thankfully interrupted by Shoma, who had made two plus two on the entire situation and was now trying to kill them all silently with the power of his brain, skating by and performing a perfect cantilever for a good distraction.

Sergei and Mao cheered loudly at that.

\- As you can see, the comte is not the only one who has good moves around here.- Tatsuki commented, taking his sister’s hand and making her twirl.- We are a family of performer.-

\- That’s true.- Mao laughed.- You know my valet, Shoma Uno, your highness?-

\- I remember him from your shows my lady. Amazing skater.-

Shoma bowed down respectfully.- Your majesty is too kind.-

\- But Shoma had it right, people!- Mao exclaimed.- We will all freeze standing there, we can totally chat while skating around.-

\- Can I have the honor to skate with you?- Javi asked to Yuzuru.

The boy blinked, surprised.- Me?-

\- As my friend said, you’re certainly a good match for skating.-

They all started warming up, skating around the rink. Yuzuru felt so nervous, having the prince on his side, but skating always calm him and soon he was just enjoying the sensation.

\- You must really like the ice, my lord, you seem happy.-

Yuzuru smiled, despite his nerves.- I am, your highness. I love skating. What about you?-

\- Me too, we have a rink at the palace and I use it as often as possible.-

Yuzuru sighted dreamily, thinking about having a rink for skating every time he wanted.

\- You’re welcome to try it, if you want.-

Instead of answer, Yuzuru started skating backwards.- A generous offer, your highness, I don’t deserve it.-

Javi mirrored him, skating backwards too.- I beg to differ.-

Yuzuru just smirked and started with some steps. Javi mirrored him again before adding other tricks on his own. Two could play that game. Yuzuru followed without a hitch. They started skating around, trying to imitate the other, lost in their little world.

Sergei was shaking Michal by the shoulders, on the verge of breaking down and squealing.- Oh my god, this is so cute, our idiot baby is so grow up guys!-

\- Stop shaking me you jerk, I can see it and freak out myself.-

\- Guys, he’s flirting without embarrassing himself, this is a miracle!- Scott said, moved.

Sergei nodded eargerly.- I know, I ship it so much guys!-

\- Oh my god, I ship it!- Jason squealed.

Adam awed.- Me too!-

Boyang was basically jumping in excitement.- Count us in!-

Nathan wasn’t better.- Totally, they’re so beautiful!-

\- I’m going to cry.- Misha was clearly emotional for various reasons.

Shoma rolled his eyes at all his friends, sitting by the bench and watching the two lovebirds with heart eyes.- Be serious, please.-

Misha looked at him affronted.- Shoma, you’re heartless!-

\- I’m not heartless you moron, I’m scared. Yes, they’re kind of cute to watch, but the fact is that he’s the prince and Yuzuru is not a comte!- he covered his mounth.- Crap, they weren’t suppose to know.-

\- Don’t worry.- Jason said.- I explained everything the moment I saw our prince entering the rink. Plus, we can trust each other Sho, you know it.-

\- Yes, stop being so nervous, enjoy the love in the air.-

Shoma gave up.- At least you could give Yuzuru something less scandalous to wear.-

Adam gasped dramaticaly.- Outrage!-

\- Who’s here for the scandalous outfit?- Boyang asked. Everybody raised their hand.

Shoma just shook his head at his friends, returning to skating.

Lord Daisuke Takahashi joined unnoticed his wife and brother-in-law, who were apparently busy chatting about Yuzuru and the prince skating together.

\- It’s a match made in heaven, I’m a genius!-

\- The footsteps actually work, I’m impress.-

\- That’s what are you looking at? You’re unbelievable!-

\- Thanks.-

\- It wasn’t a compliment!-

Daisuke touched his wife’s waist, earning a smile.- Hello, my love. So, what are you plotting this time?-

\- A royal wedding.- she smirked.

Daisuke blinked.- That’s why our Yuzuru is skating with prince Javier while wearing the tightest pants in the entire kingdom?-

\- I fill you with the details later, now just tag along with us.-

\- I just hope you know what you’re doing, my love.-

\- Always.-

Javier was in awe and he regretted nothing. That boy was just too amazing and he knew he probably had to do some conversation, or even better just proposing, but the moment between the two of them was so perfect that he didn’t want to break the spell. Just skating like this, imitating each other, was perfect.

That’s why when he heard someone calling out for him he almost jumped out of his skin, the magic broken. They both turned to lord Daisuke.

\- Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to have you here. I apologize for being late.-

At his side, the comte just murmured “I need water” before heading to the bench. He turned to his guest, suppressing a sight.

\- My lord, I’m the one who has to thank you for your hospitality. It’s a real honor.-

\- I’m sure my dear Mao already makes you all feel welcome here.-

\- Lady Asada is a perfect host.-

Daisuke smiled.- Good, good. I’m going to warning up so I can catch up with all of you, if you don’t mind, your highness.-

Javier nodded, very distracted. He barely noticed the duke skating away, he was really busy staring at Yuzuru, who was drinking some water by the boards. He was magnificent just standing here doing nothing.

\- Stop staring.- Michal smirked, skating to his side with the others.- You’re covering the ice with your drooling.-

Javier just whined, hiding his face in Sergei’s shoulder.- God, I just want to make poetry on his eyes. And his ass, to be honest.-

\- It would be an epic poem.- Scott approved.- I do the same for Tessa all the time, and that boy has a quality ass just like her, I feel you.-

\- Not helping, Scott.- Sergei laughed.- Are you alive in there?-

\- Barely.-

\- Come on, you can still showing off your skating skills.-

Michal snickered.- Oh, yes, it’s time for some jumps.-

\- Awwwwww, your ears are all red, you’re so cute!- Jason cooed when Yuzuru stopped for some water.

He just ducked his head, embarrassed.

Adam sighted dreamly.- Oh, he’s really charming and he can’t keep his eyes off you. Lucky.-

\- Stop it guys, I have to find a way to go out fast.-

\- Don’t worry Yuzuru, just enjoy the moment!-

Yuzuru gave Misha the glare of the century.- You are in this too, right? That’s why you were so fixated on my hair and everything.-

Misha raised his hands.- Hey, you know how lady Mao is, you just can’t hide something to her.-

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. Sadly true. And speaking of the devil, Mao catched him by an arm.- Let’s skateeee.- she sing-song happily.

\- You’re a terrible person.-

\- I know you love me. Now, time for some good action.-

Javier saw lady Mao dragging Yuzuru again on ice and was about to join them, when she started gain speed and performed a smooth triple axel. Well, shit.

\- Ooooohhhhhh.- Sergei and Michal started clapping, while the group on the bench cheered loudly.- That was perfect, my lady!-

Daisuke smiled proudly.- My wife is terrific, don’t you think? She’s almost as good as me.-

Then the Duke performed a triple axel himself, textbook perfect.

\- Nice, watch mine now!- Michal yelled excitedly. And as always, his axel was big and beautiful.

Shoma just looked at them unimpressed before jumping one of his own from a spread eagle.

\- Yeeeeessss, that’s our boss!- Boyang screamed.

Nathan followed him.- We love you Sho!-

Then they started chanting.- Quad squad! Quad squad! Quad squad!-

Scott frowned.- Quad…squad? What?-

\- It’s the three of them, they are a group on our shows.- Tatsuki explained.- They’re loud and noisy, but actually kind of good.-

\- Do you hear him Boyang? That’s a real compliment!-

\- I can cry of joy!-

Shoma covered his faces in embarrassment.

Sergei had a maniacal look in his eyes.- We can totally have a jump-off then!-

Michal nodded.- Great idea! Like, the royal rink versus the Asada rink!-

Tatsuki raised his eyebrow.- Like a tournament?-

\- Ohdeargodpleaseyes!- Nathan had basically stars in the eyes at the idea.

Boyang, however, whined.- That’s not fair, we haven’t our boots here!-

Scott smirked at them.- You two could judge with me.-

Mao clapped her hands.- Oh, this sound so funny! Do it, please! Shoma, you represent me, make me proud.-

Shoma bowed.- As always, my lady.-

\- Comte, will you do me the honour to compete for me too?-

Yuzuru just sighted, knowing that he couldn’t escape. Plus, that sounded really fun.- It would be my pleasure, my lady.-

Daisuke kissed his wife’s hand.- I will make you proud, my love.-

Sergei clapped.- Good, so for the royal team there’s me, lord Michal and prince Javier, we can start!-

Shoma took that as a signal to jump and went for his signature quadruple flip. The boys on the bench cheered loudly.

Tatsuki shrugged.- Passable.-

Scott looked at him impressed.- You’re picky, I like that. But that’s kind of not fair, my merry men can’t do a quadruple flip.-

Shoma rolled his eyes.- Whatever, it’s a match.-

\- But we can do this!- Sergei shouted, throwing a toeloop.

Daisuke and Michal did their own toeloop, with a better landing for the duke.

Yuzuru decided to show off a bit and went for a quadruple loop.

Javier whined.- That was a loop, I can’t.-

Sergei was impressed.- Damn, that one time I need my little cousin around we brought Scott, he’s useless.-

Scott started chasing his friend around to get some revenge.

Michal pushed Javi on the back.- Come on, your turn. Make us proud.-

Javi smirked.- You’re all incorregible.-

\- Well, it’s also time to impress the wonder boy, don’t you think?-

For once his friend was right. Time for some quality salchow.

Shoma glanced at Yuzuru, who turned bright red while watching the prince performing some perfect quadruple salchow, and took his head in his hands.- Oh god, we lost him. He falls badly for that prince.-

Jason looked at him perplexed.- Uhm, I think he already has a huge crush? That’s kind of the point here.-

\- You don’t understand, I know him too well, he fall in love with that salchow, mark my words! He loves good jumps!-

\- You can’t fall in love with a jump, Sho.-

\- Boyang, shut up, he looks at your lutz the same way I look at a good steak, of course he can!-

After a moment of silence, they all burst out laughing.

\- Oh my god Shoma, you’re the best!- Nathan managed to say.

\- That’s the most romantic thing you ever said to me!-

Shoma left the idiots behind, heading where Yuzuru was still in total admiration.- Did you see that salchow Shoma? It was so big and smooth!-

\- It was good, but I prefer yours.-

\- That’s because you’re my friend.-

Prince Javier turned in their direction.- What do you think, my lord? Victory worthing?-

Yuzuru blinked, then he got that determinate look in his eyes that, Shoma knew it too well, always meant troubles.

\- Almost, my prince, almost.- he winked to Shoma.- I have my secret weapon.-

Shoma stilled.- What? No!-

\- Oh yes!-

\- You have a weird death wish, seriously.-

\- Oh, stop being jealous and wish me luck.-

\- Try to not die, you idiot!-

Yuzuru started skating around.- Clear the path please, I need space.-

Everybody stayed out of his way, watching him curiously. He ignored them, he needed all of his focus for master that move. When he gained enough speed he took a big breath, before launching himself in the air. The landing wasn’t perfect, he had to twirl to stay upright, but he managed to not put a hand on the ice.

Meanwhile the entire rink went silent for a long moment. Next to him, Javi could see Michal slapping himself and Scott and Sergei looking at each other in disbelief. He was still trying to rescue his jaw from the floor. As to be expected, the firsts to react were the boys, jumping up and down in a standing ovation while shouting nonsense.

\- That was…-

\- He really just…-

\- A quadruple axel. I live to see a real quadruple axel with my own eyes.- Michal said dreamly.- Javi, marry him on the spot, please! Or I swear to God, I’ll do it myself even if I’m already married!-

\- Well, he basically cut all our jump-off to nothing. He’s the ultimate winner.- Sergei declared.

Yuzuru was breathing hard, he could jump it but it was exhausting, and he hadn’t had enough ice time for that in weeks. Javier skated to him.- Is everything fine, my lord?-

\- Yes, your highness, just catching my breath.-

\- That was out of this world.-

Yuzuru smiled at him.- Your salchow is truly beautiful, your highness, but I couldn’t let you win so easily.-

He was still breathing hard and Javier was a little worried now.- Why don’t you take a break?-

Yuzuru nodded, letting the prince skating with him to the bench, where he sat down beside the boys.

\- Thank you, your highness, you don’t have to wait for me.-

\- But…-

Mao appeared at Javier’s side.- My prince, we’re still in the middle of a competition. My brother would jump now while comte Yuzuru rests for a bit.-

Javier looked doubtful, but nodded in agreement in the end.- Since the comte appreciate my salchow, I’m going to jump some.-

\- Great!- Mao clapped. When Javier skated away, she turned to Misha.- Just go.-

He nodded and exited the rink. Yuzuru raised his eyebrow at her.

Mao winked.- Start putting off your boots, Yuzuru. It’s the perfect time for you to leave.-

\- What?-

\- Oh please, I planned everything. Do you really think I would leave you without a good way out of this? Really.-

Misha came back, followed by a smirking Nobu. Yuzuru whined.- Why are you here?-

\- What, and let Kikuchi have all the fun? He’s out there with our carriage. Plus, Kanako wants a full report.-

\- Oh god…-

But Mao was right, so he unlaced his boots fast, while Tatsuki and Daisuke were keeping the prince and the others distracted with an arsenal of their best moves.

When Yuzuru was ready to leave, he turned to Mao and said out loud.- I’m sorry my lady, I have to go. Duke, lord Tatsuki, thank you again for the hospitality.-

Javier snapped his head at that and saw the comte ready to leave with a servant.- Wait…-

\- Goodbye, your highness.- Yuzuru said, afraid he would never leave otherwise.

\- Sooooo, why the prince himself looks at you like that? And what the hell are you wearing?-

\- Nobu please, have some mercy, no comment until we’re away from here.-

\- Wait!- Misha ran to catch them.- I have something for you!-

He handled Yuzuru a package. He looked at it doubtful.- What is it? And I have to return that costume somehow, where are my clothes?-

\- Already on the carriage, we can stop in the woods along the way.-

Misha nodded at Nobu’s words.- And you can keep it, obviously. There’s more dresses in there for you, give them to Satoko, she will know what to do.-

\- What? Other dresses? Why?-

\- You have to be ready for everything! What if you run into the prince again?-

Yuzuru covered his face, while Nobu started the carriage with a big laugh.

When Javier got back to the palace that evening, he went to his sister first, still excited after what happened to the Asada rink. Yes, the comte disappeared in a heartbeat as always, but not only he had fun with his friends and the Asada family, he managed some quality time with the same boy he couldn’t stop think about. Anna was reading in her chambers when he found her. Javier sat down and hugged her, hiding his face in her shoulder.

Anna petted his hair.- So, it went well.-

\- He basically run away again at the end, but Anna, I wish you saw him too. On the ice he’s just… unreal. And hot. I think Scott would propose Tessa a threesome.-

Anna laughed.- Really? Wow, he has to be special then. Scott is so gone over Tessa.-

Javier sighted.- What do I do now?-

\- Meet him again?-

\- I still don’t know where to find him.-

\- Weren’t you suppose to talk to him?-

\- Well, we talk a little, but it was more like… I don’t know Anna, it’s beyond words. It’s like we just click in some moments.-

\- Oh Javi.- she hugged him back.- You sound in love.-

\- I think I am.-

\- Then the answer is easy.-

\- Really?-

Anna nodded.- Why wasting time in the palace? Just go out and find that boy. He probably stay in the countryside, if you run into him at the lake. And then you can take him somewhere special, if he wants. Like a date.-

\- You know? You’re right. You’re the best sister.-

He would find Yuzuru Hanyu somehow, he would find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulation to reach the end of that monster XD (oh well, some of the other chapters aren't better XD)
> 
> Disclaimers: Matteo Guarise without a shirt is inspired by their 2018/2019 exibithion. And many thanks to Opera on Ice 2018 to actually went body painting on him and Nicole.  
For everything between Shoma, Nathan and Boyang you have to blame The Ice 2018 and 2019. Especially that 2018 kind of prom photos.  
I don't know why my brain decided that Nathan and Boyang need to behave like two children on a sugar hype, I just got along with that XD
> 
> See you son space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff!  
Or, Javier and Yuzuru discover that the woods can be dangerous and full of gypsies... that doesn't stop the flirting. Etude works his magic in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta, I'm guilty for every mistake. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Later that night, Yuzuru was in Rodmilla’s chamber, helping her to prepare for sleeping. Nothing new. He was near the fireplace when she spoke up excitedly.

\- We must press for a quick engagement.-

Yuzuru stopped dead on his track, biting his lips. He knew what she was talking about. Or rather who. And part of him still couldn’t understand how. She sounded so sure, and the baroness wasn’t delusional or naïve, but Yuzuru was thinking back at the afternoon at the rink, at how they skated together, smooth and easy, and how he could always feel the prince’s eyes on him. He probably needed to stop over think too much when there was no point.

Meanwhile Rodmilla was basically planning the honeymoon.-Vancouver Town at Christmas. Can you imagine it?-

She gazed at Yuzuru’s vacuum smile.- No. I don’t suppose you can.-

He looked down, embarrassed, while she kept talking.- My mother was hard on me too, you know. She taught me that cleanliness was next to godliness.-

The baroness raised from the bed and sat near the fire. Yuzuru started to combine her hairs.

\- She forced me to wash my face at least 20 times a day, convinced it was never clean enough. I was very grateful to her. She wanted me to be all that I could be. And here I am… a baroness. And Marguerite shall be Queen. - She concluded with pride.

Yuzuru continued with his work, lost in his thoughts and feeling… he didn’t know exactly. Regretful? Nostalgic? Jealous? What would his mother think of him now? How did she want to raise him? To be himself? To follow his father’s path? Or to reach greatness despite everything, as the baroness did with Marguerite? He would never know.

Suddenly Yuzuru felt a hand on his arm, tugging him. Rodmilla made him kneel in front of her, looking at his face with a pensive expression.

\- It’s a pity you never knew your mother.-

He blinked, surprised. It was like she read his mind.

\- There must be a bit of her in you somewhere. Aside from your appearance.-

Yuzuru bit his lips, then whispered.-I wish I knew how she was, what she thought of me.-

\- Yes. Well, we must never feel sorry for ourselves, must we? No matter how bad things get, they can always get worse.-

\- Yes madam.-

The baroness stopped, looking thoughtful.- You have so much of your father in you.-

Yuzuru made a tentative smile, lit up immediately at the mention of his father.

\- Sometimes I can almost see him looking out through your eyes.-

\- Really?-

\- Yes, well… Your features are different, but your character is so…rude. Well, to be raised only by a man. No wonder you’re built for hard labour.-

It was a strange moment, almost intimate, so Yuzuru found himself ask.- Did you love my father?-

Rodmilla looked away for a moment, before answering.- Well, I barely knew him.- she bit her lips, looking down.- Now go away. I’m tired.-

Yuzuru didn’t say anything and she didn’t look at him anymore, he just got up and left the room. Moments like this. Moments like this were what made him went on and gave him hope. Moments when he really felt part of his family again.

Yuzuru was laying in his small bed, up in the attic. He closed his eyes, making himself comfortable under the thin sheets, and let his imagination ran wild. He loved those quiet moments before sleeping, when he was not awake but not really asleep either, when everything seemed possible. Yuzuru always used that small moments for himself, for his desires and hopes, no matter how unrealistic they could be. He used them to relive the happy memories after a good day, or to gain courage after the bad ones. In his mind, he was finally free to do what he really wanted. Like enjoying those strange encounters with the prince, without the fear of being discovered as a servant. He could imagine himself like a real comte. Comte Yuzuru Hanyu would totally stayed at the lake, looking at that strange invention made by messier Mishin and asking a million questions. He would ask the prince about his favourite books and authors and probably arguing over each one. And he would obviously flirt back. He thought back at the sensation of having his hand hold so tenderly, or be surrounded by the other’s smell, when the prince offered his cape. During the day, he almost hated that he couldn’t stop feeling like this, because he knew he would end up with a broken heart. By night however, he could fall asleep thinking about how much he wanted to just lose himself in the prince’s arms.

The following morning, Kikuchi-San found that strange flying invention that messier Mishin showed him at the lake hanging from a tree in their orchard, so obviously Yuzuru had to try it right away.

\- Look, Misha! Shoma! It’s floating!- It was really funny. Messier Mishin was clearly a genius. Yuzuru ran around the sheafs of hay, laughing like crazy, with Misha trying to paint and Shoma trying to sleep.

Misha looked anxiously at him. - Why are you so happy?- Yuzuru told them earlier about the baroness convictions from the night before.- You’ll be swimming in manure if they get married!-

Shoma just rolled his eyes at that.- Dramatic much. If the prince is that stupid he deserves to be punished with Marguerite as a wife.-

Yuzuru ignored them.- I don’t know why you are so bothered, I couldn’t care less!- He was totally in denial at this point because he was the real delusional idiot, but they didn’t need to know that.

\- You’re lying!- damn, Shoma knew him too well.- The prince would be your brother-in-law and you, dear comte Hanyu, would be bringing them breakfast in bed.-

\- But they would move into the palace and I could stay at the manor and turn things around. Everybody’s win.-

Misha couldn’t contain himself anymore.- Yuzuru! You like him! Admit it!-

\- Nope!-

Meanwhile, Misha raised his head to looking around for more details of the landscape and he saw horses coming their way. From the palace. The prince and his blonde friend.

\- And I… I suppose if you saw him again, y…y…y….you’d simply…-

Shoma followed his friend’s gaze and started snickering, but Yuzuru was too invested in his game, eyes closed and arms spreaded in the wind.- I’d walk right up to him and say “Your Highness, my family is your family. Please, take them away.”

\- Good, because he’s heading this way.-

Yuzuru looked around alarmed and no, it wasn’t a joke. He ran hiding behind a sheaf.

Shoma returned to fake sleeping with a grin while Javier and Sergei stopped in front of Misha.

\- I’m looking for Messier Mishin. We have to go to the monastery, but we can’t find him. Have you seen him?-

Truth to be told, Javi was totally skipping the Church to avoid the wild crowd that seemed to follow him everywhere around the palace this days, so he took the artist’s offer as a good excuse. Plus, he planned to make it short, so he could asked around discretely to find the comte. Only problem, Mishin had the tendency to change plans like a whirl of wind. Luckily, they saw that strange flying thing from the road. But apparently he wasn’t here either, there was only these two young men that he remembered from yesterday: they were not far from the Asada Castle after all, so it wasn’t surprising to found that skater, Shoma if he recalled well, and another one of the guys that was at the rink. He was apparently painting something and looked at him with big eyes at the mention of Messier Mishin.

\- Mi….Mi…..Mishin? Alexei Mishin?! No your highness!-

\- Well, is that not his flying contraption? Where did you get it?-

Yuzuru let that strange thing flew away in fear to be discovered, with a bit of regret.

\- From, er…-

Shoma decided then that it was the right time to speak and spicing it up a little. - Comte Hanyu. He’s a friend of his.-

Everybody turned to look at him, while Yuzuru bit his fist to not made a sound. Damn Shoma.

Sergei suppressed a laugh.- Oh, is he? That’s good.-

Javier ignored him completely and looked between Shoma and Misha hopefully.- You saw him? Please, I must find him. Where is he staying?-

The painter blinked, but he didn’t miss a beat.-Er… I believe, your highness, that he is staying with a cousin. The, err, Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent.- he concluded, much to Yuzuru’s desperation, who was mentally stabbing them both from his hiding spot.

Javier was shocked. Baroness the Ghent? How on earth they could be related? He wasn’t an insufferable human being!

Javi looked at Sergei with a sight.-That does present a problem.-

Shoma spoke again, pretending to not care at all.- But…we do know that he is alone now.-

Misha nodded.- Oh yes, we just passed by. He’s at the manor by himself, at this very moment.-

\- Sounds like he needs some company, what to do say, my prince?-

Javi grinned to his friend.- Definitely. Thank you gentlemen.- he stopped for a moment to look at Misha’s work.- Nice painting.-

They turned back the horses to return to the road.- Now what?- Sergei asked.

\- I’ll go, you follow me after with the carriage. I have a plan.-

The moment the prince was far enough, Yuzuru came out, running to his so-called-friends.

\- Misha! Shoma! You horrible little snipes!-

\- Dramatiiiic.- Shoma said.

Misha wasn’t even listening to him.-Did you hear? He likes my work!-

Yuzuru glared at both.-And he is heading toward my house!-

\- Then I suggest you to run.-

Yuzuru looked at Shoma, then back at Misha, who just raised his eyes and pretended to kick him in the ass to made him go faster. Well, at this point, what he had to lose? He just gave them a grateful smile and started running as fast as he could. The prince was on a horse, yes, but the road was longer and he knew all the shortcuts in the woods.

He arrived at home in a hurry.- Kana! Satton! Quick!-

Javier arrived at the manor, he knew the road by heart at this point, and quickly checked himself while heading to the door. Before he could even knock, comte Hanyu opened it, dressed in some strange but delicate dress, white with some shades of blue that made impossible to look away from it and a strange puff on the shoulder. It would be ridiculous on everybody else. He just looked soft and beautiful and Javi’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

\- Your highness. What an unexpected surprise.-

He grinned. - Why, comte, do you not attend Church?-

\- My faith is better served away from the rabid crowd.- inside his head, Yuzuru was just thanking all the gods for Satoko and Kanako, both busy catching their breath after working a real magic on him.

Javier made a face.-Yes, I’m afraid my father’s edict has created quite a um… a phenomenon.- that earned him a little laught.- Wich is why I am bound for the monastery.-

In the corner of his eyes, Yuzuru saw a nice carriage heading their way. He tried to not show his enthusiasm. The monastery! He always wanted to go to visit the library, his father always told him that it was magnificent.

Javi felt a real genius for his good thinking. The boy was smart and clearly in love with books, so why not? - The Franciscans have an astonishing library. Since you are so fond of reading, I thought you might want to join me?-

Yuzuru looked down with a little smile.- It is not fair, sire. You have found my weakness, but I have yet to learn yours.-

Javier leaned toward him and whispered in his ear.-I should think it was obvious.- He was reward with a wonderful blush and a timid smile. God, he just wanted to spend the day alone with him. He turned to Sergei - Captain Voronov! I shall not need my horse or your services. Today, I am simply… Javier.-

Yuzuru watched the hand that the prince was offering to him for a second, before accepting it and let himself be guided to the carriage. Simply Javier. Yuzuru knew all the reasons why this was actually a bad idea, but he was sick and tired to kept everything inside him. He could have a cheat day, like a long dream, before came back to reality. There was no future for a prince and a country boy, but maybe he could have faith on Javier and Yuzuru for just one day.

Javi was nervous as hell. Usually he had no problem chatting with everybody, found something funny to say and charming all his audience. But he seemed to had lost all of his words now that he was totally alone with the comte for the first time. And this time he won’t just disappeared in a blink, he accepted his offer to spend the day with him. Javi tried to not stare, failing miserably. The boy was looking out, apparently calm and collected. But Javier noticed that he was fidgeting. Maybe the prince wasn’t the only one feeling nervous. Yuzuru had a serene expression on his face, so Javi found something to ask.

\- Do you enjoy the ryde?-

Yuzuru snapped out of his toughts.- I’m sorry, Your highness, I am being rude…-

Javier smiled to him, reassuring. - I told you, Javier. Or Javi, even better. All my friends call me Javi.-

\- I will try… Habi?-

He misspelled his name in such a cute way that Javier had to use all of his willpower to stopped himself from cooing. He didn’t want to make him felt more embarrassed. - I like that. And how your friends call you?-

\- Yuzu, your Highn…. Habi.-

\- That’s nice. Can I call you Yuzu too?-

Yuzuru could feel his face burning.- Of course!- He resisted the urge to look out again.

Javier noticed.- Do you like the forest?-

He nodded.- It’s… calming. And beautiful. The weather is really nice today, so it’s even better.-

\- Yes, luckily the monastery is in a perfect spot.-

Yuzuru looked down again. – I’m sorry, I’m just feeling a little…-

\- It’s fine.- Javier touched his hand for a moment.- Me too. I guess we can be nervous together.-

\- It makes me want to cry.-

Yuzuru was literally in heaven. He couldn’t believe it. He kept walking around, looking around with big eyes. There were books everywhere, in high shelves that went up for all the walls are, covered with books.

Javier was astonished at the other’s enthusiasm. He was too cute.

\- Pick one.-

Yuzuru stared at the prince, not knowing what to say.- I could no sooner choose a favourite star in the heavens.-

Javier was really curious at this point.- What is it that touches you so?-

Yuzuru sighted, remembering the past.-I guess it’s because when I was young, my father would stay up late and read to me. I would follow asleep listening to the sound of his voice.-

\- What sort of books?-

\- Science, philosophy, history.- He looked down to the monks, busy copying tons of books downstairs. His father would have totally loved it too. It made him feel nostalgic.- I suppose they remind me of him. He died when I was eight.- Javier gulped at that.- Utopia was the last book he brought home.-

Javier ached to touching him, hugging him, everything to made him look less sad. He offered a smile.- Wich explains why you quote it.-

Yuzuru turned to him with a vulnerable expression.- I would rather hear his voice again that any sound in the world.-

Javier looked away. He had to. He felt like he wasn’t even allowed to look at that incredible person right now.

Yuzuru sensed his change of mood.- Is something wrong?-

The prince started walking down the stairs and Yuzuru followed him, a little worried he said something offensive somehow. Javier stopped abruptly. - In all my years of study, not one tutor ever demonstrated the passion you have shown me in these past days.

Javi couldn’t help thinking back at his past tutors, like friar Nikolai, always ready to scold him and never seemed to really care in the end. They were all old and boring. And there he was, falling for a boy who was so emotional over books that he almost burst into tears of joy because they reminded him of his dead father. - You have more conviction in one memory that I have in my entire being.-

Yuzuru bit his lips, unsure of what to say.-Your highness, if there is anything I have said…-

\- Please! Don’t. It’s not you.-

They looked in each other’s eyes without talking, like they didn’t need to. Javier took his hand.- Tell you what, I’ll pick a book for you and you’ll pick one for me. And remember to call me Javi.-

Yuzuru stepped near, holding thigt.- I have to warn you, Habi, it might take a while.-

\- I have time.-

\- Then it would be a pleasure.-

\- Well, this is terribly embarassing.-

They just leaved the monastery to return home, Yuzuru kept staring at the book that Javier chose for him, when the carriage lost a wheel.

One of the servants turned to them.-We’ll head back to the monastery at once. –

Head back? That meant probably spend the night out and Yuzuru couldn’t spend the night out, despite what he wanted deep inside. He had to return home, better sooner than later.

\- And we shall continue on foot.-

Javi blinked at him. - but it’s half a day’s walk!-

\- Honestly, your highness. Where is your sense of adventure?-

Javier glanced at him in disbelief, but the comte wasn’t kidding, he just started walking away. Well, in fact, that means more time with him, so why not. Javi hurried to catch him. - Well, I guess if you put it that way…-

At some point during the road, the formalities were totally abandoned, the previous nervousness forgotten. It could be for the physical exertion, or their little private moments earlier at the monastery, but now the conversation between them flowed so easily. Turned out that Yuzuru had a lot of opinions on various books and was clearly eager to share, while Javi found a real satisfaction in arguing on everything. It was really funny. They were completely invested in a discussion about Genovia’s classical literature, when Yuzuru looked around and frowned.- Wait, are we on the right road?-

\- Of course!-

\- You sure? I didn’t remember passing by this place earlier.-

\- Come on, I know the road to my castle...- Javier looked around and yes, he didn’t recognise the place either. Where were they exactly? - Wait, is that the right direction?-

Yuzuru rolled his eyes so hard at him – Yes, thanks, I notice that your highness.-

Javier had to suppress the urge to stick out his tongue at him and turning this into a five-years-old match.- I’m not sure where we miss the way, thought.- They were too invested in talking. Not that he really minded.

Yuzuru gazed at the trees around them. - Maybe from a higher spot… turn around please.-

\- What…- Javi turned bright red when he saw that Yuzuru started taking off his shirt. - What are you doing?!-

\- Well, we need a higher spot to find the road and I don’t want to ruin this dress by climbing in it, so I have to take it off. Turn around please.-

Javier obeyed, trying to not think about the other half-naked behind him. He could hear the sounds of him climbing and after a while he just scoffed dramatically.-You would think I would know the way to my own castle!-

\- Why is it royals never stop for directions?- Yuzuru responded from up above with his best snarky voice.- Ah! There it is! It is back that way!-

\- And I still can’t believe I’m down here while you’re up there! And in your undergarments, no less!-

\- Again, I couldn’t very well climb up here in that dress, could I? Besides, if you broke your royal neck, where would we be?-

Fair point. Javi looked up at him, he was barely able to saw him behind the branches.-You swim alone, climb rocks and trees, rescue servants. Is there anything you don’t do?-

Yuzuru spreaded his arms, eyes closed. - Fly. Now turn around so I can climb back down.-

Javier turned with a laugh, only to found himself face to face with a grinning man who tried to punch him in the face. He escaped only with good reflex but almost lost his balance. He recognised the man: the thief that stole the painting from messier Mishin. And all his companions apparently. They were surrounded.

\- Oh, no. It’s you again! Stay aloft, comte. There are games afoot!-

Yuzuru looked down and saw the prince fighting with another man, while others just watched and shouted in glee. He better went down faster to help him. With the corner of his eyes, he saw a pretty woman picking up his dress. She had a sword and was clearly with those men.

\- Thank you for this fine garment, my lord.-

\- You will give me back my dress!-

She just laughed at him and turned around, standing near a real tall man busy looking at the fight. Yuzuru knew he was very skinny, but he also knew how to put on a hell of a fight, so when he was near enough he jumped directly on that man’s back and started punching.

He was clearly surprised to be attacked by a small guy and fell down with a strangle sound. The woman at his side looked impressed at Yuzuru.- Looks like you found a nasty one, Bruno.-

Eventually, the man named Bruno started fighting back and Yuzuru soon found himself with a knife at his neck. He sent a death glare in his direction.

Javier was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. Even if he won, he probably would because he was actually a good swordsman, there were just too many other enemies for him alone. He was luck that they didn’t already attacked at once. But he had to try, especially because he wasn’t the only one in danger. That’s why he felt his heart sank when he saw Yuzuru struggling while being held by a very tall man, with a knife at his throat.

\- Let him go! Your quarrel…is with me.-

The gypsies all seemed to turn to the woman, apparently she was in charge, who just looked at Javier for a moment and then shrugged. - Release him, Bruno.-

The moment the grip loosened, Yuzuru pushed the man away with an angry expression, planting himself in front of the woman, arms crossed and looking ready to fight. All of that while wearing only a tank and his underwear. He couldn’t care less. - I insist you return my things at once. And since you deprive me of all my escort, I demand a horse as well.-

Everybody turned silent for the shock at that. Javier raised an eyebrow, impressed. He wasn’t sure of what he was trying to do, but it was impossible to deny that the kid had guts.

The woman tilted her head, watching him with a curious expression.-Milord, you can have anything you can carry.-

Yuzuru wouldn’t trust her so easily. - May I have your world on that, milady?-

She seemed to understand what he was implying and nodded seriously.-On my honour as a gypsy, whatever you can carry.-

Yuzuru just nodded back at that, marching to her to bring his clothes, then turned to Javier. He looked determinate and the prince was glad that he could try to escape at least, when he stopped in front of him. Without a word, Yuzuru catched Javi by an arm, passing it over his shoulder, and then proceeded to lift him on his back. Javier was so shocked he couldn’t even make a sound.

The gypsies were in shock too, apparently. They just watched in disbelief while Yuzuru bowed down with a smirk and then started walking away slowly, carrying Javier. They started snickering, pointing at him. Javi just raised his hand and waved, apparently he was the damsel in distress in that scenario. They all laughed at that.

\- Please, come back!- the woman shouted.- I’ll give you a horse!-

\- May I have your word again, milady?- Yuzuru asked, without turning around.

\- You’re a smart one! Yes, you have my word, come back here!-

Yuzuru sighted in relief and put Javier down. He calmly started to put on his clothes like nothing happened, but inside he was still very nervous. Luckily it worked.

The prince fixed him in disbelief.- You’re unbelievable.-

He just smiled in response, while the gypsy woman catched with them, still laughing.- Oh my god, this was so fun, thank you for that!- she linked her arm to Yuzuru’s.- What’s your name, cutie? And I mean the real name, I don’t care about the title, don’t make me regret my new sympathy.-

He blinked in surprise, before smiling at her.- I’m Yuzuru.-

\- Well, nice to meet you Yuzuru, you have a real gypsy spirit, I like it! I’m Liza Tuktamysheva, but you can call me Tukt darling.-

Javier couldn’t believe it.

The other gypsies came closer. A blonde cute guy smirked at his boss.- So, are we friends now?-

Liza nodded.- Oh, Yuzuru is our friend, so we can tolerate the prince since they were walking together and everything.-

Javier sighted. - Uhm, thank I guess. But how do you know we were walking togheter?-

\- Man, you two talk so loud that you wake up the entire forest!- the man who fought with him said, patting him on the back.- Good fight earlier, you beat me twice now. I’m Elladj, by the way.-

\- Guys, stop wasting time, we have to go back for dinner with our guests.- Liza started walking with Yuzuru.- We can give you two a horse at our camp, you can both ride with us for now.-

Yuzuru smiled at her.- Thanks.-

Javier just followed them.- I feel like I’ve been kidnapped.-

\- Oh trust me, dear prince, you will know if I want to kidnap someone. Plus, I gave my word. Deniss, give your horse to the pretty boy and the prince, you can ride with Bruno.-

\- Ok Tukt!- the blonde guy responded, turning to the tall man, who whined.- Why I have to carry the annoying one? And I was the one getting punched here!-

Liza rolled her eyes.- You’re a bunch of babies. Yuzuru, Prince whatever, meet my men: Elladj, Kevin, Donovan, Emmanuel, Charlie, Samuel, Deniss, Matteo, and the one that you fought so well, honey, is the actual teddy bear Bruno.-

Bruno smiled gently at Yuzuru.- You’re actually crazy, but it was awesome, apart for the punching part.-

Meanwhile Javier was standing here trying to understand how on earth Yuzuru was able to climbing a tree for directions, saving his royal ass and making a group of gypsies his new best bunch of buddies in the span of minutes. Literally witchcraft.

The gypsies’s camp was well hidden in the forest and probably nearly impossible to find if you didn’t already know the road. Javier was riding behind them and even then he wasn’t sure he would be able to return here by himself. No wonder his guards never found it.

The moment they arrived, Yuzuru started looking around with interest. - You are hidden well, Tukt.-

\- Thanks honey, we had to.-

Javier snorted.- Well, if you stop stealing maybe people would stop chasing you.-

The blonde one, Deniss, laughed aloud at that. Liza rolled her eyes.- Yeah, like someone would actually give us a real job, not an occasional one if we are lucky. And you can just make small money doing tricks and dancing numbers at markets and fairs. We are gypsies.- she concluded bitterly.- People just don’t like us, you know.-

Yuzuru turned sad at that.- That’s awful.-

\- It’s how it is, honey. We only do the best we can with what we have.-

Javi felt a little uncomfortable, but she didn’t sound like an accusation, more like a matter of facts.

In that moment a bunch of children ran to Bruno. Apparently he had some goodies for them. Javi noticed Yuzuru’s soft smile.- You like children?-

\- I love them, they’re so cute.-

\- Me too.-

Some of the kids were watching in their direction, so Liza smiled at them.- Come here, lovelies!-

They surrounded her, smiling and shouting.- Tukt, Tukt, who are they?- a little boy asked.

She smirked.- A new friend and his accessory.- Javier just resigned himself to not have a name for that gypsy woman.- Honey, just prince, these little hurricanes are Jun, Alena, Daniel and Rika.-

Yuzuru smiled gently at them. The blonde girl, Alena, looked at him with big blue eyes.- Are you a fairy?-

\- Yes!- Javi responded with a smirk.

\- No darling.- Yuzuru said to her, ignoring him completely.

\- But your dress is cuuuuuute!- the other girl added.

\- Yes, well, I have a very talented friend who made this.-

A skinny and tall blonde boy looked at him in awe.- It looks like a dress for dancers. We saw them at the fair! Are you a dancer?-

\- No…-

Javier couldn’t take it anymore.- Don’t listen to him, he’s a reeeeal dancer.- He kneeled down and whispered to them, loud enough to be heard.- Don’t tell anyone, I think he’s some kind of forest nymph, magic happens when he dance.-

Yuzuru blushed furiously at that, while Liza burst out laughing and all the children went “oooooooooooohhhhhhh”.

The black-haired kid, Jun, shouted.- Dance with us!-

\- Oh, I don’t think…-

But the children started chanting “Dance with us! Dance with us!”, with Liza, her men and Javi joining with enthusiasm, and Yuzuru had basically no choice.

\- Ok, I can try if you want.-

The kids were beyond happy. Deniss and Emmanuel started playing some flutes and soon Yuzuru found himself dancing around with the children. After a bit the embarrass went away and he started having fun, just moving to the music with them. He was so invested that he didn’t notice that everybody else stopped to looking at him.

Javi totally had to thank the children, they were clearly smart and wise and they deserve some gift for making him dance, because Yuzuru was really a nymph, busy casting a spell on all of them, there weren’t other explanations. He wanted to dance with him, graceful and free. Javi came close and took his hand, made him twirl. Yuzuru laughed at that, letting himself be lead in the dance by Javier, closer and closer, they were basically embracing…

\- Dinner’s ready folks!- Elladj shouted, making Deniss and Emmanuel stopping abruptly to get the food. Javier and Yuzuru looked at each other, surprised, before started laughing.

\- I’m hungry, you?-

\- Famished.-

Javier never let his hand go.

Dinner with the gypsies was a funny affair, with simple but tasty dishes and a lot of drinks. So obviously Yuzuru and Javier did the logical thing and started a big Rock, Paper, Scissors’s tournament with the kids around the fire. In fact, the two of them were still going on, turning it into a version of the twenty questions game. The one who lost had to respond sincerely. Only problem, they kept drawing.

\- You are reading my thoughts milord.- Yuzuru said, when they made the same choice again, paper.

Javi smirked at him.- And they’re as fuzzy as my own. -

\- Then Toronto Kingdom concedes?-

\- Never!-

Javier leaned to whisper.- My next choice would be paper.-

So obviously Yuzuru, who wasn’t stupid, chose rock to beat his scissors. He raised his arms in victory while Javi faked an heartbreak expression.

\- It’s your turn and it better be good.-

Javier turned serious at that.- I have no desire to be king.-

Yuzuru just frowned. What? - But think of all the wonderful things you could do! For your country, for the world!-

\- Wonderful things? You are the one who scolds me all the time because I don’t care enough! Remember the men in the carriage, when you free your servant? You were right, I didn’t care about them. What does that say about me?-

\- But you learn.- Javi looked up, meeting Yuzuru’s smile.- I heard about the new rules for who want to go to Armantia. I think it’s a wonderful idea.-

\- You basically gave it to me!-

\- Doesn’t matter, you were clearly willing to listen and you make it better all by yourself.- Yuzuru smiled softly at him.- You learn from your mistakes and I think it’s a wonderful quality for a King.-

God, Javi was so gone over that boy. But still.- Yes, but to be so defined by your position. To only be seen as what you are. You don’t know how insufferable that is!-

Yuzuru looked away, knowing too well how it felt like.- You might be surprised.-

\- Really?-

Yuzuru nodded, going with another good example.- A gypsy, for example, is rarely painted as anything else. They’re defined by their status as you are, yet it is not who they are. You have born to privilege, and with that come specific obligations.-

After a moment of silence, Javier snorted.- You sound so serious.-

Yuzuru laughed, embarrassed. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut apparently.- I am sorry, my mouth has run away with me again.-

Javier looked in awe at that smiling mouth, unable to resist anymore.- No, my lord. It is your mouth that has me hypnotised.-

Yuzuru stopped breathing when Javier raised his hand to tenderly cup his cheek, caressing him softly. Javi slowly leaned in, and Yuzuru looked at him getting closer and closer with wide open eyes. When he felt lips on his, he seemed to realize that it was really happening and closed his eyes, letting himself just feel. Javier pulled away for a second, then kissed him again. His heart would explode for how fast it was beating, it was this overwhelming and he never wanted to stop. When Javi felt Yuzuru’s lips parting under his, he tentatively deepened the kiss, earning a moan.

And then a round of applause and cat-calls made them pull away at the same time. The gypsies were clearly celebrating them making out. Yuzuru laughed a little, embarrassed but happy. Javier just smirked at their audience, then hugged Yuzuru closer.- Jealous?-

\- Terribly.- Elladj sighted.- I really mean it. I would probably demand a duel but you would beat me again, so…-

\- Oh shut up!- Liza laughed.- We are just happy for you two lovebirds, it looks like you would both explode for the sexual tension and I only knew you from this afternoon.-

Yuzuru blushed like crazy at that, while Javi slapped himself in the forehead.- That’s probably very true.- Yuzuru whined, covering his face.- Hey, don’t hide, there’s nothing wrong with that.-

\- It’s embarassing.-

Javier gently took his hands, making Yuzuru raised his gaze at him.- You’re so beautiful.-

He blinked.- Really?-

\- What do you mean really? Of course I mean it.-

Yuzuru ducked his head, unconfortable.- It’s just, I… I don’t…-

Javier frowned.- What, were you never called beautiful before?- to his great surprise, he shook his head, looking almost terrified.

\- Sorry.-

\- For what?-

\- I’m not…exactly used to this kind of things.-

Javier caressed his hands.- You have nothing to be sorry. And if people in your life are stupid enough to not tell you everyday how beautiful you are, I will do it.-

Yuzuru almost started crying at that, so he just closed the distance between them and kissed him again. He was timid at first, so he let Javier taking the lead. By the time he deepened the kiss, Yuzuru was totally lost in the feeling of being held and kissed like that. Maybe the cheat day was really a bad idea, because right now he kept falling and falling for the prince.

They kept kissing for a very long time.

It was so very late when they finally arrived near the manor. Tukt was true to her words, giving them a horse with instructions on how gave it back after Javier insisted on it. They rode in silence, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Yuzuru enjoyed those moments near Javier, not knowing how much it would last.

\- Oh, right here, please. I don’t want to wake anybody up.- Better not testing his luck further.

Javier helped him down the horse, making their bodies slide together and earning a shiver. He took his hands, kissing them.- You saved my life, you know. Back there, in the woods.-

\- A boy does what he can, sire.-

\- Javi.-

Yuzuru smiled. He loved it, loved that he could say that name.- Habi.-

They kissed again, deep and slowly.

Javier pulled away, kissing his forehead.- Go, before I kidnap you like some gypsy we both know would teach me to do.-

They laughed softly at that. Yuzuru pulled away slowly, walking toward the house.

\- Yuzu! Do you know the ruins at Amboise? -

He nodded.- Yes.-

\- I often go there to be alone. Would you meet me there Tomorrow?-

Yuzuru bit his lips, trying to suppress a smile and failing miserabily.- I shall try.-

\- Then I shall wait all day.- Javier said, looking at him walking away until he entered the house.

Javier would totally not sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GP series is starting... send help please!  
And they finally kiss XDDDD Let's celebrate!  
Have fun with the skaters watching with the gypsies, I had a lot of fun in this chapter :) Well, Liza is our queen so she's obviously in charge u.u Uhm, You can all guess I'm an old ass fan from some of the skaters I put here XD Kudos if you recognise them! By the way, I love Aymoz but he's not the Kevin I mentioned. Actually, when I wrote that part I realized how many Kevin I like in figure skating XDDDDD
> 
> Thank you all!  
See you soon, space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is having a wonderful morning so far... Yuzuru not so much. The baroness is ready to cause troubles. Here comes the angst...?  
The red shirt is from the Lotte commercial by the way, I love it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta, mistakes are mine as always, I apologize!

King Brian and Queen Tracy were sleeping peacefully when Javier opened the curtains of their bed with a smile that could rival the firsts ray of the rising sun.- Good morning!-

Brian grumbled, still half asleep. - Off… with his head…-

\- Brian, wake up. Our son has something to tell us.-

\- Mother, Father, I want to build a university, with the largest library in Europe, where people of any station can study!-

Brian just blinked. It was not only an excellent, idea, but for once Javier woke up earlier than them. That was a record.- All right, who are you and what have you done with our son?-

Javi laughed at that, he was too happy to stay still. - Oh. And I want to invite the gypsies to the ball.- he added before leaving the room.

Brian was pretty shocked and it probably showed on his face, given Tracy’s smirk.

\- Oh, leave me alone, this is new.-

\- Yes, it’s wonderful to see him like this. Hopefully he finally found his motivation.- She said with a knowing smile.

\- So you actually have an idea on what’s going on here.-

\- Of course I have, darling, I’m not the queen for nothing.-

  
  


  
  


Javi felt like flying. He basically didn’t sleep a minute and he couldn’t care less. He only knew that everything was wonderful and he needed to get to the ruins as soon as possible for his sanity. The university was actually an idea inspired by his trip to the monastery with Yuzuru. Seeing someone so passionate about learning something new was really amazing. Yuzuru. He could feel his heart beating faster. He touched his lips, thinking about last night. He couldn’t wait to saw him again.

Luca passed by in that moment and looked at his brother in disbelief.- Why on earth are you already up? You over sleep in a normal day, let alone when you party all night! What happened?-

\- Oh, Sergei told you that I was out?-

\- You know that your best friend is one of the worst gossip ever. Please.-

Javier patted him on the back.- It’s just a very beautiful day to be alive, my dear brother!-

\- Oh my god, you turn on your sappy side. God help us all. What happened to you?-

\- I saw an angel.-

Luca started laughing hard.- You’re ridicolous, Javi. Just run away, I can see your impatience.-

Javi kissed him on the cheek, earning a scandalized “ew”.- You're the best brother. Tell Sergei I’m out for all day.-

\- You’re terrible!-

\- Not so much I hope!-

It was going to be a fantastic day, Javier could feel it in his bones.

  
  


  
  


Yuzuru was wake earlier that he would have liked by something that hit him on the chest. He blinked slowly. His eyes felt so heavy after so little sleep, but he was able to focus his stepmother with a broom in her hands. Standing besides her Marguerite, who looked really annoyed, and a worried Evgenia. Oh, that was what woke him. It was strange how little he cared about overslept that morning. Probably he still felt some madness from yesterday.

\- Are you ill?-

\- No.- Yuzuru tried to sit and his head started spinning. Damn wine. He fell back on the sheets.- Uh, Yes.-

Rodmilla was far from pleased by his behaviour.- Where were you?-

\- I… got lost.- It was a weak excuse but he had nothing better at the moment.

\- I don’t believe you! You’re hiding something from me! I can feel it. I demand to know what it is!-

Oh, hell no. Yesterday was only his. And Javier’s. - Why don’t you tell me, so I can get back to sleep?-

Rodmilla was speechless for a moment, looking at him with a cold expression.

On the other hand, Marguerite wasn’t this calm and collected in his rage.- What about our breakfast?- she shouted petulantly.

Yuzuru looked at her unimpressed.- You have two hands. Make it yourself.-

\- You lazy little leech!-

\- Evgenia! – the baroness called, while her younger daughter was trying to not show her glee at Yuzuru’s answer.- Go and boil some water.-

She blinked, incredously.- Me? Boil water? Oh, I knew it. I just knew it.-

Rodmilla followed her out of the room, with a last nasty look at Yuzuru.- Don’t think this is over, stupid boy.-

Oh, he knew that. But it was worth it. Everything. He closed his eyes again, thinking back at the feeling of being in Javier’s arms. The tought alone was warmer than his sheets. He touched the book that the prince choose for him yesterday. An epic poem called “Man of La Mancha”. He remembered that book from his father’s library, but he never had the chance to read it before it disappeared. It was strange and wonderful at the same time. Part of him was still high from last night’s sensations, another part was dread the inevitable fall. He wanted to linger in the feeling a little longer, but he also felt so guilty. He wasn't a comte, not the person Javier think he was. He was just a liar and a coward that wasn’t able to confess the truth. Yuzuru sighed. He had to go to the ruins, no matter what. He needed to explain everything to Javi.

  
  


  
  


Yuzuru was finally out of bed, headache still there but it was his fault for staying up so long, and busy with his tasks, he wanted to finish as soon as possible so he could sneak out after, when Kanako shouted from a window.

\- Yuzuru, you’d better get in here quickly!-

She sounded alarmed, so he speeded up. Once he was inside, she pointed at Rodmilla’s room. Yuzuru didn’t think twice about it and, after taking the exact scene in front of him, stopped dead on his tracks.

The baroness looked at him with a mean expression.- Oh, look who finally decide to grace us with his presence.-

She wasn’t alone. Marguerite and Evgenia were in there too. Rodmilla had a dress in her hands, a dress that Yuzuru knew very well, a dress that was actually his. It was his mother’s wedding dress and it was part of his small legacy. Granted, Rodmilla kept it in her room, but she never seemed interested in it. After all, it was just a bunch his father’s dress and shoes from his exhibition days and that dress. It was beautiful and Yuzuru remembered that when he was little he used to take it out just to catch a glimpse of his mother’s smell. Or to imagine her dancing, because his father always told him that she was a swan and that dress looked really like something a swan could wear.

And now his stepmother was clearly ready to hand that dress to Marguerite, who was already in her underwear to try it on. Evgenia had the shoes in her hands, but she looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to be everywhere else.

Yuzuru started shiver.- What do you think you are doing?-

\- Trying on my dress.- Marguerite answered with a smirk.

\- Do you honestly think you can actually complain after that little show this morning?- The baroness said sharply.- She needs a dress for the ball, we’re expecting big news after all!-

Yuzuru was really angry now.- And do you honestly think these games and intrigues are going to win you a crown? To hunt royalty like some sport, it’s disgusting!- He couldn’t stop thinking about Javi’s confession about didn’t want to be king, being seen only for his status, exactly how Marguerite and the baroness saw him. Like a prize, not a person.

Marguerite wasn’t impressed.- You’re just jealous.-

\- These are my mother’s!-

\- Yes. And she’s barely a bunch of bones now, so who cares?-

There was only a moment of silence after that. And then, Yuzuru slapped Marguerite on the face, making her fell on the bed, screaming like crazy. And he was angry before, but now he was positively furious. He totally loose control.

\- I am going to rip your hair out!-

\- Mother! Mother, do something!-

Yuzuru took the dress and started running after her. Marguerite kept screaming loudly, escaping through the house. They arrived in the kitchen, were the fire was burning in the fireplace. And Marguerite sprinted there, taking Yuzuru’s copy of Utopia and hanging it in front of the fire.

\- Get away from me or so help me, god…-

He stopped, terrified.- No, Marguerite, don’t! Put it down!-

\- Give me the dress!-

\- Put it down!-

The baroness arrived with Evgenia. - Consider it carefully, Yuzuru. Your father’s book or your mother’s dress. Though neither will save you from a lashing.-

Yuzuru closed his eyes, feeling the tears coming. He was so frustrated. Slowly, he handed the dress to his stepmother. The moment she had it, Marguerite threw the book in the fire.

\- No!-

Yuzuru tried to save it, but it was too late, it was already burning. He stood there, crying silently while watching his father’s last gift turning into ashes.

  
  


\- Ow!-

Evgenia winced in sympathy at Yuzuru’s pain, while she was busy cleaning his wounds after her mother lashed him.

Yuzuru was lying on his bed, looking drained and apathetic. Being lashed wasn’t the most painful thing for him, nothing can be compared to the pain of witness the memory of his parents being violate in every possible way. The joy he felt in the morning was so far away now.

He moved again at Evgenia’s touch, making the girl sigthing.- Sorry, sorry, it’s almost over.-

\- It’s okay, it’s not your fault.-

\- Well, you really brought this upon yourself, you know. First with breakfast, then that horrid display downstairs.-

\- I don’t know what’s come over me.-

Evgenia smiled a little.- Of course, I shall never forget the way Marguerite’s feet went up over her head!-She pauseed, before adding with a serious tone.- She should not have said that about your mother.-

Yuzuru closed his eyes.- Thank you.-

\- I was worried yesterday, you know. Don’t get me wrong, it’s good to see you doing something crazy for a change, but Mother was very angry. I really feared she would beat you badly than that. Or worse.-

\- I’m sorry for that, you’re always too kind.-

Evgenia rolled her eyes.- Oh, shut up, you’re my brother and look at me, the only thing I can do is stitch you up after the damage is done.-

Yuzuru tried to manage a smile, very tremble.- Again, you’re too kind.-

\- You’re probably lucky she was very happy yesterday because she and Marguerite get an invitation to the palace by the Queen herself for this afternoon.-

Yuzuru frowned.- Really? And what about you?-

\- Oh, I’m not the one who gave back a lost necklace to the Queen, being so pure and generous.- she said with sarcasm.

\- What? What necklace?-

\- Yesterday, after the church, I saw Mother with that creepy royal valet, you know one.-

\- The blonde guy who is always sneaking around here?-

\- That one. He gave Mother that necklace.- she bit her lips, before whispering.- I think he stole it from the Queen’s chambers, but I can’t be sure. Only thing I know, they’re invited for a tea with her so they can go on in their wonderful royal hunting.-

Yuzuru closed his eyes, thinking about Javier. He hated how the baroness and Marguerite thought about him basically as an object, but he lied to him, so he wasn’t any better. And he was probably in love with him, so it was even worse. - I hate that.-

\- Me too.-

\- So, they will be at the palace all afternoon?-

\- I think so, you can rest.-

Yuzuru shook his head.- I have somewhere to go.-

Evgenia blinked.- What? You’re hurt!-

\- Yes, but I need to go.-

\- It has something to do with yesterday, right?-

\- It’s better if you don’t know, you won’t be punished.-

She caressed his hair.- All right, I know you, you’re too stubborn to change your mind. Can I do something to help you?-

\- You already help, Zhenya. But can you call Satoko?-

\- Gladly, maybe she will be able to talk some sense into you.-

\- It’s too late for that. But I need a bit of her magic touch.-

  
  


  
  


  
  


Javi was sitting by a window at the ruins, busy reading the book that Yuzuru choose for him while he waited. It was about physic and astronomy, very well written and interesting. No wonder Yuzuru liked it.

When Yuzuru arrived he didn’t see Javier at first, because he was hidden by some branches. The forest was reclaiming this space again. It was kind of fascinating. Javi spotted him first and immediately jumped on the ground to join him.

\- Hello.-

\- Hello.-

Javier frowned, looking at him. He never saw Yuzuru so quiet, without the usual fire in his expression. And his eyes seemed a little red, like he was crying.- Are you well?-

Yuzuru bit his lips, barely able to look him in the eyes. He just wished for a hug, but he felt like he didn’t even deserve the thought.- I fear that I am not myself today.-

Javier, however, was basically bouncing on his feet.- I feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once.-

It was harder than excpected.- There is something I must tell you.-

\- And I you.-

God, if he kept smiling softly like that Yuzuru’s heart would probably esplode.- Your Highness…-

\- Javi.-

\- I cannot stay long, but I had to see you. There is much to say.-

Javier took his hand.- Come. I want to show you something.-

The prince knew the place like the back of his hand, he hoped that a little trip around would calm Yuzuru. He seemed really stressed for some reason. But he loved the nature, if their trip in the forest was an indication, so he would hopefully relax a little. And truth to be told, Javi had to calm himself a bit too. Having him here make strangely difficult to express his feelings.

\- I used to play here, as a boy, with my brother Luca and our friends. It was my father’s most cherished retreat before the war.-

\- It’s beautiful.-

It really was. It was like a palace made by trees. But for Yuzuru the most wonderful thing was Javier, who was walking around with that beautiful smile meant only for him.

\- I’ve measured my life by these trees, starting here, all the way up there. And still they grow. So much life to live, but I no longer imagine it alone.-

Yuzuru just tried to not cry at this point.- You’re not making this easy.-

Javier returned in front of him, taking his hands.- I have no slept for fear I would wake to find all this a dream. Oh, last night I had a revelation. I used to think, if I cared at all, I would have to care about everything, and I’d go stark raving mad. But… now I find my purpose, It’s a project actually inspired by you. I feel the most wonderful… freedom.- He concluded, pressing their foreheads together.

Yuzuru shook his head slowly, eyes closed.- It wasn’t me. I told you, you would become a great king.-

Javi smiled at that, remembering the night before.- Yuzuru. You are unlike every courtier I have ever met. Tomorrow, at the masque, I shall make it clear to the world.-

\- Why did you have to be so wonderful?-

\- Now, then. What was it you wanted to tell me?-

Yuzuru tried to tell him , he really tried, but he kept looking into his eyes, so full of affection, and he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to find the strength to break Javier’s happiness, not today, not after what happened before. And he was probably very selfish for that, but he already lost his father’s last gift and his mother’s last memory, he just couldn’t loose Javier too.

\- Simply that… last night was the happiest night of my life.-

Javier’s expression softened at that, and when he saw tears in Yuzuru’s eyes he tenderly cupped his face.- Hey, what’s wrong?-

Yuzuru closed his eyes, gripping Javier’s shirt like an anchor.- Sorry, I’m…-

\- Sssssshhhhh, it’s okay, I've got you.-

Javi felt him surrendering at his touch, so he kept caressing him, making him lean against his shoulder.

Yuzuru just sighted, inhaling Javi’s smell. He was so tired to fight against his feelings. When Javier tilted his chin to kiss him, he couldn’t help it, he let himself fell again in the feeling of being loved.

Javi kissed him softly, mostly to comfort him, and sighted into it the moment Yuzuru opened his mouth under his, allowing him to deepening the kiss. He wanted him closer, so he just put his hands on Yuzuru’s back.

Little he knew about the lashing, so the only thing that Yuzuru could do was to break the kiss, hissing in pain.

\- Ow!-

Javier looked at him worried.- Yuzuru?-

That pain just woke him up from that dream. Again. He couldn’t stay here anymore.- I must go.-

\- Yuzuru!-

The only thing that Javi could do was looking at him running away and disappearing in the forest.

  
  


  
  


Yuzuru entered quietly in the house, with the red shirt and the black pants that Satoko choose for him that afternoon in his hand, ready to hide them in his room, but he never had the chance to get there. The moment he turned around the corner, he found himself face to face with the baroness and Marguerite. Behind them, with worried expression, were Evgenia, Satoko, Kanako, Nobu and Kikuchi-San.

Rodmilla was livid.- Of all the insidious jokes, making yourself a comte with your mother’s name! It’s almost as absurd as a prince frequenting a servant who sleep with pigs! I was so embarassed when the queen started talking about “Comte Hanyu”. A Comte! How dare you?-

Yuzuru wasn’t even scared. He ran away from the man he loved, facing the baroness was nothing.- What bothers you more, stepmother? That I am a common or that I am competition?-

She looked at him furiously, but instead of the answer, she asked back.- Where is the dress, Yuzuru?-

\- I don’t know what are you talking about.- He really didn’t.

Marguerite spoke up angrily.- The gown? The slippers? They were in my room and now they’re gone! You hid them, I know it!-

\- Where did you put the gown, Yuzuru?-

He fixed Rodmilla in the eyes, reaching the snapping point.- Where are the candlesticks and the tapestries and the silver? Perhaps the dress is with them!-

\- You produce that gown now or…-

\- I’d rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother’s dress on that spoiled, selfish brat!-

Everybody stared at them in shock after that screaming match. Yuzuru was breathing heavily, staring at Rodmilla.

She just stared back, cold as ice.- Hmm. We can arrange that.-

The baroness grabbed his arm and basically threw him through the open door of the cellar. She closed him inside.

Rodmilla locked the door and turned around to face her servants.- Open this door, and you’ll wish you never set foot here! Ladies, gather everything we can sell. We’re going to town tomorrow.-

Evgenia tried to protest.- Mother….it’s only a ball.-

\- Yes, and you’re only going for the food.-

She gasped, shutting up. Marguerite just smirked at her wounded expression.

In the cellar, Yuzuru sat down on the floor, resign himself to stay in there for a while.

Javier stared at his mother in shock.- Engaged? To a Genovian?-

Tracy looked at his son, hating that she had to break that news to him.- I’m afraid so.-

\- Impossible. There has to be some mistake!-

\- He was travelling by boat this afternoon. Baroness Rodmilla was quite reluctant to talk about it.-

\- It’s no wonder, with tidings such as these.- So, that’s why he was so down earlier at the ruins? Why he kept saying that he wanted to talk? - If he was betrothed, he should have had the decency to tell me!-

Tracy smiled sadly.- Would you have listened?-

\- Of course not! I would have… Oh, god. How could I have been so blind? There I was, pouring my royal heart out and he was simply trying to bid me farewell.-

\- It is a strong young man who can keep his wits about him with you trying to steal his heart.-

Tracy tried to touch his son to comfort, but Javier avoided her.- Yes. And what a clumsy thief I turned out to be.-

\- Come on, Javi.-

\- Sorry, mother, I have to go.-

\- Javier!-

Javi could’t talk to her. He didn’t want to talk to anybody.

\- I lost him…-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skate America happened and I basically couldn't watch a thing, only youtube videos because my shitty national TV has the rights but shows nothing live (seriously, maybe they will show a reply of the Men event this afternoon. It's WEdNESDAY FFS!) and ISU youtube is geoblocked. Same for Canada. Rai, I hate you more than ever.
> 
> Rant apart, we're reaching the angst point of this story. So, I don't know if I will be able to update before Halloween due to work, sorry to leave you here! I'll do my best!
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Masque is here...  
(and also Requiem in all his beauty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, we all have to suffer so we can enjoy the fluff after better!
> 
> Mistakes are all my fault, not beta. Thanks for reading!

– She did what?!- Shoma shouted angrily, while Misha looked at Nobu with horror. They hadn't heard anything from Yuzuru for days now, since when they basically set him up for a date with the prince, and it was really weird. They all had their duties, but the old habits to keep in touch somehow almost everyday never die down over the years. If not at the market, they met in the woods or in the orchards. So when they saw the baroness arriving at the party, looking very pleased with herself, with a very smug Marguerite in a over-the-top peacock outfit and an oddly dismissed Evgenia, apart from her horse costume she was usually more happy looking, they did the only logical thing and sprinted out of the palace to find Nobu near the carriage, searching for news. And those turned out to be awful.

– I know guys, we tried to help him, but he's strangely submissive and the baroness looked over us all like a hawk. I'm afraid she will lash him again if we help him out, or worse. But you two can totally do something useful!-

Shoma groaned.- What? Nobu, I really want to help him, but I have to skate in minutes! And I haven't the time to find Lady Mao in this chaos!-

Nobu nodded at that, in fact Shoma was already in one of his skating outfit, then turned to Misha, grabbing him by the shoulders.- Go to the prince, tell him what’s happened!-

Misha looked horrified.- But I am nobody, the prince will never seen me!-

– You are his friend, Misha. He needs your help! The prince expects to see him!-

– I-I cannot. Besides, I can't go around like nothing, the guards would never let me near the party.-

Shoma sighted at that, it was really a potential problem. He gazed around, trying to think of something really quick, and he had luck. They were on the bridge near the palace and, looking down, he could see someone in the road below. A royal valet and Shoma was almost sure that he was actually the creepy one who was always near the baroness. Even better. Without thinking twice, he collected an abandoned grain bag and threw it on the man's head, knocking him down.

– Problem solved, I found you some clothes.-

Nobu and Misha stopped their argument to look at where Shoma was pointing proudly.

Misha paled.- Shoma, what did you do?!-

– Find you clothes to go around safely, of course.-

Nobu looked at him impressed.- Wow, I raised you so well, my boy.-

\- But... but... guys! I can't go to the prince like that! It's not that easy!-

\- Then go to Mishin. Surely a painter can see another painter?-

\- I am basically an apprentice, he is the greatest painter in the world! I could no sooner talk to God!-

Nobu groaned.- For once in your life, man, be bold!-

Shoma looked at Misha with his best puppy eyes.- Please Misha. I understand you, but we have to do it. For Yuzuru.-

Misha closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded.- For Yuzuru.-

Easier said that done. The party hadn't even really started yet and guests were still arriving, but the gardens were already full of people in various costumes. How could he found messier Mishin in that mess? He didn't even know exactly what he looked like!

Misha decided to ask around discretely. He had no luck with the first three attempts, when finally a man gave him the answer he wants.

\- I’m looking for messier Mishin.-

– Over there.- the man pointed to an old man with some oriental outfit a couple of meters away.

Misha was barely breathing, getting closer to his idol.

\- Messier Mishin.- he squeaked, before passing out.

Behind him, Messier Mishin turned around from a shadow point, a cup of tea in his hands.- Yes?-

Yuzuru was sitting on the ground, looking absently at the little light of the moon entering from the small window of the cellar, while listening to Satoko and Kanako's empty attempt to open the door.

Kanako was so frustrated.- Oh, Yuzu, is no use!-

– Allow me.-

The girls turned around to find an old man smiling at them, followed by Misha and Kikuchi. Messier Mishin walked to the door, took away the hinges and opened it easily.

Satoko clapped.- Oh Brilliant!-

Kanako looked at him impressed.- Why, that was pure genius!-

\- Yes. I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door.-

Yuzuru looked up surprised when the door opened.- Misha!-

Misha hugged him with a smile.- Nobu said the prince was expecting you. So, here I am. Well, Shoma kicked my ass in gear, but here I am.-

Yuzuru shook his head.- He’s expecting someone who does not exist.- he turned to face Mishin.- Messier, my name is Yuzuru Plushenko and I am nothing but a servant.-

The old man smiled at him, taking his shoulder gently.- I am the bastard son of a peasant. What does that matter?-

\- I have deceived him.-

\- The prince will understand.-

\- Come child.- Kanako shouted excitedly.- The night is young, we must get you ready for the ball!-

\- I do not wish to go.-

Kikuchi nodded - If you stay, the baroness wins.-

Yuzuru knew it, but that wasn't his main concern now. He wasn't able to tell Javier who he really was when he had the chance. He closed his eyes with a pained expression.- How can I face him?-

Mishin squeezed his shoulders.- Because he deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves.-

\- A bird may love a fish, messier, but where would they live?-

– Then I shall have to make you wings.-

Yuzuru cracked in a little smile at that. Misha clapped excitedly.- Yes, let's get you ready for the ball!-

Kanako was clearly on board with that.- Ooooh, come on. No time to waste! Satoko, get the dress!-

The girl nodded.- Wich one?-

– You had mines? Take them all, so messier Mishin can help us.- Misha said.

Yuzuru looked at them.- Wait, how many dress did you gave me?-

-....Many.-

Satoko smiled.- And don't worry, I'm the one who hide your mother's dress. The baroness won't find it, never.-

Misha pointed at her.- You are evil, now I know why Shoma is like this.-

Yuzuru snickered.- Where did you hide them?-

Satoko, who was already at the door, turn around with a grin.- Near the bees.-

\- Ah, and you call me brilliant.- Mishin commented.

King Brian was heading to the party when he found his son Javier looking out of a window at the dark sky with a soulful expression.

– Javier...-

He didn't even turn to look at him.- Father.-

Brian sighted.- Listen, Javi. Perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you about the marriage. I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life. You seemed to be a little…floundering. And, er…I just wanted to say that this university thing is a brilliant idea. We don’t have to announce anything tonight…-

– I’ve made my decision.-

Brian patted him in the back.- As you wish, son.-

Kanako and Satoko helped Yuzuru on the carriage with big smiles on their faces.

Misha pressed a hand on his chest, clearly moved.- He looks like a masterpiece.-

Kikuchi smiled nostalgic.- He looks like his mother.-

Mishin nodded.- He's an amazing young soul. Now come you, let’s see your paintings.-

Misha squealed.- What? Now?-

\- When you’re as old as I am, now is all you’ve got.-

– Wait!- Kanako stopped them.- It’s tradition!-

Just before the last turn of the road, Yuzuru waved at them. Just like his father always did.

The party was almost at his peak but Mikhail was a little bored. He always had a hate/love relationship with these kind of things. He loved to dance and the ice shows were always fun, like the one organized for the masque, but he was a little awkward at talking to people he didn't know well and especially with the girls. So he always ended up with his cousin and friends, when they weren't occupied, like in that moment. He decided to eat something and headed to the buffet when he saw another person there. A beautiful young lady with a horse costume. Like his. Yes, horses were his favourite animal, sue him. It was a weird choice for a girl, the gardens were full of butterflies, peacocks or cats themed ladies, but she pulled it off spectacularly. In that moment she looked up and saw him staring. Crap. But, after blinking a few times, she smiled at him and Mikhail's heart skipped a beat. Oh god. So, since they were both horses he whinnied at her, earning a little laugh. The girl smiled at him one last time before heading out to the gardens. Mikhail sighted dreamily and didn't catch immediately his cousin Sergei staring at him in horror.

– Oh my god, didn't I teach you anything at all? Did you really whinny to impress a girl?-

– Shut up.-

– Dear lord, that's why you're still single.-

– Well, she smiled at me, so it wasn't that bad.-

Sergei looked up.- At least you pick the sane sister, not the annoying one.-

– What? Sister? Do you know her?-

– Yes, she's Evgenia de Ghent.-

– Evgenia...- Mikhail repeated dreamily.

Sergei laughed at that.- Great, another lovesick fool. Come on, go talk to the girl, she looks a little lonely and you need a girlfriend. Well, or you can do another whinny if you prefer.-

\- I hate you.- But he headed to the gardens anyway. Trying to talk to her sounded like a good plan.

One of the guard saw a carriage fast approaching the castle. Clearly someone was late. He opened the door and helped a young man out.

– Right in time, my lord.-

He smiled nervously at him before heading to the party as fast as he could. Well, for what the man knew, that was clearly the best dress of the night.

The ball was at his peak when the king made a sign to the chamberlain. It was time. Lord Ghislain nodded and made the music stop. The skaters did as well, heading to the boards of the rink to listen better. Every guests turned to the king and the queen. Everybody knew what was coming and there was a buzz of excitement around the court. Who would be the prince's choice?

Nam was busy running around the castle, busy with his tasks for the night, a ball was always madness for the palace servants, when he saw a young lord looking around a little lost, like he didn't know where to go. Weird.

– The gardens are that way, my lord.-

The boy looked surprise at first, then casted him a radiant smile.- Thank you very much!- he said, before heading to the right direction. Nam was positively surprised. He was really nice and polite with him for a new courtier.

King Brian cleared his throat.- Friends, honored guests. It give us great pleasure on this festive occasion, not only to honour Messier Mishin, who seems to have disappeared, but also to tell you of a long-waited decision. So, without further ado….

Yuzuru arrived at the bottom of the last stair. He could already saw the lights of the party. He stopped for a moment, trying to calm his racing heart. This was it.

– Breathe, just breathe.-

Javier was looking around absently, only half listening to his father, when a movement catched his attention. He frowned, someone was this late?

-...It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our son, prince Javier, to…-

Javi hushed him with a strangle sound, putting a hand on his shoulder. Brian looked back at his son with a frown but Javier didn't even notice, he was too busy trying to understand if what he was seeing was real or just a hallucination.

Slowly, most of the court followed the prince's gaze. Everyone turned to see a young man at the garden's gate. His white and green dress was strange and intricate, the fabric catching all the lights and made him look like a creature of light and water.

His costume had wings on his back, and Javier thought that it was so fitting, since Yuzuru had to be an angel, there wasn't another explanation. He started running to him, everything else stopped to care in his head.

Evgenia turned to the kind boy on her side with a wide smile, clapping excitedly for her beloved step-brother.

Shoma was at the board of the rink with Nathan and Boyang. He watched with the others the prince running to Yuzuru and he held his breath, hoping for his friend's happiness. He was probably crushing Jason's hand in the meantime but he needed a stress relief.

Yuzuru was frozen on the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from Javi's figure running to him. His heart was beating so hard it was probably about to explode.

Javier stopped in front of Yuzuru, feeling strangely shy of all sudden. - My mother said you were getting married.-

Yuzuru shook his head. - She was misinformed. But there’s something I must tell you now, before another word is spoken.-

Javi's brain basically short circuited at the word misinformed.- Then you’re not engaged?-

\- No, I’m not.-

Javi felt like flying.- I was about to make the worst mistake of my life.-

King Brian and Queen Tracy were looking at the scene with the rest of the family. And while Tracy and Anna were ecstatic, Brian was totally confused.

\- Who is he?-

Tracy smiled.- My guess would be the Comte Hanyu.-

The king nodded uncertain, before answering.- The who?-

He glared at his wife and daughter shushing him.

Javier took Yuzuru's hand, starting to head back to his parents.- Come. I want you to meet someone.-

Yuzuru suddenly felt the panic rising again. - Oh, I must speak with you before...-

\- Whatever it is, my answer is yes.-

\- No, wait, please...- but Javier was dragging him in the middle of the crowd.

– Oh, look, I invited the gypsies!-

Yuzuru gave him a small smile but before he could say anything else the baroness blocked him, ripping one of his wings and almost making him fall.

\- How dare you!- Rodmilla shouted.

Javier turned to her angrily.- Madame! Contain yourself!-

\- He is an impostor Sire!-

Yuzuru looked at her horrified. He wanted the chance to explain himself to Javier before.- No, please, I'm...-

\- He has been my servant for twelve years!-

King Brian spoked out at that.- A servant Javier? Is this some kind of joke?-

Javier blushed angrily at that.- Baroness, you are on dangerous ground.-

\- Ask him yourself. He’s a grasping, devious little pretender and it is my duty to expose him as the covetous hoax he is.-

Javier turned to Yuzuru.- Tell these women who you are. Tell them.-

– Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!-

Yuzuru opened his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing come out. His gaze passed to Rodmilla from Javier and to the crow around him, feeling more scared every second. This was a bad idea. He was still holding Javi's hand and it seemed like the only thing that kept him from breaking down completely.

Javier was startled by Yuzuru's silence. It couldn't be.- My god, it can’t be true! Yuzuru?-

Yuzuru closed his eyes to stop the tears.- I am what she says.-

Javier dropped his hand. And suddenly, he connected the dots in his head. He saw him before.

\- The apple? That was you?-

\- I... I can explain...-

\- Well, someone had better!- King Brian shouted before his wife could stop him.

Looking around, Javier could almost feel all the court started the gossips about him. About him having an affair with a servant. Just the same, carefree prince Javi. Betrayal crept in his heart. He trusted someone outside his family and friends for the first time, he trusted love, and that was what he got in the end.- First, you’re engaged, and now you’re a servant? I’ve heard enough.-

Yuzuru tried to stop him, he needed to explain himself.- Habi, please!-

Once again, he realized his mistake too late, when the entire court held his breath at that and Javier's shoulders tensed. He looked at him with a cold glare and Yuzuru's heart sank.

– Do not address me so informal. I am a prince of Toronto. And you are just like them.-

Yuzuru didn't saw Rodmilla's satisfied face. The tears started coming at this point and he hadn't the strength to fight anymore. He ran away, feeling the broken wings of his dress knocking on his back.

Messier Mishin was about to arrive at the palace, he was almost at the bridge when he saw a figure running away. And he knew that dress.

– Yuzuru?-

The boy turned around, hearing his name, and tripped on his father's ballet shoes. They were too big, as always. He didn't even realize he lost one when he started running again, not listening to the voice calling him.

– Yuzuru!- Mishin tried to stop him, but he was already far. The old painter looked at the ground and took a beautiful shoe in his hands.

Mishin found Javier sitting on the ground on the top of the tower. After his father finished a rush announcement about his engagement with princess Alina of Valencia he ran away, not caring for the party. He had enough for the night.

Mishin confronted him immediately, looking at him with an angry frown.- What have you done?-

\- I was born to privilege and with that come specific obligation.- Javier said.

\- Horseshit!-

The prince jumped on his feet at that.- You’re out of line, old man!-

\- No, you’re out of line. Have you any idea what he went through to get here tonight?-

\- He lied to me!-

\- He came to tell you the truth and you fed him to the wolves.-

\- What do you know? You build flying machines and walk on water, yet you know nothing about life!-

\- I know that a life without love is no life at all.-

Javi burst in a hysterical laugh at that.- And love without trust? What of that?-

\- He’s your match, Javier.-

\- I am nothing but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision. I will not yield!-

Mishin shook his head.- Then you don’t deserve him.-

Before leaving, he put something on the battlement.

Javier waited until he was alone again before getting up. It was a single shoe, a dancing shoe, and he already knew who wear it.

Rain started to pouring, so Javier returned to his room, taking the shoe with him before leaving.

It was raining heavily when Yuzuru finally arrived at home, hours later. He realized he lost a shoe somewhere so coming back was even more difficult. His dress was ruined for good and he felt sorry for Misha's work and Messier Mishin's inventive to be waste like that.

The door was closed and Yuzuru knew for shure that nobody would open it. He didn't want it even, because he wouldn't risk for someone to be lashed for helping him. He didn't even banged, he just sat in the small stair, exhausted. And it wasn't for the long way back, he felt drained inside.

His cheeks were wet.- It's....it's okay.- he murmured to himself.- It's okay. It's just the rain.-

It wasn't the rain and he knew it. But he could pretend for a little while, pretend it was just rain while his tears kept streaming down his face.

He would get up and rest a little in the stable, and in the morning he would return to his reality, fighting his little battles to keep the pieces of his life together. He already knew he would end up with a broken heart, so he was prepared.

But for tonight, he cried in the rain on his lost love.

Yuzuru was already busy in the morning, there were the animals to feed and the vegetables for the market to gather. He was busy with the potatoes when he heard a voice behind him.- I have it on good authority that before your rather embarrassing début, the prince was about to choose Marguerite to be his bride.-

Another time he would had wonder about this good authority, because the prince basically never spoke about Marguerite, but what he knew at this point, today he just kept working without looking at the baroness.

\- Men are so fickle, aren’t they? One minute, they’re spouting sonnets, and the next you’re back to being a hired help. I must say, I’ve never seen you quite dedicated in your chores.-

Yuzuru sighted.- What makes you think I do any of this for you?-

\- Well, my,my,my, aren’t we feisty this morning?-

Rodmilla blocked his way, looking at him with a smirk.- Let me pass.- Yuzuru said, barely suppressing his tongue.

\- You’ve brought these on yourself.-

\- I have work to do.- he started heading to the house, trying to ignore her.

\- Let the others handle it.-

\- Don’t you understand? You’ve won! Go and move into your palace and leave us be!-

\- You are not my problem anymore.-

Yuzuru turned around at that.- Is that what I am? Your problem? I have done everything you ever asked me to do and still you denied me the only thing I ever wanted!-

Rodmilla inclined her head with curiosity.- And what was that?-

\- What do you think? You are the only mother I have ever know! Was there a time, even in its smallest measurement, that you loved me at all?-

– How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?-

Funny, Yuzuru thought that after last night his heart was already shattered enough, but his step mother clearly found a piece of it that she can wreck for good. He fought the tears once again, he didn't want to cry in front of her.

In that moment, Satoko called him excitedly.- Yuzuru! Come and see! It’s back, all of it!-

He turned around, heading to the front of the manor to found a group of men who were busy unload a carriage with all the things that disappeared from the house. Kikuchi-san and Kanako were already busy ordering where to put everything, while Marguerite and Evgenia looked at the scene with very different expressions.

\- Ah, monsieur Le Pieu. Right on time.- the baroness said, arriving behind Yuzuru and greeting the man.

\- It’s all here, baroness, right down to the very last candlestick.-

Yuzuru looked at her in disbelief.- Father’s books? His paintings? You sold them to him?-

\- Yes. And now they’re back. I coldn’t have us looking like paupers when the King arrives.-

He swallowed down a witty remark, turning to Le Pieu and trying to be polite.- Thank you monsieur. This mean the world to us.-

Le Pieu gave him a mean smile.- I’m a business man, Yuzuru, not a philantropist.-

Yuzuru blinked, taken aback.-I don’t understand.-

\- I couldn’t have you around distracting the prince.- Rodmilla said, matter of fact.

\- The baroness and I have come to er… an arrangement.-

\- You, for all of this. Although I do think I’m getting the better end of the deal.-

In that moment Yuzuru understood her plan and two of the men grabbed him by the arms.- No!-

He started kicking and screaming, but they were strong.

– Yuzuru!-

– Leave him immediatly!-

Yuzuru gasped horrified when Nobu tried to help him, just to get a hard punch on the mouth. Kanako screamed while they kicked him on the ground for good measure.

Evgenia ran to her mother.- Mother, please, you can't do it...-

– Shut up, you silly girl, before I slap some senses into you!-

Before he could even try to fight back, Yuzuru found himself in the back of the carriage, with his hands bounded behind his back, heading to his new master's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, still high after Skate Canada, so I can bear with the angst here XD
> 
> Don't worry, the worst is behind us!
> 
> I hope to update for saturday, I'll try my best!
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Royal Wedding between Javier of Toronto and Alina of Valencia and according to Alex and Sergei it's the best wedding ever. Meaning it's actually a total, beautiful mess. Plus, Javi need to make amend with a lot of people, starting with a trip into the woods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is almost over, yeah!
> 
> Not beta, I apologize for every mistake.

Apparently Queen Eteri was very eager to celebrate the wedding and made her entourage moving to the Toronto Kingdom basically the moment she received the message from King Brian. So, only a week after the ball, Javier found himself in front of his mirror with a beautiful crimson and gold dress on. Very regal, perfect for a royal wedding. While Nam was busy fixing his cape, Javi tried to feel something, anything. He was about to become a husband in a couple of hours, but he was empty, drained. Maybe it was normal for an arranged marriage, he didn't even see his future bride already, they would literally meet in front of an altar. Javi knew that the Royal Family of Valencia and their guests arrived yesterday and were staying at the Asada castle, since the Duke was their ambassador and an old friend of Queen Eteri. The arrangement wasn't a problem, Javi could handle it just fine, his parents did something similar and they were still good.

\- Leave now, I want to stay alone.-

Nam gulped at his tone.- Yes, your majesty.-

Javier felt a little guilty, that boy didn't deserve his bad mood, but he was just the last of a long list in the past days, since Javi managed to snap or fight with everyone in his life. First one was Lady Mao, who made the mistake to try to talk to him right after the ball. Javier didn't even let her started and shouted at her so hard that she burst into tears. He didn't care, she had to know the truth about Comte Hanyu and clearly didn't bother enough to tell him. Lord Daisuke snapped at him and they probably avoided a big diplomatic incident only because Scott and Michal divided them. The couple leaved the palace and didn't return in the next days. There would be another ice show during the wedding celebration, but unfortunately one of the best skaters, Shoma Uno, was too ill to perform, according to the choreographer that Mao and Daisuke send to talk the specifics with the Chamberlain. Javier wasn't so sure about the illness, counting that the boy was also Mao's personal valet, but if they wanted a little revenge as that, they could take it. He didn't care about the damn show anyway. He didn't even went skating since before the trip at the monastery. First, he was too busy, and after... it was just a source of painful memories. And also, he wanted to avoid his friends. He didn't want to hear empty consolation words, he didn't want to explain what happened. Sergei was the only one who came near and even him gave up after calling him “a stubborn idiot” and others, more colorful, names. What Javier regretted the most was the fight he had with Anna. He never fought with his sister before and she was kind and sweet as always, but he didn't want to hear anything, he just wanted to stay alone, and nobody understood it. So now Luca and Ondrej were mad at him for making Anna cry, his mother was mad and concerned and his father seemed more stressed than ever. Luckily it was finally the wedding day, he was actually grateful for the Valencian's hurry. He needed something to moved over, something concrete like the start of a new chapter of his life. He looked one last time at the mirror, a tired face stared back. It was almost time to go. Javi went to his cabinet and silently put out a single shoe, well hidden behind his old hunting stuff. He took it, caressing it softly. It still hurt, it always would probably, he was aware of that. Deep down, he didn't really think that Yuzuru was like the baroness described him at the ball. But he lied, and that was hard to digest. And still, Javier loved him. He kissed the shoe, before hiding it again. He had to marry some girl and he would become a good husband, only that item to remind him of a forest nymph who danced with him in what felt like a dream.

  
  


So, Javier wasn't the perfect example of a happy groom, but some of the courtiers were just ridiculous, with funeral-like expressions. Rodmilla and Marguerite de Ghent were dressing in black and sobbing their hearts out, while Evgenia at their side looked embarrassed as hell. At least his family and his two best men, Sergei and Luca, had their best smiles on their faces, fake but they were there.

To be fair, even the Valencian seemed kind of depressed for some reason, especially a young man who was openly sobbing while trying desperately to not be too loud.

\- Ah, lovely, I always appreciate the inner joy of every wedding ceremony.-

Even Luca, despite everything, snorted at that. Javi watched Sergei with an exasperated look, while his friend winked at him. You could always count on his twisted mind to find the funny side of everything. Javier's remark was cutting down by the musicians that started playing a solemn march. Everybody turned at the church's door where, escorted by a group of dames, was princess Alina. And if Javier thought that he saw desperate faces before... boy, he was very wrong. The poor girl was crying so hard behind her veil that she was barely able to walk, a couple of damsels had to basically drag her to the altar. Javier looked around in disbelief. At his side, Sergei and Luca were as confused as him, his parents seemed really distressed and the rest of the court just went on with the funeral vibes. The Valencian boy started crying even harder than before. The only calm person in the building was Queen Eteri. Meanwhile the poor girl arrived at Javier's side, but she wasn't even looking at him, she was trying to look back to someone in the crowd, shaking with tears. Javi didn't had the time to try talking to her, because priest Wilson started the ceremony, so he just helped her kneeling down beside him. Princess Alina went down on her knees, shouting in pain at every step of the way, ending with her head on her arms, crying again. That boy in the crowd was almost desperate now, judging on how loudly he was sobbing. Javier looked at the girl on his side, not listening to the words of the priest. She was young, beautiful and so, so sad. He could feel his heart cringing with guilt. He was so concentrated on himself that he never stopped to think that he wasn't the only one in that situation. And worst, he probably still got the best part of the deal. He would live in his home, surrounded by his family and friends, a future king. Alina, on the other hand, would be an eighteen year girl in a foreign country, surrounded by people that she didn't know, with a stranger as a husband. And the worst part was that she was forcing to marry him in front of the one she really want, if he read the situation well. He thought back at the shoe hidden in his chamber and suddenly he understood what his father tried to explain about being married. Belong to another person, take care of each other. He clearly wasn't taking care of Alina. And he didn't taking care of Yuzuru, either. He just ran away again, only this time he didn't escape outside a window. No, far, far worse, he escaped from his feelings. Yes, he lied to him, but what Messier Mishin told him that night was true. Javier gave up at the first difficulties and abandoned Yuzuru because he thought too much about himself and never even stopped to listen to him. He ran away in the opposite direction, like he always did when things got complicated. But he would learn, and made it better. Someone very important told him that this was one of his best quality after all. His responsibilities were only an excuse this time, but he really wanted to convict himself and that girl into an unhappy marriage? Oh, hell no.

He started laughing, feeling lighter for the first time in days. The priest interrupted himself, staring at him in disbelief. Probably the entire church was doing the same, but this time he couldn't care less. This time, he would make the right choice. Javier took Alina gently by the shoulders, making her turning to him. She shook her head desperately, clearly thinking this was part of the ceremony.

\- No, no, please, no...- she begged, while Javier lifted her veil.

\- Hey, no, calm down, we're not married.- she looked up at him with big eyes at that and Javi smiled reassuringly, whispering.- You love that boy, don't you?-

She understood him enough to nod.

\- Go to him, then.-

Alina blinked hopefully.- Go....?-

\- Yes, go to your love. And I will go to mine, ok?-

For the first time she cracked a little smile, and Javi kissed her on the cheek with affection before helping her up.

The entire church was silent, trying to understand what was happening.

Alina shouted.- Maxim!- and started running to the boy, who catched her with a matching scream of joy before kissing her.

The chaos started at that. Javier laughed again, watching the two lovebirds and enjoying the general reaction. He was able to run out of the church almost unnoticed thanks to that. Now, he needed to find Yuzuru and begging for forgiveness.

There were a lot of carriages near the church but no one in sight, clearly the valets didn't bother to stay there, after all they could wait for the wedding bells in some pub, except for two figures on one of the carriages. An old man was staring at him confused. He was hugging someone, like to comfort them somehow, so Javier couldn't see the other person, but he stopped because he knew that old man. He helped a brave boy who wanted to set him free.

Javi turned around and asked him.- Where is he?-

\- Your Majesty?-

He chewed his lips nervously.- Where's... where's Yuzuru?-

The man's face fell at that.- He was sold, my lord.-

Javier paled. He didn't hear it right, it couldn't be.- What? Sold? Did you really just say...-

\- Yes!- a harsh voice exclaimed, and the second figure freed himself from the man's embrace. It was Shoma Uno and Javier felt guilty for thinking bad about him, because he really looked ill, pale and tired, like he cried too much or didn't sleep enough. Or both.

Javi needed to know everything.- To who?-

\- To Monsieur Le Pieu, right after the ball.- a female voice responded.

Javier turned around.- Lady Evgenia, what are you...-

She rolled her eyes.- It's totally madness inside and my family is probably the worst, so when I saw you sneaking out I just thought it was a very good idea.- Evgenia turned serious while Mikhail joined them.- Will you bring him back?-

Shoma looked up with hope.- Please, if you really care even a little about Yuzuru, help him.-

Javi nodded.- Yes, I will bring him back. And I'm an idiot.-

Mikhail let out a laugh at that.- The misunderstanding of the century, you jerk.-

In that moment Alex arrived with a big grin on his face.- Duuuuuude, that was the best ceremony in the history of ever, so much drama, I love it!-

Javier blinked at him.- What? Are you crazy? I just blow up that wedding in the worst kind of way!-

\- Oh no, you make it epic my friend! Like, it's actually painful for me runnig out after you and miss all the fun, but someone has to and Sergei is already going crazy with all the gossip! So, the situation is that: princess Alina and her boy apparently are childhood sweethearts and now they're demanding priest Wilson to marry them on the spot, while Queen Eteri and the boy's mother, I think, are busy in a screaming match because it seems they're really against the idea. Our sisters and friends are ready to eviscerate both of them if the cute couple wouldn't get a happy ending, your mother is out for blood to make Queen Eteri and the lady stop embarassing themself in front of her court, while your father is trying to save his hair by drinking tea and make comments with Messier Mishin. Oh, and all the courtiers are celebrating for different reasons. Again, best wedding ever!-

Javi smirked.- Good, I need to go away for a little while and everybody seems too busy to care. Speak to no one about this conversation, everything will be revealed at the right moment.-

Evgenia nodded.- Not a problem. And while we are here, if you're about to do something for Yuzuru, you probably want to find one of the royal valet, because I'm pretty sure that he and my mother are up to something. I suspect he already robbed things from the Queen's chambers.-

\- What?!-

\- I handle this, it’s my job.- Mikhail said.- Go now, if you had to. We can cover for you.-

Alex grinned.- Oh, do you really think I let him go away alone, Mikhail? Hell to the no, I’m not getting wedding gossip, I have to know what he’s up to!-

Javier smirked at him - How do you feel about a ride in the woods my friend?-

Alex wasn’t so sure about his life choices now, because clearly Javi had lost his damn mind. They arrived somewhere in the middle of the forest with their horses, and then the prince stopped following the road and rode deep trought the trees, while shouting some strange name. He totally had a death wish.

\- Javi, I don’t think it’s a good idea, the woods are dangerous…-

\- Tukt! I know you can hear me, I need to speak with you! Tukt!-

\- Oh god, we are so screwed!-

Javier was about to scream again, when an arrow passed between him and Alex, making his friend shriek. They stopped their horses. A group of figures surrounded them. Good.

\- Well, well, well, I already know you are a stupid man, prince fool, but I have to admit that I underestimate your own abyssal stupidity.-

Liza emerged from behind the trees with Bruno by her side, while the other gypsies were ready to attack at her order.

\- Oh, thank god, I found you. I need your help for…-

She started laughing loudly at that.- My Help? My help? You arrogant little shit, you really think you can just come here and pretend something from us after what you did? We were there, remember? You invited us at that little party of yours, we saw you humiliating that poor boy in front of everyone and then proceeded to break his heart! But Yuzuru isn’t here to save your royal ass this time, right?-

She smiled mischievously and Alex was panicking.- Hey, now, there’s no need to be drastic, we were about to leave…-

But Javier went down to his horse, making his friend groaning. He stopped in front of Liza, nodding seriously.- You’re absolutely right and I deserve your anger, but I’m not here for myself, I’m here for Yuzuru.- He looked in her eyes, dead serious.- He was sold and he don’t have to pay for my mistakes, I need your help for him.-

Liza frowned.- What the hell, if it’s some kind of twisted joke…-

\- It’s not a joke, Tukt. I’m, as you said, an arrogant little shit and I need to make amend to him and beg for forgiveness, but I just discovered that he was sold because of me and I need to take him back.- he paused.- Do you know someone called Le Pieu?-

To his surprise, many of the men gasped at that and Liza became even more angry.- Le Pieu? He was sold to that monster? Of course we know him, he send so many innocent people to Armantia in exchange of good money and favours, everybody in the villages around here feared him and his men!- she stopped, breathing hard.- I lost some of my people because of him, they were abduct by his men and we never saw them again. Like Jun and Rika’s parents.-

\- I’m sorry to hear that, I didn’t know…-

\- Yeah, well, seems there’s a ton of things that you don’t know about your kingdom!-

\- You’re right. And I need to make it better.- He kneeled in front of her.- I’m sorry for everything and I promise to do my best from now on to change things, starting with freeing Yuzuru. Will you help him?-

\- Hell yes, you imbecile. We’re always up to make Le Pieu’s life difficult and this time he pick the wrong guy to mess up with! What do you say guys?-

The entire group shouted in agreement. Elladj smirked.- Do you think Yuzuru will choose me instead of the stupid prince if I save him?-

Javier rolled his eyes, while Liza snickered.- You have to accept to suffer our teasing as a minimum punishment, not sorry.-

\- Fair enough, now back to business, I don’t want to stay out too long and starts suspictions.-

\- Very well, tell your friend to joining us and we can make a plan.-

Alex snorted at that.- Dude, that’s the craziest day ever, I love it!-

When they returned to the palace it was evening and the wedding celebrations were at their peak. First thing first, Sergei filled them in with an accurate description of the earlier events. So, Queen Eteri and Lady Buianova, Maxim’s mother and head of Valencia’s most important family, hated each other and were against a marriage between their son and daughter, so the Duke of Asada suggested the arranged marriage with Javier. That explained why the Queen was in a hurry. But all the Valencian courtiers were secretly cheering for the two young lovers, so there was little that the two women could do, especially with Queen Tracy and the ladies ready to physically fight them. In the end, Alina and Maxim got their happy ending and, in Sergei’s opinion, the new happy couple was too cute to handle.

\- I think that now you have a mortal enemy for life in Queen Eteri, but at least the future Queen of Valencia probably loves you.-

\- You always know how to cheer me up, Sergei, really.-

\- Come ooon, now tell me the plan.-

Javi smirked.- What plan?-

\- Don’t play pretend with me, you were enough of a jerk these days.-

\- I know, I’m sorry…-

\- Oh, don’t be, I know you are hopeless. You only have to worry about the girls, they would really like to eviscerate you at the moment.-

\- You know you’re not helping, right?-

\- Oh yes, it’s so funny.-

\- Whatever. Call all the others, I need to speak with everyone.-

  
  


First, he went to find his parents. Queen Tracy embraced him with an exasperated sight.- You reckless child.-

\- Sorry Mother.-

She looked him seriously in the eyes.- Don’t you dare, you finally return yourself again, these last days were painful to watch.-

\- Thank you, mother.- He turned to King Brian.- Father…-

\- Well, that was something earlier.-

\- I didn’t act like a heir and I angered one of our allies, I know that. But I couldn’t let that poor girl suffers like this. I couldn’t make both of us miserable.-

To his great surprise, Brian smiled proudly at him.- You understand now, don’t you?-

\- Yes father, I understand.-

\- Good. Don’t worry about Queen Eteri, that’s my job. Plus, she seems to have enough problem at home. It’s good to see some life in you again.- Then he sighted, looking up.- I suppose we need to organize another wedding soon, right?-

Javier blushed at that.- Well, if he still wants me… but I’m more than okay with a small ceremony, really, I don’t want to bankrupt the kingdom…-

\- That’s not my concern, the Valencian paid for most of that anyway. But I’d like an explanation of everything, deal?-

\- Of course father. Now, I have to speak with Mikhail, because we probably discovered something here, but I promise I’ll explain everything later. Oh, and I will be out tomorrow morning, just to warning you.-

Brian rolled his eyes.- You will be the death of me, you know that right?-

\- I love you too, father.-

  
  


They discretely gathered in Anna’s private chambers and Javi was busy making amends to her, with great satisfaction from Luca and Ondrej, when Duchess Tessa marched into the room and smacked Javier repeatedly in the arm. Hard.

\- Ow!-

\- You are an idiot Javi, really!-

\- Come on, Tess, he just…- Scott Tried to say, but he was reduced to silence by his wife’s glare.

\- Don’t “Tess” me Scott, he acted like a total idiot to everyone!-

\- Well, she’s right man, sorry.-

\- Don’t worry Scott, I know I deserve it. I’m shocked to still be alive, honestly.-

\- Oh, I’m not finish young man!-

Lucky for him the rest of the others arrived, Mao and Daisuke included, with Michal and his wife Danielle.

Mao went straight to Javi.- Shoma told me what happened outside the church.- she teared up.- Is it true? Are you going to take him back?-

He nodded.- Yes. I’m sorry for making you cry.-

\- I’m sorry for the lie.-

\- Still, I reacted badly.- Javi paused, looking at her.- So, you know him?-

\- Yes. I won’t explain anything, because it’s not my story to tell, but he’s important to us.-

\- He’s important to me too.-

\- I really hope so, otherwise I have to kick your ass, my dear prince.-

Tessa smirked.- We can take turns for that.-

Everybody laughed and Javier felt at home again, finally.

\- Okay, back to business now, I have a plan. Sort of.-

Mikhail nodded.- And I have some interesting information. Lady Evgenia was very helpful.- he glared at Sergei’s smirking face.- Don’t you dare to say a thing.-

\- I save it for another time, dear cousin, now spill.-

Thanks to Evgenia, Mikhail was able to find the infamous valet and it didn’t take too much to make him talk. Mikhail was good at his job and the man was clearly a coward. He discovered all the truth about the robbery of the necklace and how the baroness and Marguerite took advances from that and other situations. The man admitted that he kind of gave optimistic information to Rodmilla to please her. He exaggerated Javi’s interess for Marguerite, hoping to find a way to actually made the prince considering her. Now he was in custody and Javier was rightfully furious. He needed to fill his parents, but first he explained to everyone what he had in mind for the next day.

  
  


Javier knew that he had to show his face at the wedding’s celebration, so he plastered on his best business smile and went to the party. His parents were already there and nobody from the outside could tell how angry they really felt after what they discovered, they were real masters at this game. His friends were discretely talking to some selected courtiers around the gardens, like they planned before.

Suddenly, Javier found himself between Alina and Maxim, who both hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks while chanting an endless parade of “thank you”.

Javi laughed happily. At least, he made something right. He turned to Alina with a smile. - You finally look happy, my lady, I’m glad.-

She smiled in return.- You are a strange man, prince Javier, and we can’t thank you enough.-

\- Really!- Maxim exclaimed, taking his wife’s hand.- We own you everything!-

Alina looked hopefully at Javier.- And you? You said you would go to your love, right?-

He smiled sadly at that.- I will, but I made a huge mistake and made him suffer a lot. I can only hope it’s not too late.-

\- Will you fight for your love?-

\- Of course.-

Alina nodded.- That’s good. We can stay for the wedding, right Maxim?-

\- Of course!-

\- You have too much faith in me, my lady.-

\- Oh no, my prince, I have faith in love.-

Javier could only hope she was right.

  
  


  
  


\- Your dinner, sweetheart.-

Yuzuru waited until the man was gone before rising up from his poor straw bed. Moving with the chains at his feet was difficult and he didn’t want to appear desperate for food, even if he was really hungry. They didn’t feed him much, but he wasn’t going to turn down even a little dinner as that. He needed the energy for the next time he would try to escape. He hadn’t luck so far, he only gained his chains, but in the last days he acted submissive enough, so surely the right time would come soon. He looked out of the small window of his cell. The moon was beautiful. Funny, it felt like an eternity since the last time he saw the stars outside, that night in the woods. Like a life time ago. Then there was the cellar and after his new home. And the rain, so much rain.

He tried to escape as soon as the carriage stopped in front of Le Pieu’s castle, without luck. One of the guards almost slapped him in the face for that, but his master stopped him.

\- Don’t you dare, he has enough damage on his back because he’s a little rebel.- Le Pieu smirked at him.- I need him at his best.-

Yuzuru tried to not shiver at his gaze.

First they put him in a small room, but he almost escaped, so he earned a cell all for him to “cool down”. He stayed alone for an entire day and he wasn’t surprised when after dinner that horrible man came to him.

\- You can have a better room, you know, a beautiful one, if you stop acting like a baby.-

\- Let me guess, yours?-

Le Pieu laughed loudly at that.- Ah, beautiful and smart.- He grabbed his chin.- I like that.-

He tried to kiss him but Yuzuru spat in his face and pushed him away. The man looked angrily at him.- You want to play hard to get, don’t you? Fine, have fun in your little cell. I have to go away for business for some days, I expect you to behave, or there will be consequences.-

Obviously he didn’t behave and tried to escape at every possible occasion. So the guards, who had the specific order to not beat him up, chained him and rarely let him come out, only for some hard work in the kitchen or the cellar under their supervision.

But Le Pieu was back yesterday night, he stopped briefly to inform Yuzuru that he had to “head to a royal wedding tomorrow” with a satisfied expression. Yuzuru fixed him with his best death glare.

Now was night, so the ceremony was over, everybody were probably celebrating Javier’s wedding.

Yuzuru sighted, trying to fell asleep. He hoped Javier's wife was not like Marguerite, he deserved a kind soul.

He fell asleep thinking back at his last night outside.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I manage to update on saturday, yes! XD
> 
> Hope you like the wedding ;) Can't wait to share next chapter with all of you!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1)Never underestimate Yuzuru  
2)Javi is ready to rescue him  
3)Welcome back to the fluff!
> 
> Also Olympic Chopin here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhhhhh, angst is finally over! I hope it's decent ^^'' It's pretty long, too ^^''
> 
> Not beta, mistakes are all mine.

Yuzuru knocked at the door of the dining room with difficult, since he was carrying a bunch of swords that he had to clean up. He couldn't believe his luck, they really thought he was that harmless. The perks of being so thin.

\- Enter!- a well know voice responded and Yuzuru knew that he needed to play his cards right if he wanted to run away for good this time. 

– Oh, I do so hate to see you in irons. - Le Pieu said with a satisfied smirk on his face. Yuzuru ignored him entirely and started ordering the swords on the table.- I'd remove them, if only you'd promise not to run away again.-

– I have no reason to stay.-

– You belong to me now.-

– I belong to no one, least of all you.-

Yuzuru kept working, even if he could feel the other man getting closer to him. He had to stay calm.

– I do wish you reconsider my offer.-

– I would rather not.-

Le Pieu stopped right behind him. So close, almost enough...

– I had a horse like you, once. A magnificent creature. Stubborn, just like you. Wilful to a fault. It, too, just needed to be broken.- the man started playing with Yuzuru's hair.

He found the strength to stay still. Almost.- You will maintain your distance sir.-

– Oh, you didn't say please.- he purred, pushing his crotch to Yuzuru's ass.

Yuzuru could hear the satisfaction in his tone, but the man was so wrong. Close enough now. With a rapid movement, Yuzuru stole the dagger from his belt and turned around, pointing it at his face.

– Please.- Yuzuru said in a cold tone, glaring.

– I could hang you for this.-

Yuzuru wasn't scared, he just pointed the dagger even more near.- Not if you are dead.-

Clearly Le Pieu still thought he was in control of the situation, despite everything.- I do love your spirit.-

The man tried to kiss him again, but Yuzuru was ready and cut him on the cheek as soon as he got closer. When Le Pieu fell down on a near chair, screaming in pain, Yuzuru acted fast and grabbed one of the swords, pointing it at his throat with one hand, adding the dagger with the other.

– My father was an expert swordsman, monsieur. He taught me well.-

– You little...-

– Now hand me the key, or I swear on his grave I will slit you from navel to nose.- Yuzuru talked slowly with his best cold tone, moving the sword to make his words more effective.

Le Pieu looked uncertain for the first time. Luckily for Yuzuru, no one of his men seemed to be around, so he had no choice.

He slowly took out the chain's key from his pocket.- Your freedom, my lord.-

Yuzuru wasn't stupid, so he took him by surprise and knocked him out with a punch. Once he was free, he chained Le Pieu to the chair. Yuzuru knew he didn't have much time, once someone discovered his escape they would chase him for sure, he had to act fast, he needed every distraction he could get.

Javier stopped his horse right before the last part of the road to Le Pieu's castle, where they were still hidden by the trees.

– Now what?- Luca asked.

– We have to enter, very discretely.-

Daisuke nodded.- Better waiting for our friends and the gypsies to make a good distraction, it will be difficult enough as it is.-

Javier was clearly impatient to act.- I know, but I...-

– Uhm, guys? I don't exactly know him, but...look.-

Ondrej was pointing at the part of the castle they could see, to someone that was running toward the forest. Javi's heart skipped a beat. He didn't think, he just acted.

– Where are you going, wait!-

He ignored Sergei entirely, he didn’t care about everything beside that boy in front of him on the street.

When he spotted Javier, Yuzuru stopped abruptly, looking at him with big, frightening eyes. Javier's heart clenched, knowing that he was the reason the boy looked so scared and hurt. Yuzuru started moving again, walking slowly, looking at the ground. He was wearing an old shirt almost too big for him, same for the trousers, he had dirt on his hands, clothes, face and looked tired as hell. And still, he was the most beautiful thing that Javier ever seen.

\- Hello.- Javi said in a whisper once he was in front of him.

\- Hello.- Yuzuru sounded so uncertain and defeated in his answer. He looked up shily.- What are you doing here?-

Javier sighted.- I erm... I came to rescue you. But clearly you had it covered already. My mistake.-

Yuzuru frowned, before shaking his head.- Rescue me? A commoner?- he surpassed Javier then, kept walking to the woods.

– Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness.- Javier made him stop with that, but he didn't turn around.- I offered you the world and at the first test of honour I betrayed your trust.- He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.- Please, Yuzu...-

Yuzuru gasped at that, turning around with tears in his eyes. - Say it again.-

– I'm sorry.-

He shook his head slowly.- No. The... the part were you said my name.-

Javier was more than happy to oblige.- Yuzu.-

Yuzuru sighted, blinking to fight the tears, and Javi walked to him, grabbing the shoe he had secured in his belt. - Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe?-

Yuzuru gasped, looking at him with his mouth open in surprise.- Where did you find that?-

Javier ached to touch him, so he poured his heart out, hoping for the best.- He is my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost him.-

Yuzuru's face crumbled at that, turning around again to hide it.- It belongs to a peasant, your highness, who only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life.- he sat down on a rock with a hurt expression, not looking up at him.

Javier couldn't see him this sad.- Yes, I know. And the name is Javi, if you don't mind.- He earned a tentative smile, so he went down on his knee without esitation.- I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love.-

Yuzuru put a hand on his mouth, fighting back the tears at that. He was perfect and Javier hoped he could express all his love with his eyes. He grabbed Yuzuru's leg, putting down the old shoe he was wearing to replace it with the beautiful dancing shoe.- But I would feel like a king if you would be my husband.-

Yuzuru basically stopped breathing the moment Javier touched him, so he just let out a strangled sound, covering his eyes, breathing hard. He still couldn't believe it was really happening, that Javi was really here with him, waiting for an answer.

He frantically nodded, laughing between tears and launching himself in Javier's arms.

Javi catched him with a matching joyful laugh, making him twirl before putting him back on the ground. He held Yuzuru tight, never wanting to let him go again, kissing repeatedly his forehead while Yuzuru pressed his face on Javi's shoulder, inhaling his scent with every breath.

They were interrupt by a loud whistle.

Javier cleared his throat at that.- Right, uhm... not the right place... come with me.-

He took Yuzuru's hand and guided him where the others were still hiding. It was crystal clear that they watched the entire scene by the fact that Luca was bend in half on his horse, laughing like a madman, Ondrej was basically cooing and Sergei looked at them like an excited aunt, hands on his chest and everything.

– Nice to see you Yuzuru, that was so cute!-

Yuzuru blushed, bowing his head.- Lord Voronov. Lord Hotarek. Your Highness.-

Luca almost fell from his horse.- Oh my god Javi, how the hell do you manage to convince him to marry you, you weirdo, he's so nice and polite!- he smiled at Yuzuru.- No need to be so formal, you're brave enough to put up with my brother, so...-

\- Shut uuuuuup!- Javier whined.

Daisuke was already down to his horse and hugged Yuzuru with a sight of relief.- Thank god, are you alright?-

Yuzuru seemed confused.- Lord Daisuke? Yes, I'm ok... what are you doing here?-

He rolled his eyes.- Like we weren't plotting a way to get you back already, are you crazy? We were all so worried!-

Sergei smirked.- Javi had a plan and everything, you know.-

In that moment, a boy emerged from the trees.

– Hey, Hi! You already rescued him, good!-

Javier sighted.- Not exactly but not the point. What's the news, Donovan?-

– Tukt and the others started to make some good mess at the other entrance and procure a good distraction, your men are ready to joining us in the fight when Le Pieu's men will all come out.-

Yuzuru blinked.- Mh, that's why no one tried to stop me before, good.-

Daisuke turned to him, his eyebrows raised.- Stopped you from doing what exactly?-

– Oh, I stole Le Pieu's dagger and threatening him with a sword, they were stupid enough to let me near one. When he handed me the key of the chains, I knocked him out and chained him instead before running away.-

Everybody looked at Yuzuru in shock. Apart from Donovan who was cheering. - Oooohhhhhhh, can I tell Tukt? She will be reaaaally pleased by that.-

Javier looked up resigned.- As long as she send someone over here, yes. We still need to break in and arrest him.-

The boy nodded with a grin before disappearing again.

– So, are we ready for a little action?.- Sergei said.

Javi hummed.- As soon as they send us some soldier.- he turned to Yuzuru.- They would probably chase you.-

– I... I know. He'll never let me escape so easily, that's why I chained him.- he shivered a little at that.- I was planning to get far enough into the forest, then trying to find Tukt and the others for some help. I'm too far away from home and they will have horses.-

Daisuke was still near Yuzuru and he turned to Javier. - If I can make a suggestion, I think it's better if someone take Yuzuru away as soon as possible, before breaking into the castle.-

Luca nodded.- That's probably a good idea.-

Javier bite his lips, looking uncertain.- But...-

– Javier.- Daisuke said softly.- I understand you, but look at him, do you really want to take him straight to the palace? He needs to get away from here, eat something and rest. He looks dead on his feet.-

Yuzuru blushed a little, while Javi kept caressing his hand and sighted.- You're right, but...-

– I can take him to my castle, let him rest a bit and then escort him to the palace late in the afternoon, so you can finish here.-

– What if someone come after you?-

– Don't worry Javi!- Ondrej said.- I can go with them and make Yuzuru ride with me, lord Daisuke is an exceptional archer and he can easily cover us. I'll stay with him until we can come back home.-

Javier looked gratefully at both.- You're probably right.- he turned to Yuzuru.- Is it okay for you?-

He nodded slowly.- Yes just... I'm sorry to be such a burden, my lord...-

– Nonsense!- Ondrej was already on the ground in front of him, patting Yuzuru enthusiastically on the back.- You're family now, call me Ondrej!-

He cheerfully dragged Yuzuru on his horse.

– It's okay.- Luca said to Yuzuru.- You'll get use to him with time.-

Javier turned to Daisuke, who was already on his horse.- Thank you. Be safe.-

– Don't worry, you too.-

As soon as they were away, Javier, Sergei and Luca decided for a new strategy. The first plan was to enter with an excuse in the palace and found Yuzuru while there were less guards around Le Pieu, thanks to the gypsies. Now, they had to make sure that nobody would try to chase Yuzuru and the others. But Donovan was clearly an efficient messenger and soon enough some of the royal guards joined them. Clearly Mikhail and the others could control the situation just fine. They decided to make it somehow official, heading to the castle escorted by the guards. That's why he initially asked for Tukt's help, he couldn't exactly arrive to one of the most famous man of the court without making him suspicious. But now Yuzuru was safe and they had all the new details about his illicit affairs thanks to Liza. They could already arrest him.

And sure enough, they entered in the castle's perimeter just in time to saw Le Pieu on his horse with some men, clearly ready to leave.

He looked irritated at them.- Oh, your highness, what do I owe the honour?-

– Are you in a hurry, monsieur?-

– I just have something to hunt down.-

Javier felt his blood boiling at that. Luca spoke up instead.- Something or someone?-

The man glared.- Not to be rude, my prince, but that's none of your business. Now, if you want to excuse me...-

– Pierre Le Pieu.- Sergei shouted.- There were some serious accusation against you, such as slavery and human traffic. In the name of our King Brian, I'm here to escort you to the royal palace to respond for your crimes.-

Le Pieu laughed at that.- Is this some kind of a joke? Why don't you do something useful instead, my dear captain? Like chase that damn gypsies, they are making things difficult around here...-

Javier was furious but managed to stay focused.- We know, they're here on my request.-

– What? How dare you...-

– And if you think you will find Yuzuru, don't bother. He's already far away.-

The man's expression changed at that, every politeness abandoned.- He's my propherty!-

– He's not an object!-

Le Pieu made a sign and his men attacked, but thankfully the guards were more of them and well-trained, plus Luca and Sergei were excellent swordsman themselves. Javier attacked Le Pieu, smirking with satisfaction when he saw his already wounded cheek. Yuzuru did a really good job. The battle wasn't even long, at the end of the day Le Pieu always preferred to let others fight for him, so he didn't stand a chance against a furious Javi. He disarmed him quickly and forced him down the horse. The man tried to run away, but Javier didn't let him going far. He catched him, pushing him on the ground. Once he was blocked, Javier grabbed Le Pieu by the shirt, speaking with rage.- You will never even look at Yuzuru again, let alone touch him with your dirty hands.-

– I paid for that little twink, he's mine!-

– He belong to nobody, you bastard, but I can assure you, talk like that again about my future husband and you will beg to be sent to Armantia in chain, are we clear?-

Le Pieu was smart enough to nod.

The ride to the Asada Castle was fast and, thankfully, uneventful. Yuzuru was still trying to process everything, that he wasn't in a very elaborate dream. He was thankful to Daisuke for suggesting a little rest, now that the tension of the last days was leaving his body he started to feel how exhausted he really was. At some point he probably dozen off, because suddenly someone was gently shaking him awake. He blinked and turned around, looking at a smiling Ondrej.- We're here.-

The castle buzzed with activity, still full of people from Valencia, but Daisuke guided them to a secondary entrance near the rink, used only by the skaters. They were able to enter unnoticed. Yuzuru inhaled the scent of the ice while they passed by. He missed it so much.

They arrived to Mao's private rooms and apparently everyone was there, waiting for news, because as soon as they entered it was chaos.

– Yuzuru!- Mao screamed, running to hug him, followed near by Tatsuki.

He hugged her back, feeling his friend embracing them both.- I'm okay, I'm okay.-

– Don't you dare scaring me like that ever again!-

– We're so glad you're here with us.- Tatsuki murmured in Yuzuru's hair.

He managed to not tearing up too much at that.

Misha, however, was already crying.- Oh Zuzu!- He basically strangled him, and honestly Jason, Boyang and Nathan weren't any better.

– My god, let him breathe you idiots!-

Yuzuru turned his head fast at that. Shoma was standing here, looking at him with his big, tearful eyes and that's what finally broke him.

Yuzuru finally burst into tears and hugged Shoma, who apparently needed that just as much. They stayed here, crying silently, until Mao exclaimed.- I already ordered to prepare a bath. And some food and clean clothes. You can use one of the guest chambers.-

– Come with me.- Shoma said gently.- I'll help you.-

Yuzuru tried to protest when he saw the nice room and the tub of hot water waiting for him.

– It's too much.- he murmured while undressing.

– Tsk, stop it. Clean up and eat something. I'll be right back.-

Yuzuru obeyed, resigned himself to be spoiled. He wasn't used to that, he felt so strange. He couldn't remember the last time he was treating like that. Probably when he was a kid and his father was still alive. He cleaned up quickly, then wore some comfortable clothes and started to eat, trying to not attack the food even if he was really hungry.

Shoma returned a little after, wearing what looked like his night robe. Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him.

– Don't judge, wait until you see what Misha will make you wear after. Plus, we are going to nap.-

– We?-

– Do you think you're the only one who couldn't sleep for days? And don't you dare to say sorry!- he interrupted Yuzuru as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.- It's not your fault.-

Yuzuru closed his mouth and after a moment he smiled.- Like the old times?-

– Exactly like the old times.-

Yuzuru and Shoma used to sleep together all the time when they were kids. At first, it was because little Shoma was plague by nightmares every night. Yuzuru still remembered Shoma's first night in their house. He woke up to drink something and found the little boy hiding in a corner near the fireplace. When he asked why and the new, little baby of the house confessed he had nightmares since the day their parents abandoned him, Yuzuru just decided to make him sleep with him. He also used to sing for him some old lullaby, even if he was really terrible at singing. After Evgeni's death, it was Yuzuru who needed comfort and Shoma kept sleeping with him every time his little master didn't fall asleep while reading somewhere around the house. The fact that they shared a room at that point helped.

It was one of the things Yuzuru missed the most once Shoma went to the castle, so he was kind of glad to have that chance again after such a terrible period.

Shoma closed the windows, so the only light was from the fireplace, and joined Yuzuru under the covers.

– So?- Shoma whispered with a smirk.

– So what?-

– Come on, what happened with the prince?-

Yuzuru blushed, ducking his head with a little, incredulous smile.- He proposed.-

– And what did you say?-

– Yes?-

Shoma laughed a little at his tone.- Good, you deserve to be happy.- he touched Yuzuru's face with a tender gesture.- Please, let yourself be happy this time.-

Yuzuru frowned a little.- What do you mean?-

– Look, you are generous and you will do anything for the people you love, you're like this since we were kids. But you stop searching for your happiness.-

– That's not... I never give up hope...-

– It's not about hope, I know you have it. You just convinced yourself that you don't deserve too much happiness. Look, it's probably because the baroness treated you horribly for years, but I can see it. I know you Yuzuru. You have hope for everybody, but not for yourself, because deep down there's a part of you that think you're not worth it.- Shoma sighted.- That's why you denied that you were falling for the prince. You were already preparing for a rejection, am I right?-

Yuzuru gasped, biting his lips.- ...You're right, I was.-

Shoma cuddled him closer, resting his head on Yuzuru's shoulder.- Well, stop doing that. You deserve happiness, you deserve to have love. You are all my family, Yuzuru, you're my brother. I don't care if we will end up living far way from each other. As long as you're happy, it's okay. That's why I was so scared these past days. You were in trouble, away from home and there was nothing that I could do for you.-

– Shoma...-

– I'm here now thanks to you and your father, Yuzuru. I just want you to be happy.-

Yuzuru hugged him.- I love you, my little brother. And you're right, I was ready for the heartbreak from the start. Well, I still don't understand why the prince would want me...-

– Because you're a catch, you idiot. Now cut the crap and sleep.-

Yuzuru closed his eyes with a smile. He felt asleep almost immediately.

It was late afternoon at the palace and Javier was climbing the walls.

King Brian was ready to throw him out of a window.- Son, you're driving all of us crazy...-

– But...-

– For God's sake, sit down and have mercy of that poor floor!-

Javi reluctantly obeyed his father, who just rolled his eyes, for the great amuse of Queen Tracy and Messier Mishin.- I really have to know this boy now, whoever can reduce Javier into this pining mess is bound to be interesting.-

Mishin nodded.- You will be pleased, my King.-

Javier pouted, accepting Anna's comfort. She was an angel, really, not like all his friends, who were all terrible people who enjoyed his suffer.

After they brought Le Pieu to the royal castle, they managed to make him confess his crimes only after a very long time, because he started admitting something only when King Brian himself interrogated him. Plus, Mikhail came back from Le Pieu's manor with some interesting letters and contracts that proved his illicit affairs and revealed the guilt of some noblemen of the court. Brian was so mad he was already studying some new laws and made the guards arresting everyone involved. Le Pieu had to admit that Javier's new rule about the salary for the people who leave for Armantia was against his interest. And part of the payment for Yuzuru was a promise from Rodmilla that, once Javier married her daughter, he would remove that rule. The prince ached to get justice for that, but it could wait. Now, he only wanted to see Yuzuru.

Javi knew that the little group made it to the Asada Castle, Lady Mao sent one of his loyal servant, Keiji, to inform them. And now he was in her mother's private room, where nobody would interrupt, surrounded by his family and friends.

Javier was so tensed that he jumped out of his skin when the door opened with a bang and Ondrej entered. True to his words, he stayed with Yuzuru and waited for him.

Ondrej smiled widely to Javier and Anna.- Javi, he’s the cutest, I want to adopt him!-

The prince was already on his feet when Yuzuru entered in the room, accompanied by Daisuke, Mao, Tatsuki and Shoma.

He looked better, more rested and relaxed, and he was wearing another beautiful dress, apparently simple with his white and blue shades, but with beautiful details, like the gold embroidery around the neck.

Javier sprinted to Yuzuru, taking his hands.- You're here.-

The boy squeezed back.- You waited for me.-

– Always.- he kissed Yuzuru's hand before turning to his parents.- Come with me, it's time I introduce you properly.-

But before Javi could say anything, Yuzuru bowed so down that he basically threw himself at the feet of a stunned Brian.

– Your majesty, I'm sorry for causing all these trouble to your family and disturbing the masque. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm here to beg for your forgiveness.-

The entire room went silent at that and Brian was clearly unconfortable.- Son, please, get up, there's no need...-

But Yuzuru hadn't finish yet and turned to Mishin.- And Messier, you were so kind, helping me and giving me that beautiful dress, it's ruined now, I'm sorry for wasting it...-

– My dear boy, it was a gift...-

– You're all so terrible at it, my god.- Queen Tracy stepped in front of Yuzuru and catched him gently by an arm, making him stood up.- No need for that, especially because I am the one who need to thank you for making my son act like a man in love, finally.-

They both blushed hard at that, but Javier thanked all the gods above for his mother and her capacity to handle every situation.

Tracy made the boy sat down on the large couch, near a smiling Anna.- Now, first thing, what's your real name?-

Yuzuru nodded with a determinate expression.- My name is Yuzuru Plushenko, your majesty.-

Both Brian and Tracy looked surprised at that.- Wait, I know that name.- Brian frowned.- Are you related to Evgeni Plushenko? The skater?-

– He was my father, your highness.-

– Really? I kind of remember when he stopped his exhibition career because he got married, he was my favourite skater and I missed his shows, but I never knew he had a son.-

– Wait, your father was a legend of ice shows?- Sergei asked with a smirk.- No wonder you are a skating prodigy.-

– That's not my concern.- Tracy interrupted them, looking at Yuzuru with a deep, concentrate expression.- Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent came to live near the capital when she got married for the second time with a rich merchant. And her second husband was Evgeni Plushenko, am I right?-

– Yes, she's my stepmother.-

Javier snapped incredously.- What?! She's your what?-

Everybody seemed surprise at that while Yuzuru looked confused at their reactions.- Is that a problem?-

Brian raised his eyebrowns.- Son, not only you're not a servant...-

– But I am, my king. Since I became an orphan, she let me stay in the house in exchange of help...-

Javier couldn't take it anymore.- Yuzuru, she sold you. She's your stepmother and she sold you and humiliated you at the masque.-

Tracy shook her head.- My boy, you're your father's heir and that woman had to take care of you when he died, not making you a servant in your own house.-

– Thank you!- Mao snapped, clearly eager to say what she thought about the baroness.- I tried to tell him that for years!-

– Mao, please...-

– Don't do it, my friend.- Tatsuki hushed Yuzuru.- You know how my sister is, especially when she's right.-

Javi looked at them.- So you two know him?-

Tatsuki huffed indignantly.- Please. He's the only one with some decent taste in books around here, mister Thomas-Moore-Is-Unrealistic.-

– What my idiotic brother tried to say is that we grew up together, since our fathers were friends. I tried so many times to talk some sense into my father about Baroness Rodmilla but he never wanted to believe a bunch of kids instead of her.-

Tracy made a face.- Back to us, why did you pretended to be a comte?-

Yuzuru looked down, embarassed.- I never intended to take it this far, I only wanted to save a man from being deported to Armantia.-

– Who?-

– His name is Kikuchi-san, he worked all his life for my father's family.- Yuzuru bit his lips.- I... He and the few other servants left are the only family I have. And after my father died, I tried so hard to keep the manor together. Over the years the baroness fired or traded much of the workers. Kikuchi-san is a good man, he doesn't deserve to be accused of thieving and being sold to pay a debt.-

Tracy nodded at first, then asked with a frown.- Wait, how did you plan to help him? You needed some money for that...-

Javier coughed embarassed.- Yeah, well.... I might have paid him for his silence?- everybody looked at the prince with confusing expressions.- Hey, I was escaping from a possible marriage and needed a horse! And I was already grounded for that!-

His friends snickered, while Brian put a hand on his face with rassegnation.- My poor hair, they will all fall down, I can feel it...-

Anna blinked at Javi, perplexed.- So, you saw him before but you didn't recognise him...? I don't understand.-

They both groaned embarrassed at that.

– I didn't saw him clearly, he was bowing!- Javier tried, but when his mother turning her gaze to Yuzuru he knew he was doomed.

– I didn't recognise him at first, he was wearing a hood and he was running away with my father's horse without permission, so I thought he was a thief and I...uhm...I was in the orchard so I just threw some apples at him and I made him fall down.-

– You kicked my ass badly, you mean...- Javier muttered, while glancing at Sergei and the others. They were silently exchanging looks, but when Alex snorted they all burst laughing hard. Like, Luca falling from his chair hard.

– Shut up, I hate you all!-

– We're not laughing at you, don't worry.- Michal said to Yuzuru, patting him on the back between tears.- Au contraire, you are our new idol!-

Yuzuru looked at him perplexed.- Uhm, thank you?-

Brian shook his head, muttering something about a disgrace boy, while Mishin looked pleased. Thankfully Tracy decided to have mercy of his son and not making comments.

Yuzuru turned to the Queen again.- One of my best friends is a tailor. He enjoy creating new clothes, even for me. Nobody would believe a servant with so much money, so the only way to save Kikuchi-san was to dress up like a noblemen and pay for his freedom.-

– And so you planned to present you as a comte?-

Yuzuru blushed.- No, I panicked. When Habi... Sorry, I mean the prince...-

Tracy smirked.- You can call him Javi in front of me.-

Yuzuru was so red he was probably boiling inside.- Ehm... yes... I mean, I didn't want to make a scene, surely not to get so much attention, but Habi arrived in the moment I was arguing with the carter and for some reason he helped me. And when I tried to run away after, he followed me and asked for a name and I didn't know what to do, so I just gave him my mother's family name.- He sighted.- Her name was Shikuza Arakawa of the clan Hanyu. And since the Hanyu were a dynasty of comte in the Sunrise Kingdom a long time ago, I went with that. At the moment I didn't expect to saw him again, so it seemed a good idea.-

– What can I say, I couldn't let you disappear like that.-

Yuzuru smiled a little at Javi for that, while Tessa scoffed.- The understatement of the century here, he was so desperate to find information about the infamous comte Hanyu that he moped around the castle babbling like an idiot.-

Javi groaned.- Tessa, please...-

– And by the way darling, a fair warning. Never try to hurt again the precious little thing that you somehow convinced to marry you, or it's better for your sanity if you just ship yourself to Armantia and live in clandestinity.-

– Armantia isn't a good choice in that case, dude.- Alex added.- My sister would probably find you.-

Maia nodded.- Obviously.-

Javier rolled his eyes.- Thanks man, you're a good friend.-

Mao grinned at Yuzuru.- Don't worry Yuzu, we will protect you!-

– Ladies, ladies, please.- Tracy smiled sweetly.- I appreciate your concern, but I am the one who would have the pleasure to punish him if he wouldn’t behave.-

Javier covered his eyes.- I'm doom.-

Yuzuru turned to Brian, he hadn't finish yet.- I came to the masque to confess everything to Habi but then...- he trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Brian nodded.- Another question, do you happen to saw a royal valet around your property?-

– Well, yes, there's a creepy man who came often to talk to the baroness.-

Mikhail stepped in.- Short with curly blonde hair?-

– Yes, why?-

– We arrested him yesterday, he confessed he helped Baroness de Ghent by stealing from the Queen's chamber.-

Yuzuru blinked.- Oh, Evgenia was right then.- he frowned.- She's not in trouble, is she?-

– No, she is helping us.-

He sighted in relief.- Good.-

Sergei decided that it was the right moment to step in again.- Yes, and my dear cousin here truly loved to work with her. Do you happen to know if blonde, awkward guys are lady Evgenia's type?-

Mikhail elbowed him hard.

That made Yuzuru suppress a laugh.- Well, as long as you're a good man, because my little sister deserve one.-

– See, already have the permission from the family, I'm just helping you here!-

– Sergei, you're a jerk.-

– Yeeeeessss, but Javi still want me as his best man!-

Javier rolled his eyes.- Don't tempt me, I can always change my mind.-

– You're literally doing it tomorrow, my friend.-

– Speaking of it, we still need to finish with the last details!- Messier Mishin sounded really excited.

Mao clapped.- Oooooohhhh, yes, we have so much to talk about!-

All the ladies started to chat at the same time. Yuzuru looked at the chaos around, seeming a little stressed. Anna took his hand with a gentle expression.- My brother told me that you like nature, right?-

He nodded, so Anna turned to Javi.- Why don't you take him to my garden? I'm sure he would love it.-

Bless Anna and her ability to find the right thing to say every time. Yuzuru looked, in fact, a little lost.

Javier offered him his hand. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach when Yuzuru accepted.

The garden was beautiful indeed and everything looked soft in the sunset light. Yuzuru and Javier walked side by side while holding hands, a comfortable silence between them. They sat on a bench under a beautiful plant of roses.

Javier watched Yuzuru with a tender expression.- Do you like it?-

– I love it.- he nodded.- It's really beautiful, I need to thank your sister later.-

Javier caressed his hand.- Are you all right?-

\- Yes, just... it's just a little much.-

– Do... do you change your mind about marry me?-

Yuzuru turned to him in a heartbeat.- What? No! It's not that!- He reached out to touch Javi's face and the prince could feel his heart skipping a beat.- What I'm trying to say is that I woke up in a cell and chained early this morning and my only thought was how to escape. Not even in my wildest dream I dared to hope to finish this day with you, in the palace, with our friends discussing our wedding. It's overwhelming.- Yuzuru bit his lips.- But I won't change my mind.-

Javi leaned into the touch.- You're right, I can't even image it. I need to stop concentrating only on myself.-

Yuzuru shook his head, eyes closed. He retreated his hand and Javi noticed that he started fidgeting again.

– Yuzu, you know you can talk to me about everything, right?-

– Why are you so sure about me? I lied to you. I lied to you and I was so much of a coward....-

– Hey, hey, don't do that. We're here now, right? Just talk to me.-

– I already told you to stop being so wonderful.-

That made Javi looking at him with a smug expression.- Uhm, no, in fact I like that you call me wonderful. So, while we are at it, I think it's the right time for your daily reminder of how beautiful you are.-

– Habiiii!-

– No, I'm serious here. I saw you on that road and my heart stopped because of your beauty.-

Yuzuru could feel his face burning.- I was a mess even for my normal standards, I'm decent now only because Mao and Misha get their claws on me.-

– I need to buy them some gift.- Javi smirked, before turning serious again.- I'm glad you rested a bit.-

– Yeah, well, I napped with Shoma just so you know. Don't be jealous.-

Javi blinked.- Shoma? Shoma Uno?-

– Yes, he's like a brother for me, since my father found him abandoned in the streets at took him home.- Yuzuru sighted.- I love all my friends, but Shoma is the only family I have left, and it's the same for him. We look after each other.-

Javier thought back at how desperate Shoma sounded when he asked him to rescue Yuzuru.- I guess I can see that. So, why does he works for the Asada?-

– The baroness wanted to sold him when we were kids, the only thing I could do was asking them for help.-

– The good old habits never die, I see.- Javier grunted.

Yuzuru bit his lips.- He was the only one that I was able to save back then.-

– Yuzuru, you were just a kid.-

– I know, but...- he sighted.- The last thing that my father said to me was to look after our home. He didn't mean to make me responsible for all my house, I understand that, but I can't help feeling like it's my duty to make everything going on well.-

– Can I ask you what happened to your father?-

Yuzuru didn't say anything for a moment, then he searched for Javier's hand.- He was about to leave for another trip when he fell from his horse. We were all outside to say our goodbyes. I remember I ran to him as fast as I could. He...he recognised me just before...Kikuchi-san said he had a stroke.-

Javi held his hand harder to comfort him.- I'm sorry.-

Eyes closed to avoid the tears, Yuzuru held his hand back.- He called me his little swan one last time. My father always called me that. He said it was because I look like my mother and she was graceful like a swan.-

– She must had to be real gorgeous, because I totally agree with your father.-

That made Yuzuru smiling a little, before turning serious again.- I didn't remember anything after that, the next days are just... a blur in my head. I didn't even understood when things started to change.- He looked at Javier with a serious expression.- Shoma told me earlier to let myself be happy this time. I don't know, maybe it's because I lost my parents, or because the only mother I ever know slowly started to take away pieces of me, little by little, but...he's right, you know. I want everybody around me to be happy, but I don't even dare to desire it for myself. I'm so afraid to lose everything again.-

Javier just looked at him, without letting his hand go.- So, you're trying to tell that you were ready for a rejection from me and it's exactly what I gave to you at the mask.- He shook his head.- God, I'm really a jerk.-

– Yes, I was ready for a rejection. I still don't understand how it’s possible that you really want me...-

– Don't worry, I have an entire list of things. It's pretty long, too.-

Yuzuru shook his head.- You're the prince and I'm just a country boy. I really wanted to tell you the truth that day at the ruins. I never intended to get it this far, you flirting with me that first day outside the palace was bad enough. The lake was an accident and the ice rink was an evil plan by Mao. But every time I saw you I had to convinced myself that my heart beating faster didn't mean anything. That we didn't have a chance. Plus, the baroness kept going on and on about how Marguerite was stealing your heart.-

– Oh god no! Believe me please, she's a beautiful girl but I never ever think about marrying her. I pestered everybody to get information about you since the first time I saw you arguing with that man and I was already smitten.-

– Well, I really hoped that you didn't want to marry her. She's annoying and you deserve so much better.-

– I'm planning on it.- Javier turned serious again.- So, what change?-

– That day when you invited me to the monastery. I accepted because part of me was so tired of hiding my feelings every time. I decided to take a vacation from my reality and just let myself be for a day, with you...- Yuzuru let out a little laugh at that.- I was so stupid, because I fall for you even more that day. I didn't lie when I said it was the best night of my life. The next morning I knew I had to tell you the truth, you deserved it. And yes, I was ready to have my heart break.-

Javi caressed his cheek.- You were so strange at the ruins, so off.-

– I was a coward.-

– You're not a coward, Yuzuru, stop it.-

– I was, that day. I was so selfish that I couldn't find the strength to tell you everything. Not after...- he looked away.- It was my fault anyway.-

– After what? You weren't yourself, I noticed immediately. Something was bothering you.-

Yuzuru took a long breath, before explaining. That still hurt.

– In the morning, I was still so happy from the night before that even the baroness and Marguerite bitching at me about breakfast couldn't break my good mood. I basically told them to prepare it themselves, I didn't even remember the last time I said no to them!- Yuzuru grimaced.- Later that morning, I was busy outside, trying to find the right moment to get away to the ruins to see you. Then my friend Kanako called for me frantically. When I arrived inside, my stepmother was holding my mother's wedding dress for Marguerite and she was ready to try it on. I don't have much left for my legacy, only a case full of memories from my father's skating days, the copy of Utopia he gave me just before his death, and my mother's dress. It's old but really beautiful. A dress for a princess. They wanted it for the masque, to get your attention. They kept talking about you like you’re only some kind of big prize and I couldn't stand it, not after what you told me the night before. And Marguerite had no right, no right to wear that dress. When I said that to her she smiled at my face and told me that my mother is just a bunch of bones now and nobody cares.-

– God, I never wanted to hit someone so much, I don't even care if she's a lady.-

– I slapped her.- Yuzuru admitted.- It was wrong, but I was so angry in that moment. I get the dress back and I started chasing her around the house. I wasn't thinking straight. I deserved the lashing from the baroness later...-

Javier jumped on his feet at that, beyond furious.- Wait, that horrible woman lashed you?!-

Yuzuru nodded, without looking at him.- That's why I pushed you away when you touched my back, I'm sorry.-

Javi looked at him incredulously before kneeling in front of him.- You have nothing to be sorry Yuzuru, don't be ridiculous, you were hurt!-

– That's not what hurt the most.- he breathed hard, feeling the tears coming again.- I have the habit to read by the fireplace. And Utopia was the only book I had left. Marguerite took it and threatened to thrown it in the fire if I didn't handle her the dress. I...I couldn't losing my father's last memory so I...god, I did what she asked. And she burned it anyway.-

– Yuzuru...-

– And I'm sorry, I'm sorry, because you were so perfect that day and I wanted nothing more that to tell you everything and hoping for your forgiveness but I couldn't. The memory of my parents was dishonored in every possible way, I lost my farther's last gift.- Yuzuru looked at Javier, eyes full of tears.- I couldn't losing you too.-

Javi made him stood up and hugged him close, unable to resist anymore.- It's okay, it's okay, I forgive you. I am the one who had to beg for your mercy, I let you down so badly. You risked everything to came at the masque and I didn't even let you speak a word before dragging you with me. I just thought about myself.-

– You couldn't know.- Yuzuru said softly against Javier's shoulder.- My friends and messier Mishin helped me out the cellar, the baroness locked me there as soon as I came back from the ruins because she discovered what I did with you, and I didn't even want to come to the ball, I wasn't able to tell you the truth because I was selfish...-

– I'm the selfish one here, I was so busy worrying about what everybody would think that I didn't even give you the benefit of the doubt. I didn't let you explain.- Javier sighted in his hair.- It's one of my biggest flaw, you know? I'm so much concentrate about myself sometimes. And I tend to run away from my responsibility because I'm scared of them. I'm sorry it took me to almost marry a poor foreign girl in love with someone else and make her miserable too before realizing my mistake. I think I stopped breathing when your servant told me you were sold.-

Yuzuru shivered, getting even more close to him.- I was so scared.- he whispered.- I didn't wanted to admit it with the others, especially with Shoma, but I was terrified all the time. Because I know what he wanted, it wasn't the first time he proposed to me to...you know...-

– Yuzu...-

– He...he tried to kiss me, but I spit in his face. His men didn't beat me only because he wanted my body to be perfect. I... I had to let him touch my hair and my back to steal his dagger but I hated every moment of it.-

– He can't hurt you anymore and you'll never had to see him again.- Javier kissed Yuzuru's head to comfort him.- My father sentenced Le Pieu to be imprisoned in Armantia for his crimes and he's already on a ship. He's lucky, because now I really regret that I won't have the chance to make him suffer for even lay a finger on you.-

– Just hug me. It was the only thing I dared to dream about in my cell, a hug.-

Javier was very happy to obey.- Everything for you. I'm so sorry I let you down, I'm so sorry for the lashing and that you were sold to a monster because of me...-

– It wasn't your fault...-

– It feels like it. Please, forgive me.-

– Of course I forgive you. I may use it in our future arguments, thought.-

Javier laughed at that.- Good, I can't wait for that, I love that you're snarky.- Javi let him go a little to look at Yuzuru's face.- So, you need to learn you deserve so much happiness and I need to learn to not run away and think only about myself. And I need you for that, god, I need you so much. Because every time you are with me I feel like the man I want to be. And I promise to do my best to take care of you if you let me, you don't have to do everything alone anymore...-

Yuzuru laughed between the tears.- Stop proposing, we're ridiculous, it's the third time!-

– I'm sorry, I can't stop. Maybe it's a good thing that the wedding is tomorrow, I will stop embarrassing myself with all these propositions, even if you never really say yes, just run away or nodded...-

– Oh dear, you're unbelievable. Yes, I want to marry you.- Yuzuru looked at him softly.- I really do. And you don't have to be alone either, I don't know if I am worth to be a prince but I want to help you, being a good husband for our future king.-

– Okay, can I kiss you now? Because I really need to.-

Yuzuru kissed him first and Javier happily kissed back. He missed this so much.

They exchanged slow kisses, caressing each other. Javi loved the feeling of Yuzuru's hands playing with his hair, while he was exploring carefully his back, When he touched is lower back Yuzuru let out a moan and Javier shivered, breaking the kiss to look him in the eyes.- We better stop soon or I will never let you go away again.-

– I think Mao wanted me back to the castle for tonight if they finish with the preparation.-

Javier sighted so dramatically that Yuzuru laughed at him.- It will be the longest night of my life for sure.- He looked at Yuzuru seriously.- Is it good for you, right? I wanted to get married as soon as possible so the baroness wouldn't have nothing to hold against you, and after what I discovered today I wanted it even more.-

Yuzuru nodded.- I'm good. It still feel so strange, thought. The prince really wants to marry the poor country boy.-

– No.- Javi smiled.- Javier really wants to marry Yuzuru.-

– I like it better.- He caressed Javier's smiling face.- Because Yuzuru also really wants to marry Javier.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a real skating note: SHOMA, BABY, I LOVE YOU, KEEP FIGHTING!
> 
> My poor feelings apart, I really like this part of the story :) Next time, the real wedding!
> 
> Thank you all!  
See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the wedding day for our idiots in love, with a crazy wedding party!  
Fluff, so much fluff, you were warned. And some smut ;)
> 
> Haru Yo Koi in all his fairy spring glory in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhhhh, we're almost at the end!
> 
> Not Beta, mistakes are all mine.

Obviously they didn't stop kissing until Sergei, the jerk, arrived to interrupt them, shouting happily that Lady Mao was ready to leave and some nonsense about an impromptu bachelor party for Javier. Yuzuru's ears were so red that Javi's first instinct was to ignore them all and kept him in his arms forever. But he understood his need to get a little more time to process everything.

Yuzuru glanced at Javi with a knowing look, kissing his cheek.- Just one night.-

– One night.- The prince nodded, heading back inside. He made sure to kick Sergei hard while he was on the way.

Javier founded himself once again in front of an altar, waiting for his spouse to arrive, but the atmosphere was totally different this time. Everything felt right. For start, he spent the evening before with his friends and family, not locked in his room. There were a lot of laughs and joyful conversation and when he fell asleep he did it with a smile on his face. The place was also different. Instead of the big cathedral in the city, Javier opted for the private chapel in the palace. He didn't want a spectacle for the court again, he had enough of putting on a show for people who didn't really care about him but only for his title. He invited the gypsies once again and the skaters from the Asada's rink. As promised, princess Alina was there with her husband Maxim. The only courtiers, apart from his group of friends, were a selected group of loyal people, like Marquis Lambiel.

Javier adjusted nervously his brown and bronze dress, waiting for the ceremony to start.

– Tell me again why you idiots invited all my past crushes at my wedding.- He mumbled, looking around.

– Because you actually have a really good taste and crushed only for the right people?- Luca rolled his eyes.- Stop complaining about it, you made out with some of them when you were, like, fourteen. You’re just enjoying being dramatic. Plus, Tessa was in charge of the invitation and I think you value your testicles where they are.-

– Look at the bright side of it.- Sergei and bright side in the same sentence always meant trouble.- You can finally fulfill your wildest dream and ask Tomas and Carolina for a foursome!-

– Oh my god, stop talking!-

Luca smirked.- Sergei, have some mercy. I'm not sure he will survive his first night with his husband at this rate, he can't handle a foursome yet.-

Javier glared at his brother.- You think you're so clever, but I'm ready to get my revenge at your wedding, just wait.-

– I'm certainly be embarrassing that day, but not as much as you.-

– Don't worry, your little brother here is ready to catch you if you pass out the moment you see Yuzuru in his wedding dress.- Sergei patted Luca on the back.- I will be too busy laughing to do it myself.-

– In that case, it's better if we call Ondrej, I'll be with you at the laughing side.-

– I feel so loved right now.-

Speaking of Ondrej, moments later he arrived from a secondary entrance and hurried to sit with Anna and Javier felt a rush of excitement, because that mean they were ready. Ondrej had taken a like on Yuzuru, so once again he volunteered to escort him to the palace.

Out of Javier's sight, Scott whispered to Ondrej.- So, how bad Javi will embarrass himself today?-

– He will die for sure.-

Apparently Mao couldn't stop adjusting Yuzuru's hair.- Awwww, you look so beautiful, I'm going to cry!-

– Don't or I'll cry too.-

– Pffff, please.- Tatsuki rolled his eyes.- We all know here that the most embarrassing will be our dear prince.-

Shoma snickered at that, while Yuzuru blushed.- Stop it, I'm sure he's gorgeous today.-

– Oh my god, you have it so bad, it's amazing.- Mao clapped excited.

– Finally he admit it.- Shoma smiled at his friend.- Ready?-

Yuzuru smiled back softly.- Yes, ready.-

When Yuzuru entered the church, Javi was pretty sure he really died and went straight to heaven because he looked unreal. Unfairly beautiful. He was wearing a delicate white dress with pink sparkles and shades on his chest. The sleeves were long and elegant, so once again he was looking like a nymph that just came out from a forest. Yuzuru smiled brightly at him the moment they made eye contact and Javier couldn't take it.

– Oh my god, I'm the ultimate lucky bastard... Tell Scott I totally beat him.-

– Don't pass out.- Luca whispered with clear satisfaction.- Our mother will kill you.-

– Look at him, he can't be real!-

Thankfully Yuzuru arrived at his side and Javi was too stunned to keep babbling. He offered him his hand.- I can't even find the words for how amazing you look.-

Yuzuru let his delicate hand slip into his, looking him in the eyes.- I'm the lucky one Habi, you are the best man I know.- He smiled banshfully.- And I love you so much.-

Javier felt like crying.- I love you too.-

Priest Wilson cleared is voice behind them.- Great, so, can I star the wedding now?-

Thankfully their friends didn't laugh too loud at that.

They kept looking at each other during the entire ceremony and when the priest declared them husband and husband, Javier took Yuzuru's face in his hands with a tender gesture and kissed him softly. Yuzuru smiled into the kiss, embracing Javi around his neck, while the entire church erupted in applauses and catcalls, especially from Liza and her enthusiastic group. They looked at each other with a smile at that, then Javier took his husband's hand.- Come with me.-

They headed outside between applauses and shouts of joy and started walking trough the gardens.

– Where are we going?-

– I have a surprise for you.-

Yuzuru let Javier guided him into the palace. He gazed around, a bit stunned by the thought that now this was his home too. It was still unbelievable. But the best part was when Javi opened a door and Yuzuru gasped because they were in a big, beautiful library.

– It's not like the one in the monastery, but our library isn't that bad.-

– Javi, it's amazing!-

The prince smiled widely.- Good, I had a gift for you.-

– What? You don't have to...-

Javier ignored his protest entirely and took him in front of a table, where two books were on display.- I know it's impossible to replace what you had lost, but I thought that you might like to have another copy of Utopia. This is the one I used to read, it was a gift to our family from Thomas Moore himself.-

Yuzuru touched the cover of the book gently, before casting an incredulous look at the other one.- Wait, is that...-

Javi smirked.- I must admit, your friends helped me with that one. From what I understand, a girl named Satoko found it in your room and gave it to Misha when he sneaked to the manor to tell them about you. Now you can start your own library.-

Yuzuru stared at the cover of “Man of la mancha”, the book that Javi gave him at the monastery. A book that he left under his bed in what felt like a lifetime ago. Then he jumped at Javi's neck, kissing repeatedly his face.- Thank you, thank you, thank you!-

Javier laughed at that.- You're welcome, I kind of like your reaction at gifts, I need to keep that in mind.-

Yuzuru smiled blindly at him.- I don't need so much gifts, these are perfect.- he sighted.- Even if they aren't there, it's nice to know that my friends at home are happy for me.-

– Sorry about that, I didn't want the baroness to find out about what happened too early.-

Yuzuru shook his head.- It's okay, now I can help them and it's all that counts.-

– Well, You will be in charge again, the manor is rightfully yours.-

– It still sound so strange to me, after all these years.- he bit his lips.- But I think Evgenia has to keep it. I will be at your side from now on and she deserves a good legacy, she's not like Marguerite or their mother. She will treat everybody well.-

Javier nodded softly.- I think you're right about that, she seems kind and smart.-

– She is. She will also need to hire people, there's a lot to do.-

Yuzuru looked pensive and Javier tilted his head curiosly.- What do you have in mind?-

– Well, I need to ask Tukt, but I think she will like to have a safe place for her people. Actually, I was thinking about this since you say that Le Pieu was arrested. It's a lot of good land, they can all have a more stable life if they want.-

– It's a wonderful idea. My husband is so clever.- Javi kissed his forehead, making Yuzuru blushed a little for the compliment.- Ok, I think our party is ready now.-

– Party?-

Javier smirked.- You'll see.-

They returned outside to the garden, with Yuzuru following Javier curiously. They headed to another part of the palace, with tall, red walls adorned by a big wisteria. Yuzuru stopped to admired the flowers, touched them with a smile.- It's beautiful, I always loved whysteria.-

Javier sighted in wonder.- God, I need to ask Messier Mishin a portrait of you like this, you're just breathtaking.-

\- Stop it, I’m not that good looking.-

Javi casted him an incredulous look.- Yuzuru, I promise, no matter what your idiotic stepmother told you for years, you really are. Like, if you seriously want to make me a gift, just tell me that you still have that purple dress around.-

\- Uhm, yes? I had to ask Kanako and Satoko where they hide it, but I can wear it again, if you want.- he smiled.- It was a very beautiful dress, right? Everybody at the rink liked it! Misha is so talented!-

Javi groaned.- Now that I think about it again, wear it only when we are alone, you are actually dangerous in that dress.-

\- What?-

Javier really needed to work on Yuzuru’s self-esteem.- Don’t worry about it now, there’s a surprise! Close your eyes.-

Yuzuru looked at him doubtfully before letting it go and did what he asked.- Like this?-

\- Perfect.- Javier guided him by the shoulders.- Come with me.-

They stepped inside and Yuzuru stopped with a gasp, without open his eyes. He didn’t need to, he could recognise the smell everywhere.- Ice!-

Javi laughed happily.- Welcome to your new rink!-

Yuzuru opened his eyes and sure enough, they were in a big ice rink. He looked around in wonder, because the place was gorgeous, with large windows and wooden walls, a high ceiling decorated with flags and so much space to skate. In fact, some of their friends were already busy on the ice, while all the other wedding guests were sitting on the benches or having some food in the lounge near the rink.

\- It’s amazing.- he whispered, turning to Javier.- Is that our party?-

His husband nodded.- Luckily, my sister know me well and I told her everything, so she thought that we would enjoy an afternoon at the rink, instead of some other celebration.-

\- She’s right.- Yuzuru smiled softly.- I love it! I didn’t skate in so long, I miss it so much. The last time was that day at Mao’s rink, actually.-

– Same for me.-

Yuzuru looked affronted at that.- You have this beautiful rink all for you and you don't use it for days?!-

Javier rolled his eyes.- I wasn't in the mood.-

\- Even worse, skating cure bad moods, it's a proven fact! It always cheer me up no matter what!-

– Well, we can fix that now. Ready to skate with me again?-

\- With pleasure.-

They both turned to get near the rink entrance. Scott and Tessa were already dancing around, Anna and Luca were about to joining them, while some of the others were just skating around lazily to warm up or getting ready on the benches. Jason and Adam were playing some music with Deniss and Emmanuel, and they were dressed like they did during the shows. In fact, all the professional skaters were in their gala dresses. Even Boyang and Nathan, that also appeared invested in some sort of side-by-side quadruple challenge. They almost ran over poor Ivan to prepare a jump, ignoring Alexandra's scolding them, then went for a Lutz. They both fell down because they were laughing too hard and just ended up on a pile on the ice.

– For fuck sake, I left you reckless children alone for what, five damn minutes? Stop trying to kill each other!-

Shoma was standing just behind Javi and Yuzuru at the board, looking at the two boys with an almost comical horrified expression, but they ignored him entirely.

– Yuuuuuuuzuuuuuu, you're marry, congratulation!-

– Come skate with ussss!-

Shoma groaned, while Yuzuru snickered hard, pressing his face to Javier's shoulder.

\- Don’t you dare say anything, you’re worst than them and you know it!-

Yuzuru didn’t answer, just laughed harder.

Shoma was partly saved from more banter only by Tatsuki, who skated to them.- Speaking of, Yuzuru, hurry up and come here, I need to prove to Duke Moir that we are the superior dancers. Mao is already on board.-

Yuzuru covered his face with his hands.- Can you at least consult me next time?-

\- Fair enough, I’ll give you some time to warm up and be cute with your husband before.-

Yuzuru rolled his eyes.- Thank you.-

\- Well, I like this plan.- Javi smirked.- Also, you hide your ice dance talent? I’m so disappointed, I need to see it!-

\- Try to keep up, my dear husband.-

They skated around without rush, holding hands the entire time, while occasionally chatting with their guests. Yuzuru stopped near the gypsies to embrace Liza over the board.- Thank you for your help, Tukt! Javi tell me all about it!-

– You're welcome honey. Plus, I heard that you are a real badass, I'm so proud of you to live up to my standards. And congratulation for your new trophy husband!-

Javier shook his head with fondness.- At least this nickname is very true.-

– All of them are.- Liza smirked.- The only problem is that now all the kids want to learn how to skate like you, honey.-

In fact, Jun, Rika, Daniel and Alena were all looking at the skaters in wonder, chatting excitedly.

Yuzuru smiled at that.- Well, if they want, I think they can try at the Asada rink, if they're good they can train for the ice shows. And about that, I have a proposition for you. We can talk better after the celebration, if that's okay.-

– Deal.- the girl winked.- Now go have fun with the toy boy prince.-

– Will do!-

Everybody around them laughed at that. Javier skated away with a groan.

Sergei looked really amused.- Wow, she's something! Do you think she will consider me for a date?-

– Please try. I really need to see how fast you can have your ass kicked.-

– Prince Javier!-

Javi turned with a smile to Princess Alina and Maxim, who were skating toward them.- My lady, what a pleasure to have you both here.-

Maxim bowed his head.- The honour is ours, this is a strange wedding party but very funny.-

– Thank you.- Javier took Yuzuru by his hand.- Can I introduce my husband, Yuzuru? Yuzu, this is princess Alina of Valencia and her husband, Lord Maxim Kovtun.-

Yuzuru tried to bow, but he found himself once again between Alina and Maxim, who both kissed him on the cheeks chatting “thank you”.

Javier laughed delighted.- Don't worry, they do that.-

Alina touched Yuzuru arm with a kind smile.- We are very grateful to prince Javier. And you make him clearly happy, so we're grateful to you too.-

Yuzuru smiled back.- He makes me happy too, my lady.-

– Good.- she turned to Maxim.- Shall we skate a little more?-

– With pleasure.-

– Please, enjoy the party.- Javier said.- We're very happy to have you here.-

Once they skated away, Yuzuru whispered.- So, she is...-

– The girl that I was supposed to marry, yes.-

– I'm glad, she's really kind.-

Javi raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Yuzuru stopped in front of him, caressing his face.- Because, back in my cell, I hoped that you will marry a kind soul.-

Javier sighted, resting their foreheads together before kissing him softly.

All their friends started cooing.

– Cuuuuuute!- Alex and Maia shouted together.

– You two are adorable!- Mao gushed.

– Twenty bucks Javi will embarrass himself somehow in the next ten minutes.-

– Nah, I have faith, give him half an hour.-

Mikhail rolled his eyes at Scott and Michal, while Shoma snickered at that.

Javier shook his head.- Sorry, my friends are the worst.-

Yuzuru looked equally resigned.- Believe me, my friends aren't better.- He gestured to Nathan and Boyang, who were busy doing hearts signs at them over Shoma's head.

Sergei, always ready for trouble, patted energetically Shoma on the back.- Well, my little friend, I have to say, I love your group thing!-

– Uhm, thanks?- he responded doubtfully.

– Even the matching clothes, fantastic!-

They were, in fact, wearing three different costumes, but all white and black, like they did for every team number.

Sergei continued with a nod.- Yes, I'm a big supporter of every kind of relashionship!-

– What?!- Shoma looked horrified now. Javier covered his eyes, knowing exactly what his friend was up to.

– Don't be shy, you three are adorable together! As I always say to our prince, polyamory is the way!-

Boyang and Nathan were clearly on board with the teasing.- Well said! We are sooooo in love with Shoma!-

– He's too handsome to handle!-

They both hugged him and Shoma skated away as fast as possible, screaming.

– Wait Sho, we have to be all lovey dovey!-

– Yessss, we are a threesome now!-

– Stay away from me, perverts!-

Matteo and Misha laughed hard at that, Nicole just smacked them both.

Sergei was delighted.- Awesome, new people to tease, I love this wedding!-

Mikhail pointed a finger accusilyng.- You basically aren't a good person, cousin.-

Javier turned to a stunned Yuzuru.- See? Mines are worst.-

He hadn't the chance to reply, because Mao appeared from nowhere and skated away with him.- Come oooooon Yuzu, we need you. You have all night to have fun with your husband.- She wiggled her eyebrows.

Yuzuru blushed hard.- Mao! Oh my god!-

– What? Do you need me to explain, because I can give you some advice...-

– For the love of the God, stop talking!-

Thankfully Daisuke had some mercy and joined them.- My love, be nice to him.-

– I'm always nice!- she giggled.- Anyway, we have a dance battle to win. Her majesty the Queen is our judge.-

Yuzuru turned to Javi.- Want to talk again about who has the worst friends?-

– No, it's clearly a draw.-

The king and the queen sat in a private space with messier Mishin, watching the skaters.

– Finally.- Tracy smiled.- We hear wonder about the Asada as skaters. I can't wait to see it.-

– I would prefer some jump.- Luca smirked, skating along side his sister.- The idiots hadn't stop talking about it since they went to your rink, my lady.-

Mao turned to Yuzuru, who sighted.- I don't think I can jump too much, I didn't skate for a while.-

– Please, you don't have to do a quadruple, just a triple Axel!-

Mikhail looked affronted.- Excuse me? Just a triple Axel?-

– Come on Yuzuru, show him what we mean.- Tatsuki said with a seraphic smile.

Yuzuru shrugged and skated a little away to have some space, then jumped a triple axel like it was nothing while standstill.

Liza and the other gypsies erupted in a round of applause with the professional skaters.

– Boy, you are clearly your father's son.- King Brian was impressed.- He was a wonderful jumper.-

– Thank you, my king. The Axel is my favourite jump.-

The boys were still shocked.- What. The.Hell.- Mikhail said to Ondrej.

– This is sorcery.-

– Duuuuuuudeeeeeeeee, so coooooool!-

Yuzuru blushed a little. Anna took his hand with a smile.- Now I really want to dance with you, I'm sure you're really good at it too.-

– Sure, replace me like that, why not.-

– Poor Luca!- Javier catched him, arms around his neck, with a smirk.- Don't worry, you can dance with your big brother!-

– Ha! You wish!-

– Ignore them, they're hopeless.- Anna whispered playfully and Yuzuru smiled at her. He really liked Javier's siblings, they both were supportive and welcoming.

Mao gestured at them.- Fine, I let you dance with Anna a little, but you still own us a number after.-

At that words, Yuzuru had an idea. It wasn't much, but he knew what gift he could give to Javier for their wedding.

– My lady, I'm really flattered and I will gladly dance with you, but I have something to do before, with your permission.-

– Don't be so formal, you can call me Anna. Don't worry, there's no rush, we have all afternoon.-

Javi looked curious.- What do you have in mind?-

Yuzuru kissed him on the cheek and whispered.- It's a little thing, but please accept this gift.-

He skated toward Jason and the other musicians, left his husband watching him stunned. Yuzuru chatted for a while with Jason, gesturing enthusiastically. At the end, they both nodded and Yuzuru went to the centre of the rink, while Jason shouted aloud.- Okay people, clean the rink for a few minutes please and enjoy the show!-

Boyang clapped.- Yessssss, Yuzu's exhibitions are the best! We are so blessed!-

He and Nathan hurried outside, dragging a resigned Shoma with them and sitting near Adam and Misha.

Javier sat down beside his parents, a little thrilled. Once everybody were ready, Yuzuru made a sign at Jason and assumed his starting position, closing his eyes. Jason started playing a delicate melody and Yuzuru moved softly. He loved that music since the first time his friend played it for them and he worked on that number every time he went to the rink after. It was a lovely piece about spring and Yuzuru poured everything in his performance, hoping he could reach Javi's hearth even a little. He wasn't always the best at express his feelings with words, he was a master of denial, but skating, skating was his safe place, his secret language, the way he used for let his emotion out. He skated like a flower, returning to life after a long winter, still a little afraid but so full of life and hope. Full of love. Triple Axel, like the wind on a sunny day. Delayed Axel, like a bird in the sky. Ina Bauer right on the music, delicate and strong like a flower. He finished the last spin, arms raised to the sky before embracing himself in a delicate gesture, looking down with a shy smile.

Thunderous applauses broke the silence in the rink. Yuzuru snapped outside his trance and looked around, because it seemed like everybody was cheering. He blushed, making a bow to thank everyone.

– My dear captain Voronov!- Messier Mishin shouted with glee.- Prince Javier just passed out, I won the embarrassing bet!-

The dinner in the evening was another affair to be remembered, because the gypsies were left in charge of the operations and everything was on the messing and chaotic side of things, but also very funny. Javier and Yuzuru had their first dance and then they dragged all their friends in a big rock, paper, scissors tournament with the kids. Javier was mesmerized by the image of his husband sitting with Rika and Alena on his knees while plotting with Jun and Daniel for the best game strategy. It was a sweet image, even if in the end team Nathan and Boyang won the game, to no one’s surprise. There were a lot of laughing and dancing and the prince couldn't hope for a better wedding party. It was late when the guests started to leave, all tired but happy.

Yuzuru reclined his head on Javier's shoulder with a happy sight.- Thank you.-

Javier turned to him with a soft smile, embracing him around the waist.- For what?-

– For this day. It was unusual but... perfect. For us.-

– You are perfect. I still have to recover from your skating exhibition, you know.- he kissed his forehead.- We can go, if you're tired.-

– It's not that, just... I want to stay alone with you?-

Javi was pretty sure he stopped breathing.- Yeah, me too.-

They looked at each other for a moment, then Javier offered his hand and Yuzuru took it. They made their goodbyes for the night and once again Yuzuru let Javier guiding him thought the palace. He tried to memorized their path, but he was both too tired and amazed so he was failing spectacularly on that task. He would have time for that.

Javi was heading to a door at the end of a corridor, were a young man was waiting outside.

He bowed to them.- Your majesties, congratulation for your wedding. Your chamber is ready...-

– Dear lord Nam, go to sleep!- Javier smiled to the young servant.- Thank you for your good service.-

– It's my pleasure, my prince. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me.- He opened the door for them, before leaving.

Yuzuru stepped inside, looking around while Javier closed the door. As expected, the room was large and rich like the rest of the palace, but he could feel Javi’s touch in it. A couple of armchairs in front of the fireplace that was illuminating the room, looking comfortable and cozy, perfect to read one of the books from the near shelter. In fact, some of them were on display on a table, like the prince was trying to made at least a little mess in his space. Because clearly that young servant did his job well, the rest of the room was perfect, the large and comfortable looking bed perfectly made. Some towels and other items for a bath where ready in the shelf near the bed and Yuzuru blushed a little, both nervous and excited at the tought.

Javier cleared his throat behind him.- Do you want to take a bath or something? It was a long day after all and I can bet that Nam has everything set up already…-

\- No, it’s okay, it’s late and he worked enough…-

Javi laughed nervously, trying to calm down a little. He bet they could both feel the sparkling tension in the room, so he decided to go with a joke.- Oh well, I'll totally need him anyway, I can’t wait to take off this dress for something more comfortable and I literally don't know how to begin to unlaced this thing…-

\- No need to call him.- Yuzuru said softly.- I can do that.-

Javier was pretty sure his head exploded at that. He stared at his husband, who bit his lips and after a moment silently took his hand and made him sit on the bed.

\- Let me help you.- Yuzuru whispered, feeling his face turning red.- I know how to do it.-

Sure enough, he started working on every lace of Javier’s dress with ease and Javi could pictured him, a young boy doing it again and again for a woman who stole everything from him. He searched for every signs of discomfort on his face, but Yuzuru seemed calm, with that wonderful blush on his cheeks that Javi adored so much, while taking down layers by layers, placing everything with care on a near bedside table, until he was wearing only a shirt.

Yuzuru stopped, whispering softly.- Can I…-

\- Everything you want.-

Javier could feel his hands shaking a little while he put his shirt off, piling it with everything, before sitting beside him. Yuzuru then reached out hesitantly, touching his naked chest with his fingertips. Javi took his hand and pressed it on his heart, making Yuzuru raised his gaze to stare at him with dazed eyes.

\- Sorry, I didn’t ask if…-

\- Don’t.- Javi pressed their foreheads together.- I already told you, everything you want. I’m yours now, every part of me belong to you.-

Yuzuru whimpered at that, closing his eyes and leaning a little more into the touch.

Javier kissed him on the check.- We don’t have to do anything tonight if you’re not ready, you know. It’s not a problem for me.-

Yuzuru shook his head.- I belong to you too. I want to be yours, Habi. It’s just… there’s a part of me scared that I’m going to mess up everything…-

\- Tell you what, me too.-

Yuzuru moved away to looked at him.- Really?-

Javier smiled.- Really.-

\- But, I actually never…-

\- I admit, I fooled around before, but I’m still nervous, you know. Nobody was you.-

Yuzuru took a deep breath.- Habi?-

\- Yes?-

\- Make me fly.-

They kissed, hard and needing, and Javi actually moaned into it when Yuzuru’s hand started running up and down his chest. He sucked a spot on his neck for sweet revenge, feeling very satisfied when his partner let out a loud cry.

\- God, I wanted to do this all day.- he murmured against his skin.- Can I take away your dress, please, I need to see you.-

Yuzuru nodded frantically, still shivering from Javi's lips on his skin.

With a last bite on his neck, Javier stood up and looked at Yuzuru. He was already a little disheveled, red cheeks and the signs of them making out clearly visible on his mouth and throat, his hair were a mess and he was the sexiest thing Javi ever seen.

He took off his boots and, slowly, the trousers followed the same destiny, leaving him naked. Yuzuru was staring at him with big, bright eyes, feeling torn between excitement and embarrassment.

Javier kneeled in front of him to take away his shoes, before sitting on the bed again.

\- Turned around.- he whispered in Yuzuru’s ear.- I want to undress you properly and this thing is way too beautiful on you to be ruined.-

Yuzuru shivered at that, before made what Javi asked. Just when he started working on the buttons, Yuzuru gulped.- Wait!-

\- There’s something wrong? Do you want to stop?-

\- No! Just… can you not look at my back, please?-

Javier frowned.- What do you mean?-

\- I still have the scars. From the lashing.- Yuzuru closed his eyes.- They’re mostly healed but the signs haven't disappeared yet. It’s not a pretty sight…-

Javi didn’t let him finish, he embraced him from behind, cutting his ramble.- I don’t care, Yuzuru, I don’t care.-

\- But… I’m not perfect.-

\- I don’t want you to be perfect. I’m not perfect myself, I can’t pretend that from you, it won’t be fair. I love you as you are.- Javi rested his head on the back of Yuzuru’s shoulder.- You are not alone anymore, I’m here.-

Yuzuru whimpered at that, turning around to kiss him again.- I don’t deserve you.-

\- You do.- Javier smiled, making their noses brushed.- You deserve everything.-

Trying to not cry too much, he could feel his eyes watering, Yuzuru turned again and let Javier finish his task.

Once he opened all the buttons, Javi slowly took off the dress from Yuzuru’s body. He let his eyes roaring hungrily while he helped him out of his trousers, just aching to touch that beautiful ass of his that was now on display. Sure enough, on his back were clearly visible some nasty red signs and Javier blood started boiling with rage. Those looked painful even now, after days, he couldn’t even image how Yuzuru was able to walk to the ruins just after being lashed. He felt regretful for accidentally hurting him that day. He wished to turn back in time and act differently, but luckily now Yuzuru was here in his arms at last. He would make it better.

Yuzuru shivered with surprise and pleasure when he felt Javier’s mouth on his skin, kissing every scar. When he finished, Yuzuru turned around to face him again and Javi’s gaze was just hungry. But his touch was delicate and caring as always when he caressed him from his chest to his leg in a smooth gesture that gave him goosebumps.

\- Did I told you already today how beautiful you are?-

Yuzuru snorted at that.- So many times I lost count.-

\- Not enough then.-

\- You’re so sappy.-

Javi grinned.- Not my fault, I’m just telling the truth and my task is to make you believe it too.-

Yuzuru moved slowly, embracing him around his neck. - You're gorgeous Habi.-

They kissed again and Javier laid him down on the bed. They kept exchange slowly kisses, with no rush, enjoying the sensation of skin against skin. Yuzuru was so lost in the sensation, busy touching every new inch of skin he could reach, that when he felt Javier's erection pressed against his he almost jumped out of his skin with a loud moan. He instinctively pressed back, and Javier had to bury his face in the pillow.- You're killing me here, baby.-

– Not my fault you're so good at it.-

Javi smirked at that and raised his head to look at him.- Oh really? Then I think it's the right time to worship you properly, since I'm sooo good.-

– You're terrible.-

– You can say that.- he leaned to his ear, sucking the earlobe a little.- Relax and enjoy.-

Easier said than done, because Yuzuru was breathing hard already and when Javi licked his nipple he arched his back with a loud moan. Javier kept torturing him for a while before repeated the task with the other nipple and Yuzuru was just a pile of shaky limbs at this point.

– I love how vocal you are. I totally have to discover if we can wake up the entire palace.-

– You're... you're so bad.-

Javier looked way to smug and he breathed over the sensitive skin of Yuzuru's chest, making him shiver again. He kept left a path of small kisses on his abdomen, while his hand started roaming on Yuzuru's ass.

If Yuzuru thought it was overwhelming before, he was very, very wrong. Because when Javi, without warning, took his erection in his mouth he basically saw stars, babbling incoherently. Just when it was becoming a little too much, Javier stopped and Yuzuru let out a wounded sound.

– Sorry, my love, next time, I promise. You're delicious, I couldn't resist, but I want it to last a little more.- He looked seriously in his eyes.- I want to be inside you, if it's okay.-

Yuzuru was pretty sure his mind just exploded.- Okay!- he squealed. He cleared his troth, a little embarrassed, but Javier was still looking at him with so much love in his eyes and he felt a wave of pure affection for his man. He caressed his cheek, trying to convey in one look everything he was feeling in that moment.- Yes, I want you inside me, Habi.-

Somehow, Javier looked like he understood well enough. He set up, kissing his cheek before reaching from something from the bedside table.

– Massage oil. It's very helpful.-

– Okay.-

– If it hurt too much you had to stop me. At every moment. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, never.-

– Habi?-

– Yes?-

– I trust you.-

Javier kissed him at that, making him relax a little while caressing him carefully. He felt Yuzuru's body went still when he put the first finger inside, so he glanced at him to search any signs of discomfort, but his husband caressed him on the cheek with a tender smile.- Don't worry. It's just new for me.- he paused, before adding.- You're not hurting me, Habi.-

Javi sighted, pressing their foreheads together while moved carefully. True to his words, Yuzuru started to adjust slowly, so he added another finger, stretching him with care. Yuzuru's moan were so loud that Javier was pretty sure half of the palace could heard them but he was too much turned on by that to care. He started sucking the delicate skin between neck and shoulders when he added another finger and his husband cried aloud, arching his back in reaction. Javier was still busy on his task of marking him when he heard Yuzuru sobbing.

He raised his head, alarmed.- Yuzu? Are you...-

– S...so good.- Yuzuru slowly opened his eyes.- It's...too much, I still can't believe it's real...-

– Oh, Yuzu...-

– I love you.- he kissed him.- Please, Habi, please...-

Javier traced his lips with a finger.- Tell me what you need, I'm here for you.-

– You. I need you closer.- Yuzuru embraced him tight, whispering in his ears.- Closer than anybody.-

Javi hold their bodies together, feeling Yuzuru's skin hot and sweaty against his, catching his breath for a moment or he surely wouldn't last long and he didn't want that. He wanted to repay his husband's trust, gave him everything he has.

Javier let go slowly only to used the oil on his cock. Yuzuru was staring at him with big eyes and he never broke that contact between them when he entered him slowly.

They both moaned at that.

– Javi, Javi...-

– God, you are so hot like this.- he planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.- I'm going to make you feel so good Yuzu, I promise...-

He kept trusting into him with a slow rhythm, feeling Yuzuru's body trembling with pleasure in his arms. Javi didn't feel the need to go faster, he wanted to cherish every moment of that night.

Yuzuru was almost on the edge.- Habi... Habi, I'm... I can't...-

Javier understood and started stroking him.- I've got you, love, let it go.-

It was finally too much and Yuzuru came hard with a scream, scratching Javi's back with his nails.

At that sight, it didn't take long for Javier to follow his husband. His orgasm hit him hard and he collapsed over Yuzuru, who was still pretty out of it. Javi breathed hard, trying to collect himself.

– All good?-

Yuzuru smiled blindly at him.- Very good.-

Javi kissed him on the cheeck.- Just a second.-

He raised up to get a couple of towel and used them to clean himself and Yuzuru, who only winced a little but seemed relaxed and satisfied.

– Uhm, do you want that bath now or...-

– Just come here, Habi.-

Javier felt into Yuzuru's open arms and they settled in a comfortable position. Yuzuru rested his head on Javi's chest with a sight, smiling a little when he felt his husband kissing his hair.

– Goodnight, my prince.- he mumbled.

Javier held him with care, caressing him into sleep.- Goodnight, my swan.-

For the first time since he was a kid, Yuzuru felt asleep knowing that his reality was better than his dreams.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's only one chapter left, I started working on this fic back in January, it was a really crazy ride and it's almost over!
> 
> So, costume information on our dangerous trio XD In my head, Boyang is "While my Guitar gently wheeps" version, Nathan is "Land of All" version and Shoma is actually "Moonlight Sonata" Lombardia Trophy 2018 version, since he had, like, a million costumes last season XD And again, the threesome sort of idea is not my fault, blame The Ice 2018 and 2019 u.u
> 
> Thank you very much to every single one of you <3
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baroness get what she deserve and a little glimpse of the happy ever after for our idiots in love.
> 
> Special costumes stars Olympic Seimei, Origin 1.0 and Notte Stellata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you again for your patience with all my mistakes! All my fault, not beta here.  
And now let's have some fluff!

Yuzuru woke up slowly and felt confused for a moment. Eyes still closed, he could sense that something was different. He didn't hear the animals making noises outside, the smells were different and why he felt so comfortable? He usually slept by the fireplace or in his poor bed and none of them were like this. He opened his eyes a little, adjusting to the light that came through the curtains and the first thing he saw was Javier's profile next to him. He smiled, taking a deep breath into the pillow and relaxing again. It wasn't a dream, that sensation of heat and comfort, that feeling of being finally safe and loved. He was really married.

Javi was still deep asleep and Yuzuru stared at him. He was really handsome, a face perfect for a statue, even if Yuzuru actually preferred when he was smiling and his whole face lighted up like a summer morning. He let his eyes followed the lines of Javier's body, since the sheets felt down during the night, leaving him almost uncovered. Yuzuru blushed, remembering the last night, the sensation of that body in his arms, that chest against his back, that perfect mouth kissing him everywhere...He had to suppressed a squeak in the pillow to didn't wake Javi. He giggled at the thought. He usually woke up even earlier than this, but clearly his husband loved to sleep until late. Well, he could work with that. Yuzuru really wanted to supported Javi in his role and became as helpful as he can. He needed to learn how.

Javi was still deep asleep and Yuzuru kept thinking about all the new things he had to discover, not only about his new role at the palace, but in his relationship, and he could feel the heat inside him growing. He had an idea to wake up his husband. He reached out, touching his face with care before going down slowly. Yuzuru leaned in and kissed his neck, enjoying the satisfied sights that Javi made. He kept kissing down to his chest, encouraged by the moans, finally seemed like Javier was waking up. He stopped for a moment, because that was a new territory for him and he didn't really know what he was doing, but he remembered what Javi said last night about how they belong to each other. He wanted to show him how much.

Javier wasn't sure at what point he woke up from his dreams but he was so happy he did because the reality was definitely better. Yuzuru was kissing his abdomen and way down. He blinked to clear his mind a little but his husband chose that moment to lick his tight and every attempt for a clear mind went out of the window.

– Yuzu... Yuzu...-

Yuzuru looked up with a grin.- Oh, finally awake!- he smiled, a little embarassed.- Good.-

Before he could say anything, Yuzuru started sucking the tips of his cock and Javi loose his mind, gripping the sheets in anticipation, fully awake now. But it was no use, because when Yuzuru took him in his mouth Javier couldn’t suppress a scream, arching his back to get more. He could feel Yuzuru smiling around his cock before continuing with his task of making him delirious. Not that he minded. Javi reached for Yuzuru’s face, he needed to touch him.

\- So good Yuzu… keep going…-

He wasn’t able to speak that much, words were escaping him. Soon, he was on the edge.- I’m…I’m going to…-

Yuzuru understood him. He slowly released him and started stroking hard with his hand until Javier came with a shout.

While his husband was catching his breath, Yuzuru cleaned him with a towel, before laid down again next to him, pecking his lips with affection.- Good morning, my prince.-

Javier looked at him in awe, before turning to embrace him and kissing him softly.- Best good morning ever, my swan.-

He was rewarded with a radiant smile from Yuzuru so logically he kissed him again. And again. And again.

Yuzuru laughed softly.- Wow, you really liked it, I need to remember that.-

\- I really love you.-

Yuzuru cuddled closer at that with a happy sight, closing his eyes when Javier caressed his face.

\- You’re here.- he whispered with a goofy smile.- So, you were watching me sleep.-

\- What can I say, You are lazier then me.-

\- Guilty.- they both laughed at that.- Did you sleep well, or…-

Yuzuru shook his head.- I slept fantastic, I’m just an early riser.-

\- Good to know.- Javier kissed him softly.- I want to learn everything about you.-

\- I’m not that interesting.-

\- I beg to differ.-

\- I’m the one who need to learn.- Yuzuru responded, while tracing Javi’s face with his finger.- Like, what can I do to help you with your duties. Or what are my duties now. Well, first I need to remember where everything is, this place is enormous.-

Javier snickered at that.- Yes, you better start with this one.-

Yuzuru smacked him playfully, before hiding his face in Javi’s shoulder.- So… was it okay….before? Because, you know, I don’t exactly…-

\- What… Oh no, Yuzu, don’t! It was fantastic, really! And don’t apologize, you can experiment with me as much as you like!-

\- Seriously?- he asked from his hiding spot.

\- Are you kidding me? My body is yours, make yourself at home!-

Yuzuru snorted at that.- You’re ridicoulus, Javi.- He looked up with a smirk.- But I kind of like this idea.-

Javi smiled back.- Oh, really?-

Yuzuru’s answer was to push him on his back and started kissing him again and Javier was really on board with that plan…

\- Javiiiiiii! Rise and shine darling! I know that with a husband like yours in the bed waking up is a difficult task, but we have work to doooooo!-

Yuzuru hide under the covers with a shriek at that and Javi tried his best to mentally stabbing Sergei trough the closed-door.

\- Sergei! Have some respect for our privacy!-

\- Oh well, the only reason I didn’t enter already is to not embarrass your poor husband, so shut up! By the way, morning Yuzuru!-

\- Good morning, Sergei.- Yuzuru’s voice responded from a pile of sheets.

\- Come on Javi, poor Nam here is traumatized by your bed noises, get upppp!-

Javier sighted dramatically, falling back into the mattress.- I’m going to kill him one day, I swear. But he’s right.- He kissed Yuzuru again.- Sorry, after that I’m all yours for the day, you can rest a bit if you want…-

\- It’s fine, I already stayed in bed longer than ever.-

\- Good, Nam will help you with everything. Oh, and I have another little gift for you.-

Yuzuru was thankful for Nam’s company, because otherwise he would probably end up losing himself into the palace, that place was a labyrinth! Plus, the boy was really funny and he loved to chat and Yuzuru was still a country boy at the core. Well, married to a prince now, but that was a technicality. He adjusted his dress once again, feeling a little strange wearing it. But he couldn’t deny it was beautiful. Misha joined him after breakfast to help and he praised his outfit to no end, but his friend was fixated with clothes so it was nothing new or strange.

\- Your Majesty.-

Yuzuru stopped at Nam’s words, looking up and saw king Brian coming their way.

The king smiled at his servant.- Thank you for your service, you can go now.-

Nam bowed to both before leaving them alone and Yuzuru felt himself blushing. For the first time he was alone with the king and the thought alone made him nervous as hell.

\- Your Majesty.- He tried to bow, but Brian stopped him.

\- My boy, I already told you, there’s no need. Can I walk with you?-

Yuzuru nodded frantically, looking down. He didn’t know how to act around a king. He followed him through the hallway in silence.

\- So, Yuzuru… Can I call you Yuzuru?-

\- Of course!- he almost shouted. Great.

\- We didn’t have a moment to talk privately and I really want to thank you.-

Yuzuru stopped.- Me?-

\- Yes. My son finally start to understand what’s really important in life, not only to be a good king, but to be a good man first. Thanks to you.-

He shook his head frantically.- I didn’t… I’m just in love with him, just that.-

Brian smiled.- Javi is right. You really need to learn how to not sell yourself short.-

Yuzuru blushed furiously.

\- Don’t underestimate how important you are to him. I know my son, I can see it.-

\- T…thanks, your majesty.- he didn’t know how to respond at that.

Brian patted him on the shoulder.- Yuzuru, you don’t need to call me that. You are my son now too.-

He looked up in shock.- What?-

The king smiled gently at him.- You’re family now. I gained another son when Anna married Ondrej, and soon I will have another daughter in Luca's wife. I love my children and they all choose their partner well. We know that we can’t replace your parents in any way, but me and my wife are thrilled to know you better. I’m sure it will be an honour to call you my son. And if you want, you can consider us like your father and your mother from now on.-

Yuzuru was stunned, frozen on the spot. He could feel his eyes watering with tears and his heart hammered fast in his chest.- It will be a real honour for me…father.- he whispered with a trembling smile.

Brian squeezed his shoulder.- You’re a good boy. Now, speaking of family, we better hurry up, it’s time for the baroness to face her mistakes.-

They all agreed to send Mikhail as an ambassador to summoned baroness de Ghent. Because he was non-threathening, with his gentle smile and angelic appearance, Sergei was still laughing at that particular description, and plus he could see Evgenia and now that Javi was finally married they all had a new relationship goal. Mikhail cursed them all, but he was clearly pleased to saw her again, it was a winning situation for everybody.

So, later that day, Javier watched Rodmilla and her daughters walking toward the throne, smiling around like they owned the place already, with a stern expression. He couldn't wait any longer to give them the treatment they deserved.

They all bowed to the royal family and king Brian choose that moment to speak

\- Baroness.- She looked up, faking humility and batting her eyelashes. - Did you or did you not lie to her majesty, the queen of Toronto?-

Rodmilla’s expression frozen. Marguerite looked at her, clearly agitated.

Queen Tracy showed no mercy to them. - Choose you words wisely, madame, for they may be your last.-

The baroness was clearly thinking fast and Javier enjoyed every second of it.- A woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughters, your majesties. Peharps I did get a little... carried away.-

Marguerite did her move at that.- Mother, what have you done?- she shouted dramatically, before stepping in front of her.- Your majesty, like you I'm just a victim here! She has lied to us both and I'm ashamed to call her family!-

Evgenia rolled her eyes so hard at that, Javi needed to suppress a laugh.

\- How dare you, ungrateful child!-

\- You see what I have to put with!-

Brian had enough.- Silence both of you! Good lord! Are they always like this?- he asked Evgenia.

\- Worse, your majesty.-

Rodmilla looked furious at that.- Evgenia, darling, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this!-

\- Of course not, mother. I'm only here for the food.- she responded casually, looking at her nails.

But the king hadn’t finish.- Baroness de Ghent. You are forthwith stripped of your title. And you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to Armantia on the first boat.- they gulped at that.- Unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you.-

Rodmilla and Marguerite started looking around, but the courtiers just looked to them without saying a word.

The baroness tried to laugh.- There seem to be quite a few people out of town.-

\- Or maybe.- Javier couldn’t stay silent anymore.- We already arrested all of your friends. You know, they were all involved in some criminal affairs, but I’m sure you would love to find them again in Armantia. You can keep plotting with monsieur Le Pieu in some foreign market.-

Hearing that, Rodmilla finally understood how much in trouble they really were.

\- I will speak for her.-

Everybody turned when he arrived, bowing with respect, and Javier’s heart skipped a beat, nothing new. Last time he saw his husband that morning, Yuzuru was cover by sheets, soft and warm in the morning light. Now, now he was something else entirely. Javier patted himself mentally for his intuition, Yuzuru really did that dress justice in a way he would never manage. It was a gift from queen Miki, back from the old days when he was a teenager with a hopeless crush. Beautiful made, in Sunrise Kingdom’s style, with gorgeous golden details on a fine withe fabric, with some purple to recall the Ando’s family. He wore it only a couple of times back in the days, before growing up too much. But it was basically the right size for his husband and Yuzuru was stunning in it, looking elegant and regal, born to be a prince.

He warned him of what the sentence would be and reassured him that he could decide what to do. He proved himself to be a kinder soul than him once again, he wouldn't be this generous after what his husband had been thought over the years.

Yuzuru smiled sadly at Rodmilla.- She is, after all, my stepmother.-

The baroness was clearly shocked, glaring at Yuzuru, but he never looked away and when they were face to face for the first time since the moment she sold him, Rodmilla realized that she had no power on him. Not anymore.

\- Your highness.- she murmured, bowing slowly.

\- Marguerite.- Javier said with a smile.- I don't believe you've met my husband.-

The girl kept looking between them in disbelief.

Yuzuru didn’t want to make this too long. And he really needed to move forward to his new life.- I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again. But you, I am quite certain, will think about me every single day for the rest of your life.-

\- And how long might that be?- she muttered.

Yuzuru spoke to the king.- All I ask, your majesties, is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me.-

Brian smiled at them.- Fair enough, son. I think the Queen has something in mind already.-

Tracy nodded.- They will learn trough some real work how to live a good life without harming other people.- she gestured to the guards to escorted them out. Rodmilla tried to glare at Yuzuru for one last time, but he didn’t notice it. He didn’t even look at them, he just took Evgenia’s arm and walked to his new family.

Javier watched with a smile his husband hugging the servants from the manor. He was so happy to saw them again after everything, he considered them his family, and clearly they were ecstatic too. A man and a woman were basically strangle him with their cuddle, when Sergei putted him out of his staring.

\- Stop drooling over your boy, you’re ridicolous.- he said with a grin.

Javier groaned.- I’m doomed, tha’s what I am.-

\- Well, he surely look amazing in your old dress.- Sergei snickered.

\- He does. That’s my problem.-

\- Problem?-

Javi sighted.- Sergei, he literally doesn’t understand how unfairly attractive he is. And even like that, he has me wrapped around his little finger. I want him to become more confident in himself but, the truth is, I’m kinda of terrified. He already make me want to worship the ground where he walks like this. I’m not sure I will survive when he will start to understand how powerful he can be. And I can’t wait to watch it.-

Sergei just laughed aloud at that. Thankfully for Javier, Messier Mishin decided it was a right time to give Yuzuru his wedding gift.

\- Just a little thing I was working on these past days!- the man exclaimed, revealing a beautiful portrait of the new prince.

Yuzuru covered his mounth.- Messier, it's wonderful!- he hugged the old man.

Someone snickered hard behind him.

He raised his eyebrow to Shoma and Misha.- What?-

\- I just can't get over it... your highness.- Misha said with a playful smirk.

\- Yes, well, royalty or not, I can still whip you.- Yuzuru elbowed him playfully, while Shoma laughed at their antics with Satoko, Nobu and Kanako. Some things never change apparently.

Javier looked at the portrait, faking a frown.- I must say, Mishin, for a man of your talents, it doesn't look a thing like him.-

Yuzuru smacked him.- You, sir, are supposed to be charming!-

Javi took his hand with a smile.- And we, prince, are supposed to live happily ever after.-

\- Says who?- Yuzuru asked softly, while making their forefront touching.

Javier started to respond, before thinking about it and said.- Do you know, I have no idea.-

Better just kissing him, their friend catcalling be damned.

Ten years later

\- ….And they live happily ever after.-

Ondrej looked at the children with a goofy smile, but his bedtime real story didn’t work the way he hoped.

His older daughter, Veronica, raised an eyebrow.- So, basically, Uncle Javi is a lovesick fool and Uncle Yuzu save the day as usual.-

Gabriel, Luca’s son, nodded.- Yeah, nothing new.-

Amalia hugged his dad.- Why we have to sleep, daddy?-

Ondrej cooed at her. He was a big softy for her beloved daughters.- It’s late, darling, past your bedtime….-

\- But we want to see the show!-

\- Yeah, it will be so cool!-

Why oh why he agreed on be the one making sure the royal nursery was quiet during the party? Thankfully at least Kaori Takahashi was a sweet child and Petr, Michal’s son, was too little for causing trouble, but Maverick and Julie Moir were a devil duo that could rival the Shibutani.

And speaking of Kaori, she was hugging little Kazuki and he looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes.- Dada Zuzu? Dada Habi?-

Damn, Ondrej was doom. Of course the cutest couple ever adopted the cutest little baby, he was unable to resist.

Luckily for him, Kikuchi-san chose that moment to enter the room. He looked at him with a serene expression.- Need help here, my lord?-

Kikuchi was an old man now, but the children loved him and he was happy to look after them.

\- You’re a life saver, really! I need to go back and…-

\- I’m happy to stay with them if you need to go back to the party, my lord.-

\- Thank you!- Ondrej smiled largely, before kissing his daughters.- Sleep well darlings!-

Once he was outside the door, Veronica turned to Kikuchi with her best smile.- Soooooo, we really have to sleep now?-

Kaori shook her head.- Oh please, we want to stay up and watch!- Amalia nodded eagerly.

\- Pleaseeeeeeeee!- Maverick, Julie and Gabriel chanted together.

Kikuchi laughed a little at that.- Only if you all promise to behave and go to sleep right after.-

\- Promise!- They all shouted, rushing to the window to look down at the gardens, where the party was almost at his peak. It was a long day, but they were too excited to sleep.

Kaori and Gabriel helped Kazuki, who pointed to the ice rink and gushed.- Dada, dada!-

Kikuchi took him in his arms.- Yes, your dad is ready to shine.-

Veronica sighted dreamly.- I want to be like uncle Yuzuru when I grow up.-

\- What, the King?-

Julie smacked his brother.- No, idiot, the queen.-

\- No.- Veronica said dreamly.- I want to be a swan.-

\- Oh, our hero is back from the nursery!- Michal said with a smirk.

\- And he’s still alive, good job!-

Tessa rolled his eyes.- You’re worst than your children, Scott, really.

\- What, I'm acting like a responsible adult here, we both know that I would end up pillow fighting all of them, that’s why I didn’t go.-

\- Thank god for that.- Mao commented.

Sergei turned to Mikhail.- You should go next time, cousin, you need to get some experience.-

\- Shut up!-

\- But you’re going to be a daddy sooooooooon!-

Evgenia stuck her tongue out at that.- You’re just jealous.- she caressed her baby bump and her husband forgot all about the banter and joined her. Sergei rolled his eyes so hard.

Anna smiled at Ondrej.- Everything good?-

\- Yes, I tell them a bedtime story and everything, but we all know that there’s no way in hell that they will go to bed and miss the final show.-

Luca laughed.- True, but it’s okay. It’s not everyday that we celebrate new kings in the family.-

Javier raised his eyes.- I had this crown for like… twelve hours or so, can you please wait at least a week to make fun of me?-

Brian and Tracy laughed aloud with their children at that.

Yes, Javier was now the new king of Toronto and he still couldn’t believe it. Funny, he spent years dreading this moment and now he was there, surrounded with love and both sure and terrified of his new role. But he was positive that he could manage it. He wasn’t an immature boy anymore. And he wasn’t alone in that, either.

Ten years. Ten years since the day he married the love of his life, he almost couldn’t believe it. It was a special day for them and that’s why Javier insisted to had their coronation on the same date. Sometimes he was still in disbelief on his luck, because Yuzuru was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wasn’t sure he can function on a daily basis without him on his side. Their friends made always fun on him on how sappy he was. Like, if he didn’t see Yuzuru’s smile first thing in the morning, Javi was bound to moping around for the entire day. He was happily whipped, thank you very much. His family was everything to him. Javier looked toward the nursery with a smile, he could bet that his nieces, nephew and the others weren’t sleeping at all, including his little Kazuki. He thought back at a couple of years ago, when he and Yuzuru had to stay in Vancouver for a while and, while visiting the cathedral, they found out about a little baby who was abandoned by night. He remembered well how he felt bad when the priest told him that they would send him in an orphanage as soon as he recovered from a fever. Javier wasn’t surprised when he found his husband lulling the baby to sleep, singing softly even if he was a terrible singer. What catched him by surprise was a strange feeling in his chest at the sight, like it was exactly how it was suppose to be. Yes, they love Anna and Luca's children, but, as he stepped near Yuzuru, careful to not wake the baby, he was overwhelmed by the desire to had that for them, too. And not with any baby, with this one. They talked about it before, but it never seemed to be the right time. So, after they spent days on visiting the cathedral with various excuses only to be able to saw the baby boy, he proposed Yuzuru to adopt him. Javier would never forget how his husband cried at that, both for sadness and joy. He knew how much his father meant to him, so became one was like healing his last wound. They took the baby home with them and Javier's only wish was to be as good as Brian with him. Funny, he used to wish for an escape, to travel around the world and having fun, and now his real joy was to laying lazily in his room on a sunday afternoon, Yuzuru next to him while they both played with Kazuki. He sighed dreamily, thinking about his husband, how they grew up as a couple. And really, Yuzuru’s wounds from his past healed slowly over the years and Javi was grateful to being able to witness the change. Yuzuru was always the same, kind and generous and a bit of a brat, but now confident and sure of himself. And still the most beautiful thing in the planet. Maybe Javi was a little biased, but he didn’t care, he just kept blessing Misha’s work with his husband’s outfit. Like the special one he made for the ceremony earlier that day. Yuzuru was absolutely glorious, clawed in some black and gold dress with so many details that Javi didn’t even bother to count. He looked stunning thought, Javier almost bowed the moment he entered the church because that was the bare minimum behaviour in front of a God, right?

But it was almost midnight now, time for Yuzuru’s show on the ice. He couldn’t wait to see it.

The skaters were leaving the ice through thunderous applauses after a big number. Nathan and Boyang were busy giving high-five to all the musicians, while Donovan and Deniss laughed at their antics. Shoma shook his head fondly, before looking to the entrance and smiling. The next performer was ready. Daniel stepped out to made room for him, only to blush like a tomato when he smiled in his direction. Rika wasn't any better, watching him clearly awestruck like the first time, so many years before.

Shoma smirked.- Ready?-

– Of course.-

– Good luck. And congratulation, my king.-

– Oh, shut up Sho.-

Shoma laughed at that. He joined the others at the board, every skater wanted a front sit for that.

Alena sigthed.- He's amazing.-

Jun nodded so fast at that, Shoma was actually worried his head would fall off. He snickered with a fond expression, it was a strange feeling to be one of the older skater now, but he liked it.

Shoma watched his best friend again with a tender smile. He couldn’t wait to see him shine.

Everybody went silent when he appeared at the rink side. Yuzuru took a deep breath, closed his eyes and saluted the ice, before skating slowly toward the centre of the rink. It was a beautiful night and he enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face, spreading his arms a little. It was like flying. Well, he had the perfect costume for that. He touched slowly some of the feathers. Misha told him that he thought about it for some times now, and he actually created his dress for the coronation as a contrast to that.

It was a wedding dress. A wedding dress for a swan. It was an almost perfect copy of his mother’s old dress, and Yuzuru was happy to give it the justice that it deserve. Plus, Javier had the habit to call him his swan, so it was really fitting.

He smiled, blushing a little thinking about his husband. Ten years together and still Yuzuru couldn’t believe his luck, he had the right to call that wonderful man his. Not even becoming a king could rival the feeling of falling asleep in Javi’s arms every night. And yes, he was still in disbelief at that. Who would think that a country boy would end up being coronated one day?

He was a little terrified at the tought, but he knew that he and Javier could make it.

Yuzuru learned a lot over the years, thanks to his husband and his parents. Mostly, Yuzuru found the family he never had in them. Brian and Tracy really treated him like a son from the start and Anna and Luca were amazing siblings.

He was more than happy to perform for them now that they decided to abdicate to spend their old years enjoying their nephews.

And really, everybody he loved was there to saw him and Yuzuru wanted to make them proud. He watched around. There’s Shoma with the others skaters, always cheering and supportive. Shoma, his beloved brother. He nodded to him, before waving to the others. Liza was with her people, next to Nobunari, Kanako and Satoko. He knew that Kikuchi-san would probably be in the nursery with the kids and he smiled widely thinking about his Kazuki. He hoped his baby was watching. The thought alone made him feel invincible. He would do anything for his son.

Yuzuru stopped, looking up at the starry sky of that amazing night. Dressed like his mother and with his father’s old boots. He hoped that, wherever they were, their parents could see him and being proud of the person he became.

Jason smiled at him, ready to start the music. Once again, he created a wonderful piece, inspired by a poem written for Yuzuru by Messier Mishin. The moment Yuzuru read it, he knew he had to use it for that particular exhibition. It express so many things about him, and skating was still his favourite language.

Deep breath, in position.

The music started and Emmanuel singed the words.

Yuzuru raised his head, looking Javier in the eyes with all the love he felt, started to moving.

_“Guarda che notte stellata…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of a very long journey for me, I started planning this thing literally an year ago and now it's finally done!
> 
> Thank you fron the bottom of my heart for every comment, kudos and everyone that just stopped by for a quick reading, I have trouble with my writing so your support means everything to me <3
> 
> And for the last skating nerd moment, here's a list of every skater I used for minor or background characters, let's see if you get them all XD  
We have: Evgeni Plushenko, Katarina Witt, Miki ando, Rafael Arutunian, Tomas Verner, Carolina Kostner, Kaetlyn Osmond, Kiira Korpi, Brian Joubert, Vanessa James, Nam Nguyen, Stephane Lambiel, keiji Tanaka, Matteo Guarise, Nicole Della Monica, Adam Rippon, Alexandra Stepanova, Ivan Bukin, Jeffrey Buttle, Nikolai Morozov, Elladj Balde, Kevin Van Der Perren, Donovan Carrillo, Emanuel Sandhu, Charlie White, Samuel Contesti, Deniss Vasiljevs, Matteo Rizzo, Bruno Massot, Jun Hwan Cha, Alena Kostornaia, Daniel Grassl, Rika Kihira, Ghislain Briand, Eteri Tutberize, Alina Zagitova, David Wilson, Elena Buianova, Maxim Kovtun, Shizuka Arakawa, Kaori Sakamoto, Kazuki Tomono. Oh god, I hope I remember everyone XD Yes, I'm an old ass fan :P
> 
> So, if you want to chat I'm on twitter @Tsubychan1984 and same on tumblr ;) Or if some of you will be in Torino this week for the GPF, search for the mad woman with a moose hat XD
> 
> See you soon space cowboys!  
Tsubychan1984


End file.
